Ninja Shadow - Their One and Only Loves
by BersealiaDreamheart
Summary: A super novel adaption based on the Otome dating simulation game 'Shall We Date?: Ninja Shadow - Her One and Only Love'. *Disclaimer – The original visual novels and characters of "Ninja Shadow" and "Ninja Assassin " are not my idea, nor do I have permission. Only my OC's and their stories are my ideas. This is a fanfiction story that I wrote for fun.
1. Intro

Ninja Shadow

_H__er __O__ne and __O__nly __L__ove_

A romantic super novel based on the Otome dating simulation game 'Shall We Date?: Ninja Shadow'.

Written and adapted by Bersealia Dreamheart

Genre – Fantasy, Action/Adventure, Romance, Comedy/Drama

T for Teens – Fantasy and Realistic Violence, Mild Sexual Themes, Alcohol, Tobacco, or Drug Use, Language

It's the Edo period, and Japan is still a country closed off from the rest of the world. Nagasaki is a well-known trading port opened to the outside world but is filled with corruption. In response, some ninjas have formed a group of skilled and deadly assassins hell-bent on cleansing the city of evil—the Nagasaki Vigilantes.

Village chief Kaname Shishido, a new possible recruit, dies saving the people of a village set fire by an evil merchant. To save her village and seek revenge, his twin sister, Saori, joins the Nagasaki Vigilantes posing as his shadow. Her family and friends also join, some posing as men for their own reasons. Surrounded by the most skilled ninjas in all of Nagasaki, it will not be easy keeping their secrets…

But on the path to vengeance, this group of beautiful kunoichis never expect to find love…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day, with no clouds in sight. That was both a good thing and a bad thing. Walking alongside Saori Shishido on this mountain road was Kaname, her brother and the chief of their village. Also with them were their sisters, Chouko, Kamiko, Tomoko, and Yuki, Kaname's wife, Kazumi, their friends, Rosalie, Shika, and Ryuji, Rosalie's dog, Jayden, and Kazumi's six-year-old daughter, Kimi.

Aged twenty-five, Kaname and Saori had very similar faces and builds with purple eyes and hair of amber blonde. Only natural, seeing as they were twins. While Kaname's hair was short down to his jawline, Saori's was long and pinned up in a loose knot with a simple, but cute hairpin. Kaname's eyes were also thinner that his sister's, he was taller, and he had a mole on his neck. They both wore the same dark crimson ninja and kunoichi garb and wielded a chain and sickle.

Chouko was the same age as Kaname and Saori with long light golden-brown hair that was tied back in shaggy, yet cute curls. She had cute peach-colored eyes. The same eyes that she and her blood sisters all inherited from their late mother. She had a magenta butterfly silhouette tattoo on the left side of her neck, and was wearing a black kunoichi garb and wielded a pair of twin sai hidden at her sides.

Rosalie was a Dutchwoman of the same age with sapphire-blue eyes and exotic, wavy honey-blond hair tied in two low ponytails that draped over her shoulders. Most people who saw her mistook her for a foreign princess. She wore a kunoichi garb of dark blue with a gold locket hanging from her neck. She had a silver knife concealed in a Western fan at her waist, but had a few other knives hidden in her sleeves and at her ankles.

Shika was a year younger than Kaname, Saori, Chouko, and Rosalie. She had long, midnight-black hair tied back in a ponytail with long bangs framing her sides of her face. Her light brown eyes had a mysterious feeling to them. She wore a dark olive kunoichi garb with flare sleeves, purple cord knots, and jade beading. She had several white talisman cards in her pocket and a yumi bow and quiver of arrows on her back. The peach-colored fireball floating beside her was her shikigami—a diviner's familiar.

Kamiko and Tomoko were also twins, two years younger than their brother and older sisters. But other than having the same eyes as Chouko, they looked nothing alike. Kamiko had charcoal grey hair pinned up in two buns with long ponytails. She wore a dark green kunoichi garb and had a single tanto blade at her side. Tomoko, on the other hand, had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and was more muscular than the other women in the group. She wore a dark purple ninja garb that hid her figure and had a katana blade sheathed at her side.

Ryuji was a year younger than Kamiko and Tomoko. She had red-violet hair twisted into a knot that made her look like a boy. She also had red eyes like rubies. She wore a brown and gold kunoichi garb that hid her feminine features, an old worn hooded cloak made of various furs, and had a kyoketsu-shoge knife and chain at her waist. Her disguise was so good, most people thought she was a boy.

Kazumi was the same age as Ryuji. Her long magenta hair was tied back in a low ponytail and straight bangs framed her lovely light chestnut eyes. She wore a gray kunoichi garb and a chigiriki behind her back that doubled as a fukiya blowgun. Her six-year-old daughter, Kimi, was walking with her in a similar garb as her mother with two little side ponytails and carrying her favorite fox doll her mother made for her. She looked just like her mother except for her eyes; a green right eye and a red left eye.

Then there was Yuki, the youngest of them all at only seventeen. Still a teenager, she had charcoal grey hair in a simple knot like Saori's, and the same eyes as her older sisters. She wore a dark crimson kunoichi garb like Saori's, but had a ninjatō blade at her right side, as she was left-handed.

Also with the group was Rosalie's dog, Jayden, and Shika's animal friends, Hoshi the raven and Reiji the white mamushi snake. Jayden was a Stabyhoun, a rare breed of dog found only in Rosalie's home country of Holland. He stood out with his long, silky black and white fur, domed head, triangular drop ears, long, sleek body, and straight bushy tail.

As the group walked hidden along the path, they continued to talk.

"Just a little further, and we'll be in Nagasaki," Saori said.

"This sunny weather might be good for traveling," said Kaname in a voice similar to his twin sister's, "But it also means our village won't get the rain that it needs."

His eyes, similar to Saori's, gazed into the skies.

"And that is precisely why we are heading to Nagasaki, brother," Saori said.

"If I would gain membership with the Nagasaki Vigilantes, then we're sure to receive aid for our village." said Kaname, "These last few years have seen famine and plague, and that resent fire doesn't help. Our village is on the verge of ruin. I had almost become resigned to such a fate. After all, we are only a small country village tucked away in the mountains. Lord Nakagawa is truly generous. Offering to grant aid to our village in exchange for restoring Nagasaki."

"Brother." Yuki asked, worriedly, "Who is this Lord Nakagawa?"

"No need for alarm," said Kaname, "I hear he is the present Nagasaki magistrate, and the son of Lord Tadateru Nakagawa. He is more than worthy of our trust. I, as the chief of our village, would not have ventured to meet him in person otherwise."

"I see…" Yuki said.

Saori, her siblings, and Shika were all born in a ninja village secluded in the mountains on the island of Kyushu. Since infancy, they were all trained in Ninjutsu, the secret martial art and skill of the ninja and kunoichi. Kaname became a talented ninja while Saori and the others became skilled kunoichi.

Their fathers grew up together as comrades and best friends. Chouko, Kamiko, Tomoko, and Yuki's father was village chief, Kaname and Saori's father was second-in-command, and Shika's father was the village high priest and a skilled diviner. They looked out for each other and the people of their village. Shika's parents met during a festival in Nagasaki several years ago. Within a year, they fell in love and came to his village after getting married. Shika's mother was a good wife and mother and was very hardworking and loving. Then ten years ago, Shika's mother left to check on her hometown and never came back. Some believed she died while others thought she abandoned her family.

Kaname and Saori were the splitting image of each other, both in appearance and personality. They were both charming and hard-working. Kaname was a natural-born leader with a strong sense of justice. He never turned away anyone in need. Saori was as beautiful as she was kind and just. Not only was she a skilled kunoichi, she was diligent and an excellent cook. She worked hard and completed many tasks and chores without complaint. Chouko's father had taken them in as his own son and daughter when their parents were killed during a mission. After the former chief died, Kaname took his place with Saori as his shadow and body double.

Chouko was born as the eldest daughter as the village chief. She was the more outgoing of all her sisters and friends. Just like Kaname, she had a strong sense of justice, but a bit shy and rash. When her mother wasn't around, she was in charge along with Saori. She grew up as the second woman of the house and was an excellent cook. Better than even Saori. Her cooking was so good, she often made extra food for the children of their village.

Though Kamiko and Tomoko were twins, they were nothing alike. In fact, they were the opposite of each other. Kamiko was shy and sensitive and was very interested in clothing since a young age. She read much about dressing up and accessorizing and dressed up the best styles she knew. However, she was also somewhat vain and finicky, hating getting her clothes dirty. Learning sewing tricks from her mother, she grew up to be not only a kunoichi, but a gifted seamstress, making fine clothes and even disguises for members of her village. She was so good at what she did, she even made women's clothes for men. It did allow the village a small income, but not very much.

Tomoko, on the other hand, was a tomboy who didn't behave a woman. In fact, she was the best swords fighter in the village, having defeated every male challenger. She grew up dressing as a boy, playing wild games and getting dirty, and training and wrestling with Kaname and other boys. Anything that was considered girlish, she found dull. As a young woman, she worked the same manly chores as her father and brother. She even helped women with odd jobs that their husbands neglected. Many village elders saw Tomoko's behavior and lifestyle as crude and indecent, but many people in the village respected and appreciated her.

Yuki, the youngest sister, was a headstrong teenage girl who was as beautiful as she was kind. She did the same chores as her elder sisters, but mostly volunteered as a babysitter and teacher. When she wasn't training, she looked after babies and children in the village while their parents were at work. She made toys for them and taught them how to play games, like flying kites, shooting marbles, and skipping ropes. But Yuki most enjoyed looking after her stepniece, Kimi, with whom she had a strong relationship.

Shika had been born as a rare female diviner. So as well as her kunoichi training, she was trained as a diviner as well. She also had the rare power to talk to animals. Unfortunately, Shika's powers and quirks were seen as weird among the other villagers and she was seen as an outcast. And some even told strange rumors about her. But thanks to Kaname and Tomoko, people didn't bother her about it.

Besides Kaname and his sisters and friends, Shika had two animal friends, Hoshi the raven and Reiji the mamushi snake. Hoshi was hot-headed and overprotective while Reiji was more disciplined and mild-mannered. They were like yin and yang but got along well and understood Shika. The two talked with her often about her day and problems she couldn't tell anyone else. They even helped her with her chores and kunoichi work.

Rosalie, Ryuji, and Kazumi, on the other hand, all came to their village at different times.

Rosalie and Jayden originally came from Holland. Rosalie was born in Japan, and Jayden was later shipped over as a puppy. The two of them came to Saori's village twenty years ago as a little girl and her puppy shortly after losing their family. Rosalie was taken in by the whole village and raised as a kunoichi. Jayden was later turned into a familiar guardian by a white kitsune to serve and protect her for years to come. He became her protector and mentor, training her in both Western and Japanese etiquette and teaching her to read and speak seven different languages. The two of them had been inseparable since then.

Ryuji came to the village ten years ago. A terrified twelve-year-old girl dressed as a boy and wearing a fur cloak. She had recently run away from home after escaping her father who abused her. The village chief was more than happy to give her sanctuary. She was given a new name and a new life in a loving village. She was first trained as a kunoichi to help her overcome her trauma, but soon, she grew to be a formidable kunoichi and began to take on missions. Her friends didn't even know her real name, and she didn't like talking about her old life.

Kazumi arrived at the village over six years ago. She used to be an Iga kunoichi whose village was wiped out by another Iga ninja group. She was very frightened and very pregnant when she was rescued. She lived in the village since then where she gave birth to Kimi. Kaname helped her out by marrying her and becoming Kimi's father. He and Kazumi were not in love, but as best friends, they suited each other. Like Ryuji with her past, she didn't like to talk much about the incident. Kimi grew into a lively young girl with a bit of a mischievous and stubborn streak. She was skilled in shuriken throwing and ventriloquism, always practicing with her toy stars and her kitsune puppet doll, Sakura.

Regardless of their family ties and different pasts, Saori and her family and friends all looked up to each other. They were like a large family.

But numerous natural disasters had befallen their village just before Kaname became chief.

First, there was a two-year famine in their village. Their land had little rain and it got very dry in the mountains. Even in the rainy season, the mountain soil was not good for growing food. It was so bad the villagers were forced to forage and scavenge any food or water source they could find. Kaname and Tomoko were even forced to hunt wild boar for their meat even thought it was against the law to eat any kind of meat other than fish or chicken.

Then six months ago, the village was struck by a horrible plague. It all started when one of Kaname's fellow ninja comrades returned sick from a mission. Soon others got sick. Everyone thought it was a just a bad cold going around. That is, until Jayden realized that everyone who was sick started coughing up blood. He quickly realized that the village was infected with the deadly disease, tuberculosis. With no cure, half of the village folk, including their beloved village chief and high priest, succumbed to the deadly disease and died. Jayden said that it was a miracle that Kaname, Saori, their sisters, their friends, and Kimi did not get sick with this disease.

The village Saori and Kaname knew was almost wiped out. It was the hardest, most devastating years of their lives. Especially for their sisters and Shika, who lost both their fathers, and Kazumi, who had been worried sick whether or not her daughter would live to see the next sunrise.

With few local resources, poor living conditions, and many hungry mouths to feed, Kaname and Saori searched everywhere they could for help. During that time, their village suffered another blow at the hands of a forest fire caused by a lightning strike. It destroyed half their village and supplies, but thanks to Jayden's alert senses and warning, the villagers were quickly evacuated to safety and no one was hurt.

By then, Kaname and Saori's efforts finally paid off. They had been offered assistance, on one condition.

"The chief of the village must make a name for himself as part of the 'Nagasaki Vigilantes', an organization under the jurisdiction of Lord Nakagawa." Saori repeated for the umpteenth time, "This was the condition given, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." said Kaname, "Lord Nakagawa seeks only the most skilled ninja. It brings me great joy to know that he thinks so highly of our village. He has placed great faith in me, as such a ninja. Quite motivating."

Kaname was such a very good-natured person, and a gentle smile spread over his face as he told his sisters and friends of his decision. His unquestioning earnestness had them a little worried.

"Aren't the Nagasaki Vigilantes a rather dangerous organization?" Chouko asked. "Brother, you are not only the chief of our village, you are it's last hope. It wouldn't be right for you to put yourself at risk, alone."

"It is an organization our village should be proud to serve." said Kaname, "They punish the wicked unpunishable by law, in the name of justice. That is what I hear."

"All the more reason I should be serving in your place, Brother," said Saori.

Kaname shook his head. "That wouldn't do. Their condition is that only the most skilled ninja in the village must serve them. It isn't as if you and the others don't have an important role to serve, Saori. Protect the village in my absence. Kazumi and Kimi will stay Nagasaki with me until it's safe for them to go home. I accepted when you said you all wished to protect me on the journey, did I not? If anything, I'd rather have you stay in the village."

"But you're the one who asked me to be your bodyguard when I didn't want to." said Ryuji uneasily, "I have no problem being your guard, I just don't want to go to Nagasaki."

"That's because I trust your skills, Ryuji." said Kaname.

Ryuji frowned, "That is true, but…"

Saori and her fellow kunoichi didn't like it either, but they couldn't argue with his logic. So they fell silent.

Normally, someone else would be in charge of protecting their village chief on the road to Nagasaki. Instead, he asked for Rosalie and Ryuji to be his bodyguards, and it took some convincing to make Ryuji agree. With the outbreak and the other children still sick, Kamane decided to take Kazumi and Kimi with him. And his sisters argued that they needed to see what kind of organization their brother would be serving with their own eyes… Until they got their way.

_I supposed I couldn't ask more of him._ Saori thought.

"Saori, you are the only person who could serve as my double." said Kaname, "Chouko, you're the only person who could serve as my second-in-command. And the village depends on strong people like Tomoko, diligent people like Kamiko, and brave ones like Ryuji and Rosalie. Kazumi and Kimi will be safe in Nagasaki until this plague has passed. I place my faith in you not only as my sisters and friends, but as my guards."

There was a very brotherly look on his face as he gently patted Saori's head and pulled Chouko into to a shoulder hug. It was one of those few moments where they felt like they weren't a chief and guards, but just brother and sisters. Kaname would make a name for himself in Nagasaki, while Saori, Chouko, and others dedicated themselves to restoring their village. These are their duties.

_I suppose I have to get right into it,_ Saori thought, _After seeing Nagasaki with my own eyes._

Several days had passed since they had left the village, traveling while making sure they weren't seen. It was hard to do with a small girl and a strange foreign dog. But they managed it somehow. All they had to do was reach the end of this mountain road, and Nagasaki would be right in front of them.

After a while, Kimi said, "Daddy? Are we there yet?"

"Be patient, Kimi," said Kaname, "We just have to reach the end of this road and we'll be there."

"What is Nagasaki like?" asked Kimi.

"Well," said Kaname, "It's got lots of people, street venders with food and goods, a dock with many foreign boats, and buildings as tall as trees."

"Wow!" said Kimi, "Bigger than our house?"

"Much bigger." said Kaname, "But not everyone in the city is friendly, Kimi. There are a lot of bad guys there. You should never talk to or accept anything from strangers. Even if they seem nice. And you must never go anywhere without me or your mother. Understood?"

"Yes, Daddy." said Kimi.

"Most importantly, you must never ever let anyone know that our family are ninjas or members of the vigilantes. We must kill anyone who discovers our true identity. And the same goes for the members who tell others. And we don't want that to happen. Understood?"

Kimi got scared of this, but she answered, "Yes, Daddy…"

Suddenly, Reiji lifted his head up and started flicking his forked tongue out. He always did that when tasting the air. Then, Jayden froze and sniffed the air.

"Hold it." he said.

Everyone stopped and looked at Jayden. But not because he just spoke. It wasn't unusual for Jayden to speak. It was one of his many powers as a familiar guardian. He could speak and had great wisdom and knowledge. It was his tune of voice that got their attention. Normally, Jayden was friendly and laid-back, but he never got serious except during a mission.

…Or if something was terribly wrong.

"What is it, boy?" Rosalie asked.

A grim look spread on Jayden's face as he sniffed the air.

"I smell smoke ahead." said Jayden.

"Reiji says he can sense it too." said Shika.

"Another forest fire?!" cried Yuki in a panic.

Jayden shook his head. "No. It's not trees that are burning. Give me a second."

He sniffed the air and tilled his ears up, trying to figure out what was going on.

_What's going on?!_ Saori thought, worryingly.

Jayden spoke as he smelled and listened carefully. "Burning houses and human bodies…yelling and screaming… I need a better look. I need a bird's eye view."

Shika knew what Jayden wanted. She blew into a bird-shaped whistle which gave out the sound of a songbird call. Hoshi the raven flew down from the skies. He had been flying overhead the whole journey, not straying far from them. With a flap of his wings, he perched on Shika's outstretched arm.

"Hoshi, tell me what you saw up there." she said, "What's with the smoke and fire?"

Hoshi spoke to her in a series of caws, but Shika understood him.

Her face betrayed a grim report. "Guys, there's a village on fire up ahead!"

Kimi let out a frightened squeal. She remembered the fire in their village.

Kaname's face turned grim. "Girls. We're changing our course. We have to go to that village."

"We mustn't, brother!" Saori argued, "It's too dangerous! Your duty is to reach Nagasaki unharmed!"

"Have you forgotten, Saori?" said Kaname, "'The one who leads the village must always act in the name of justice.'"

"Yes, but…!" Saori started.

At times like these, Kaname seemed too kind and noble to be a village chief. The phrase he always quoted was just an example.

"We have no time to talk." said Kaname, ignoring his sister's plea, "There has to be something we can do to help. Yuki, stay out of sight and keep Kimi safe."

"But-!" Yuki began.

"That's an order, Yuki." said Kaname, "A fire is no place for children. Rosalie, have Jayden lead us."

Rosalie spoke to Jayden in a commanding tone. "Jayden, find it! Find it, boy!"

An order.

As a familiar guardian, Jayden could not delay or disobey a direct order given to him by his mistress. He ran off, following his ears and nose. Kaname made a beeline after him. The others had no choice but to follow them both.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the horizon, the ocean came into view. At the same time, the bitter scent of burning fire greeted the group. In the distance, a thin plume of smoke snaked upward through the clear blue sky. They soon saw its source. True to Jayden's and Hoshi's word, a roadside village was being razed. The flames engulfing the village seemed to be leaping towards the sky. Kaname ran headlong towards it, and the women decided to follow. Yuki made sure Kimi stayed back at a safe distance.

The fire had left most of the village in smoldering ruin. Everywhere they looked, there were bodies of the fallen villagers. It was an inferno that kept spreading, and their expressions betrayed the grimness of the situation. The memory of their own village on fire flashed in their minds. There was no way they could put out this fire.

"This is just horrible…" said Kamiko.

"Everyone!" Jayden barked over the roaring flames, "The fires will soon spread where we stand! It's a real pity, but we must leave for our own safety!"

But no sooner had he said this, then…

"H…Help…"

They heard a woman's voice, weakly crying out for help. Kaname and Saori hurried off in its direction. The others followed at a safe distance. They soon found it's source. A burning warehouse, which looked like it was about to collapse any minute. Within it was a woman, who looked to be with child, pleading for rescue.

"Oh my god, she's pregnant!" gasped Shika.

"Stay right there!" Kaname called out to her, "I'll help you!"

With no regard for his own safety, Kaname was ready to leap into this burning warehouse. Saori and Chouko found themselves holding him back.

"Brother, no!" Saori yelled.

"Brother, it's too dangerous!" Chouko cried, "We can't allow you to place yourself in harm's way!"

"Saori. Chouko. She is with child." said Kaname, "There is a new life within her."

With a firm yet tender grip on my arm, Kaname gave his sisters a gentle smile.

"If I can save her, that means there will be two survivors. They will be the future of this village." His expression turned serious. "This village is in ruins, much like our own. It is my duty… No, my desire, to save both."

And with that, Kaname dashed into the burning warehouse.

"Jayden, hold up the warehouse!" Rosalie called.

An order.

Jayden used his powers to hold up the burning building while Kaname rushed to the woman's aid.

_Brother is very kind. _Saori thought,_ By itself, that wouldn't be a problem. But it means he cannot handle making tough calls. He says true to his heart, and leads with it. I can only hope this won't prove to be his undoing in Nagasaki._

The sight of a smiling Kaname extending his hand to the pregnant woman filled Saori with worrying thoughts like these. Swiftly he carried her out. He then softly placed her into Saori's arms.

"She seems to have hurt her ankle." said Kaname, "Please, help her walk."

Saori nodded. "Yes, I will."

Since she didn't have Kaname's strength, Saori had to set the woman down once, then offered her own shoulder to lean on. Chouko rushed to help them.

It was only in an instant that Saori took her eyes off Kaname, in search of a safer spot. It was then that they heard a man's voice.

"Burn it all down! More flaming arrows! Kill anyone that fights back!"

"…More raiders?!" shouted Kaname.

Through the haze of fire, the group could see the faint outlines of the enemy. A volley of flaming arrows came from their direction. The kunoichi all leapt out of the way to avoid the arrows. Just then, one of those arrows came down and struck Jayden in the rump. He yelped in pain and quickly yanked it out with his teeth. The woman whom Saori was supporting let out a piercing scream. Hurriedly, everyone turned to look.

CRASH!

In his panic to remove the arrow, Jayden had lost his concentration and the warehouse, still in flames, came crashing down furiously.

"Brother!"

The screams of Saori and her sisters and friends were drowned out by the roar of collapsing rubble, and a cold sweat trickled down their backs.

And their chief was still inside.

Through the flames, Saori saw Kaname. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be hurt. But one of the massive beams had fallen on top of him, and he couldn't move.

Suddenly, Kimi broke free from Yuki's arms and came rushing over.

"Daddy! No!" Kimi cried.

Kimi made to run towards the warehouse, but Kazumi quickly caught her in her arms and stopped her.

"No, Kimi! You must stay clear from the flames!" Kazumi cried, "Yuki! Take this woman somewhere safe! It's too dangerous!"

Yuki quickly took the woman and ran to find a safe hiding spot for her.

"Shika!" cried Kamiko, "Do something!"

Shika got out one of her white talisman cards from her pocket. She quickly drew a pentagram and threw it at the burning warehouse. The card burned into ashes and let out only a mist of stream that did nothing.

"My powers just aren't strong enough for a water spell!" cried Shika.

"Jayden, move the debris!" Rosalie yelled.

Jayden started into the warehouse. He barely got two feet inside when the heat and smoke forced him back out.

"It's too hot for me to enter!" barked Jayden, "The only way to save him is to get inside and move the beams by hand, which is suicide! Being burned alive can kill even me!"

"Brother, I'll be right there to help you!" Saori called out.

Just as she was ready to leap into the bellowing flames, she looked back in the flames and her brother slowly smiled.

"Saori, I won't let you or the others come any closer." said Kaname.

"What?"

"My legs, they won't move." he said, "Besides, it's only a matter of time before the fire will swallow this warehouse, too."

"That won't matter as long as you stay alive!" Saori cried stubbornly, "I, I can move those beams…"

"You are a very skilled kunoichi." said Kaname, "But you could never remove these beams. We all know that, do we not?"

The beams which were crushing Kaname couldn't be lifted, not with all the women's strength combined. Saori didn't want to admit it, but it was true. Those beams were soon engulfed in flames, taking Kaname with them.

"Saori. As village chief, I have three orders for you and the girls."

"B-Brother…?!"

"First. Make sure that woman gets to safety. Second. Get Kazumi and Kimi to Nagasaki. Third. Restore our village. Saori. The future of this village, and our own. Both I leave to you and the others."

Saori cried out to him. "Brother!"

"I leave these tasks for you, Saori. So there may be sorrow, no more for anyone… And Kimi…?"

Tears fell from Kimi's eyes as she helplessly looked on. "Daddy…"

"Take care of your mother for me… Be a brave, strong girl…"

And with that, a column of flame erased Kaname from their view. Where once stood the warehouse, now remained only roaring crimson flames.

Kimi called out to the flames. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"N-No… I can't believe this, I won't…" Saori choked.

"No!" cried Kimi, "Please come out, Daddy! Daddy! DAAADDYYYYYY!"

It was at that moment that Saori and Kimi knew. Knew that they had lost the most important person in their lives, the one who had always been there for them. Kaname and Saori were twins and Kimi was his stepdaughter, after all. They all had an unspoken, unbreakable bond…

One that vanished in that moment.

* * *

After making sure the pregnant woman found a safe haven, Saori and the others walked around what was left of the village. Kaname's last words were always on their minds. It seemed there were no other survivors.

As soon as they returned to the smoldering warehouse ruins, an inexpressible feeling of loss swept over all of them. Kazumi hugged her daughter as the little girl wept bitterly while the sisters hugged each other for comfort. Saori tried not to cry as tears filled her eyes.

"Brother can't be dead. I won't believe it." Saori cried.

"He's gone, Saori." said Jayden.

"He was always so kind." Kamiko said, holding back her tears.

"Too kind, even." said Tomoko, "Trying to save everyone, and paying the price for it."

"He was always like that." said Yuki.

They all gazed upon the still-roaring roaring flames. They were transfixed. They couldn't move, couldn't leave that warehouse.

"We can do no more for this village, girls." said Jayden, "We have to leave."

It was just then they heard uproarious laughter shatter the silence.

There was a man walking through the flames. An overweight, arrogant-looking man with a top knot and an expensive, high-end kimono. He looked like he was a merchant of some sort. And a very rich one from the looks of it. With perverted glee, he kicked any bodies he came across, living or dead.

"That's what you get for defying me! Burn it all, down to the ground!" He joyfully barked orders at his henchmen, then cackled with sinister glee. "Defying me means doom for your village! Beg all you want, I'll still leave your homes in ashes!"

Saori and her family glared at the man as he continued ranting.

"This man…" said Saori, "He's the one who set this village on fire!"

No sooner had those words left her lips, then the girls felt their breaths catch in their throats and blood rush to their heads. Their grief was forgotten and replaced with anger. Chouko happened to glance at Ryuji. She had a look of absolute horror on her face, as if she had just seen a monster.

"Ryuji, are you alright?" Chouko asked.

Ryuji was so terrified that she didn't even answer. Her hands were visibly shaking and she started to hyperventilate. Chouko had to hold her hands to calm her down and keep their position hidden.

"All right, that oughta do it." said the man, "Back to Nagasaki we go. Word'll get out about what happened here soon enough."

With that, he turned his back and began to walk away. It was the perfect opportunity…

With bloodlust in her eyes, Saori readied her sickle and chain.

"Sister?" exclaimed Chouko.

"My brother's death must be avenged!" Saori said, "No matter how many henchmen he has, I am a kunoichi. It would be easy to just decapitate that man. I don't care whether I live or die, so long as I can take him down!"

Or, so she thought.

Steeling her grip on her sickle and chain, Saori took her first step through the flames. In the blink of an eye, the man was surrounded by henchmen. It seemed that these fierce, seasoned soldiers had sensed her presence.

"What is it? Some headstrong fool looking for blood?" The sneering man called out, while his henchmen narrowed their eyes to try and spot who it was.

Thankfully, the walls of fire acted as a veil and hid the kunoichis' position. It was soon obvious they weren't going to make the first move. The man seemed secure in his own safety. Even Shika, the best bowswoman in their village, couldn't get a clear shot at him with the flames and bodyguards obstructing her view. He turned to walk away, guffawing all the while. Saori couldn't let him get away. But she knew she couldn't take on that many enemies by herself, even with her sisters and friends as backup.

In the time Saori wasted hesitating, fire had engulfed everything around her and the others. The disgusting laughter of the man soon faded away.

Saori looked down at the ground as the flames continued to dance. "I was my brother's keeper. I asked for this responsibility myself. And still, I couldn't save him…"

Her sorrow was replaced by regret.

"I wish Daddy were still here…" said Kimi sadly.

"Well, if he were still here, what would he say?" asked Jayden.

It was then that Saori remembered that Kaname would always say.

_"The one who leads the village must always act in the name of justice."_

_I have to do something, or else our village will perish._ Saori thought, _I can't allow that to happen. But what's the right and just thing to do?_

The flames burned even higher, tinging the sky in a crimson hue. Everything was awash in red. It was then that Saori made her choice.

"I have to act in my brother's place," she said, "And make a name for myself as part of the Nagasaki Vigilantes. Then I can restore our village, and someday avenge my brother. I'll never forget what that man looked like. I will take his life with my own two hands, for my brother."

Saori put her sickle and chain away. She removed her treasured hairpin and let her hair down from its knot.

"But there's something I have to do first." She took out the knife she kept for self-defense. "Brother… I will make sure your sacrifice was not in vain."

With that, Saori used her knife to cut away her long hair. It fell to the ground, where it soon burned away to nothing. They were twins after all. Identical. With short hair, not even the people of her village could tell her and her brother apart.

Saori turned her backs to the flames which surrounded her, looking at the girls with a determined look of leadership.

"I am Kaname Shishido now." she announced, "Until the day I restore our village, and find my vengeance, we must abandon the name Saori! Kazumi and Kimi, you'll come with me to Nagasaki."

"Does that mean I have to call you 'Daddy' now, Auntie Saori?" asked Kimi.

"Wait, Sister," said Chouko, "I'll go with you and help you."

"Me too!" said Kamiko and Tomoko.

"We'll all go with you," said Rosalie, "We'll help you."

Suddenly, Ryuji said hesitantly, "And if that man saw us and recognized us, what then? Women don't have much freedom in the city."

"We can all follow Saori's example and live as men." said Tomoko, "I've been doing it for years, so I don't see why we can't do it."

"Okay, that's good." said Ryuji.

"I'll go with," said Rosalie, "But I'm definitely not dressing as a man."

"Me neither." said Shika, "But we have to save our village for Kaname."

"Okay then," said Saori, "Let's go."

And so the kunoichi began walking through the fire and flames. They had to go to Nagasaki, to save their village.

They had to do it, no matter how hard it may prove to be…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They finally reached Nagasaki.

In this era where the Shogunate reigned, Nagasaki was the only port open to foreign vessels, flourishing with various foreign cultures. It was as lively as Edo, yet had its own atmosphere.

Because of wanting to remain discreet, the women had broken up before arriving at the city and came in separate groups. Saori, Kazuki, and Kimi were in a group pretending to be a traveling family. Chouko, Kamiko, Tomoko, and Yuki came as a group of four brothers. Ryuji was with Shika with Reiji hidden around her neck and Hoshi flying overhead, resting between rooftops as they walked. And Rosalie was traveling with Jayden who disguised himself as a handsome young man.

Minus Rosalie and Shika, the women were all dressed up as men.

On the main street, Kazumi held Kimi's hand as they walked along down the street with Saori. The six-year-old girl was very excited to see a new place with large buildings and many bright colors. She kept pointing at things and calling out to her mother, all excited. You never would have guessed that just a while ago, she was mourning the loss of her stepfather.

Next to them, there was a tabloid seller hawking up its rag at the top of his lungs. He was a tall, muscular young man with green hair, teal eyes, and tanned skin. His clothes were very cool. He wore a white kimono jacket with lime-green and black forest patterns, and brown herringbone trimming. The sleeves were poorly stitched to the shoulder with red cording and he wasn't even wearing the right sleeve. He also wore a tight, sleeveless, dark violet turtleneck shirt with white rims, a red cord necklace, green patterned hook forearm bands with white bindings, a sky-blue sash belt, white and grey pants, and sockless sandals. He also a tan camo-patterned bandana wrapped around his forehead.

"Extra, extra! Nagasaki Vigilantes strike again! Crooked bureaucrat meets his end!"

People soon ravened around the tabloid seller. Everyone seemed to want a copy. These tabloids were seen as special editions, and were a vital source of news for the townspeople.

"They lurk in the shadows, work in silence! Are they good or evil? Read the truth about the vigilantes here!"

Kazumi walked over to the tabloid writer. "Excuse me."

"Do you need a tabloid?" he asked.

"Actually, I need directions." said Kazumi, "I'm looking for the Meiko Salon. Do you know where it is?"

The man smiled and pointed down the street. "The Meiko Salon is about ten buildings down that way on your left. There should be a sign outside."

"Thank you," said Kazumi bowing in gratitude.

She then went back to Saori and they continued on their way.

They soon arrived at their destination, and it wasn't long before the rest of their group finally arrived.

* * *

The day had finally come. It was Saori's first time meeting with the Nagasaki Vigilantes, as one of them. Wearing Kaname's clothes, she stood with her family and friends outside a room, anxiously waiting to be called upon.

To hide their feminine figures, Ryuji and Tomoko had Saori and the girls each bound their chests tightly in a pure white cloth. They also wore long, loose-fitting clothing to further cover their chests and curves. They were inconvenient in hot weather, but they were functional and essential. Saori and her sisters and sister-in-law already knew how to walk, talk, and behave like a man, and Saori knew her brother well enough to act like him. They had so much in common.

Saori herself was wearing Kaname's orange kimono with yellow sleeve trimming, a pale tan patterned short-sleeved kimono with a pale red patterned collar and lining, and black to purple undersleeves that hooked onto her middle fingers by a ring. She wore a purple pants with black to tan calf cuffs and zori sandals and socks. The outfit was held together with a sash that was purple and lavender with plum blossoms and held with a red cord with red tassels. She wore a brass bangle on her left wrist. To cover her chest and neck, Saori had a red and pale pink scarf wrapped around her shoulders and fastened it with a pearl chain and amethyst pin.

So far, nobody had seen through Saori's ruse. No one knew that she was an impostor, only pretending to be Kaname.

"Please come this way, all of you."

Makoto Nakagawa, who had been introduced to the women as the manager of the Nagasaki Vigilantes, called for them.

He was a well-refined man of about late thirties, early forties with long navy-blue hair that followed past his waist. He wore a high-quality purple kimono and he had almond-shaped blue eyes that were gentle, yet sharp. Saori could tell this was not only a man of high status and authority, but also stern with an iron will.

With a slight bow, Saori stepped into the room. Her sisters and friends followed in behind her. Apparently, they walked into a neatly organized, all-purpose room. It looked like it was part bedroom, part office, part greeting room, and part art parlor. There was a working desk in one corner of the room and opposite of that was a large shelf cabinet with various drawers that held various supplies and paperwork. In another corner, the was a nearly organized pile of art supplies for some reason.

All eyes were on the new arrivals. In addition to Makoto, there were six men in the room. They stared, either out of interest or bemusement.

Nervously, Saori gulped.

These were some seasoned veterans. She could tell by looking at them. Their ages ranged from mid-twenties, to late thirties, but their athleticism, masculinity, and good health made them all seem younger. And they were quite handsome.

Makoto spoke up. "Allow me to introduce you all to the latest addition to the Nagasaki Vigilantes: Kaname, chief of a certain ninja village."

Trying not to let her nervousness show, Saori bowed deeply. "…I am Kaname Shishido."

Makoto spoke again. "As Kaname is still a newcomer to Nagasaki, he shall be working at the Meiko Salon until he grows accustomed to our city. He has brought some companions who will also be working with us. I expect everyone to give Kaname and his comrades their full assistance, so they may sooner become familiar with life in Nagasaki."

"We look forward to working with you all." Saori said.

_It will be no easy task to make a name for myself among such experienced people, all while keeping my true identity a secret. This might be tougher than I thought. But I must go through with it, to save my village._

Bowing deeply again, Saori glanced over the faces of the people here. Then addressed the members of her group.

"Well, guys," said Saori, "Introduce yourselves."

Chouko stepped forward wearing white men's kimono with a red and blue nagajuban, red forearm cuffs, a multicolored obi with a black obijimi cord, dark grey pants, wooden zori sandals, and a red scarf draped across her neck and chest. Her hair was in a low ponytail with most of it hidden under her scarf.

"I'm Ginjiro Takahashi," she said, using her father's name, "I am Kaname's right-hand man and second-in-command of our village. I know our village chief was asked to join you, but as his comrades and friends, we want to help out however we can."

Rosalie stepped forward as herself. She was wearing a Western women's outfit called a dress. It was a pretty, yet simple dress with pink and purple vertical stripes, long, puffy sleeves, a frilly white collar, and white lace. Her locket hung from her neck while Jayden sat at her side, wearing a leather collar with his name engraved on it in Dutch.

"My name's Rosalie Hendrik," said Rosalie, "My family came from Holland, but I've been trained in Kaname's village as a child. I specialize in undercover missions with my attack dog, Jayden."

"That would be me." said Jayden.

The men all stared wide-eyed at him.

"Don't be surprised." said Jayden, "I am a familiar guardian blessed by a messenger of Inari. Being able to speak your tongue is one of my many powers. I can only be heard by those whom I wish to be heard by. I look forward to working with you along with my mistress."

Shika stepped forward wearing a traditional shrine maiden's outfit with her white cloak. The trumpet sleeves were white with red cord trimming with cloverleaf knots, golden bells, and red tassels on the bottom sleeves. Her hakama pants were red with orange hems and a pattern of pink sakura blossoms and a golden wind. A yellow obi was around her waist with a purple simmering bow and a golden obijimi cord with tassels. Her hair was back in a simple ponytail with red cord and brass hairpins with red tassels and bells. Hoshi was perched on her hand.

"I'm Shika Inuyoshi." she said, "I'm the shrine maiden of our village. I am a diviner and skilled bowswoman, but I'm afraid I can only do basic things as a diviner. I have two companions, Hoshi and Reiji. They help me with my work."

Shika held up Reiji in her hand and Hoshi on the same arm to show the others. They were surprised to see a raven, and obviously wary of Reiji. She gently petted them on the head to show that they were tame.

Saori looked over at Ryuji who was next. Ryuji was wary of removing her fur cloak.

"Go ahead, Ryuji," said Saori, "There's no one in here but us."

Still a bit cautious, Ryuji took off her hood and removed her fur cloak to show herself. She was wearing a brown men's kimono tied with a violet-red and orange obi and a maroon and magenta striped haori coat. She also wore a scarf to hide her gender, an orange one with an onyx broach.

"I-I'm Ryuji." she said nervously, "I-I w-work as our village's underground network and informant. I used to live in Nagasaki a few years back but had to leave…"

Ryuji replaced her cloak and backed away as if to hide from these strangers.

"I'm sorry." she said, "I just… I mean…"

Ryuji couldn't find the words, so Saori spoke for her. "Ryuji's scared of strange men. He was a refugee in our village, but I'm sure he'll warm up to you."

No one questioned Ryuji or voice any opinions about that.

Kamiko then came forwards, unhappy with what she had to wear. She was wearing a kimono similar to Saori's, but more stylish with slight differences. Her kimono was blue with a flower pattern and a teal collar and lining. Instead of undersleeves, she had magenta armbands with yellow fingerless hook gloves. She had skinny white pants held up by a pink obi and white cord, and wooden sandals with no socks. She also wore a yellow and teal scarf, tied in a stylish, masculine knot to hide her chest and long hair.

"I'm Riku." said Kamiko, "I'm Ginjiro's younger brother, and the tailor of our village. I'm not much of a fighter, but I'm great with disguises and undercover work."

Kazumi stepped forward. She was wearing a yellow short-sleeve kimono with cloud patterns and a blue collar and lining, grey long-sleeve undershirt and pants, and a light grey obi with a light blue cord. She also wore the beaded necklace and bracelet Kimi made for her last month and had her hair tied back in a low ponytail with a grey cloth.

"I'm Kazumi." said Kazumi, "I specialize in poisons and stealth kills. I had to bring my daughter with us for her own safety. I apologize ahead of time for any inconvenience she gives you."

Tomoko then stepped forward. She was wearing a simple orange men's kimono, red hakama pants, and a purple and grey obi sash. Her sleeves had been tied back with a white strap and though her chest binding was visible through her open collar, it still hid her figure. Her hair was tied up in it's usual ponytail with a red cord in a cloverleaf knot.

"I'm Taichi," said Tomoko, "I'm Riku's twin brother, and one of our village's strongest members. I specialize in sword fighting."

Then Yuki came forward. She wore a similar kimono like Saori's, but of a different collar. Hers was indigo lining over red with yellow star patterns, an orange obi with black circle patterns and pink lining with a white cord. Her pants were also indigo, and her calf cuffs were maroon. She didn't have undersleeves or a bracelet, but she did wear an aqua blue scarf that hid her chest and concealed her long hair.

"And I'm Fuji." said Yuki, "And I'm Ginjiro's, Riku's, and Taichi's youngest brother. I'm still in training under Kaname's instruction."

"You've got some fire in your eyes, kid. I like that." said one of the men, peering into Yuki's eyes with a friendly grin.

_Too close, he's too close! _she thought,_ Has he already figured me out?_

She warily raised her eyes to meet his. And so did Saori the other women. Thankfully, he didn't seem too suspicious at all. He casually patted Yuki on the shoulder.

"Name's Ukyo." he said, still smiling, "Senior administrator of the Nagasaki commissioners, during the day. You guys got any problems, you come to me. Okay? Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. Anything you need done, just leave it to me."

Ukyo was certainly confident. The women could sense he had the skills to back up his claims, too.

_I guess I was wrong, I worried over nothing._ Yuki thought, _I suppose he's just a very friendly, very close talker…_

Saori and the girls secretly breathed in a sigh of relief, then took a better look at Ukyo. Contrary to the others, Ukyo looked really cool. He had sky-blue eyes and long red hair held back in a ponytail. He was dressed in red kimono with a teal collar and inner sleeves, yellow diamond patterns on the sleeves and triangle patterns on the collar. He also wore grey striped hakama pants with a teal sash and blue cord with red and brass beading and a katana and short sword sheathed at his left hip to showed him to be a commissioner.

Still, Nagasaki commissioners are supposed to be the best of the best, the elite chosen by the Nagasaki magistrate. It's hard to believe that someone like that would lead a double life as a vigilante.

With that same smile on his face, Ukyo pointed to the man sitting next to him.

"This here's Eduard." he said, "We grew up in the same place, so we're like old friends."

"I… am Eduard." said the man with a slight foreign accent, "Look forward to working with you."

He bowed deeply. This guy was definitely not Japanese. From his dark clothing, he looked to be a foreigner from another country. He wore a grey formal long-sleeve shirt with white pin stripes and an orange ribbon tie, a black and grey vest with gold trimming and buttons, matching pants, a brown and white gilded belt, and dark brown lace boots that came up to his knees. He had a black mantle with gold trimming over his shoulders and fastened with brass and sapphire cape clips. In his hand, he had an orange and black cane that Rosalie instantly recognized as a disguised swordstick.

Just by the way he acted, there seemed to be no difference between him and the others. But there was no ignoring his brilliant golden hair. Rosalie couldn't take her eyes off it. Kamiko and Yuki secretly fawned over his handsome, exotic looks.

"You probably guessed already, but Ed here's Dutch." said Ukyo, "Works as exclusive interpreter to the Dutch trading house by day."

A stony-faced Eduard spoke. "Never seen another foreigner, have you?"

Those eyes, of violet hues different than Saori's, were fixed on Rosalie. Without meaning to, she had looked away.

"If we speak the same language, it will not affect our work." Saori said, "It will…take some getting used to."

"Ed here only says what he needs to." said Ukyo, "You can talk to him, but you might have some problems communicating."

"I say what I need… Only." said Eduard.

Chuckling, Ukyo finished Eduard's sentence for him. "Yeah, got it. I'm sure he won't mind helping you, either."

Ukyo didn't seem to mind giving a little help to an old friend.

A third man spoke up. "My name's Asagi. Before you ask, I'm a monk by day."

The women took a closer look the one who spoke boldly.

Asagi had medium-short, sweptback blue hair with a few strands over his grey eyes and wore two unique earrings on either side. He definitely was dressed as a monk. A Shinto priest, to be precise. He wore a traditional priest's kimono that was blue with a white to light blue cover with light tan chrysanthemum flowers and wind patterns. It came with yellow and dark yellow hood, a dark blue turtleneck undershirt with hook sleeves, blue flannel pants, and blue slip-on shoes. Two red cord cloverleaf knots with double tassels were pinned to the front of his chest and more red cord trimmed the sleeves, with each one ending in a tassel with a jade bead. A black obi sash was wrapped around his waist with an elaborate cord with a Shinto charm, and more red cord and jade beads. He looked to be at least ten years older than Saori, Chouko, and Rosalie.

"You are a monk, yet also a ninja…?" Saori asked, surprised.

Asagi snickered at her question. "And a good one, too. I just happen to be a monk during the day."

"Asagi is also an excellent diviner. He is an invaluable member of our team." Makoto added, but it seemed his helpful comments only rubbed Asagi the wrong way.

It was only for an instant, and Asagi returned to his normal self.

"Some people say that the roots of ninja lay with the founder of divination." said Asagi, "I'm surprised that the chief of a ninja village doesn't even know something like that."

"Er…!" Cold terror shot through Saori's body at hearing that phrase, village chief.

_That's right. I have to act like I'm the chief of my village here._ Saori thought to herself, _I should be more careful with what I say and do._

"I apologize for my ignorance." she said, "I shall strive to improve."

"…Well, it's just what some people say, anyhow." said Asagi dismissively.

It was then that a refined gentleman spoke up, as if to defend 'Kaname'. "Sir Asagi, I, too, must apologize for my ignorance. I shall strive to improve."

Asagi and the women stared at him.

This man had short, straight lilac hair and yellow-green eyes. He was the shortest of the group—just shorter than Kaname was—with androgynous features. He wore a white high-end kimono of yellow and brown splotches on the top and bottom, and a dark purple collar and sash with yellow and red flower patterns on them. Over that, he wore a henna haori jacket with small diamond patters, marron and gilded square and circle patterns, and a purple lining with purple ribbon straps. Even the zori sandals with white socks were high-quality as well.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Yuzuki. I am the youngest son of the Hirano imports shop by day."

"The Hirano?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

Saori and her friends didn't know much about Nagasaki, but even they've heard of them from Ryuji. The Hirano was a major trading house, with a very long history.

Yuzuki met her words with a gentle smile. "I see you've heard of us, Ryuji. Please tell me if you ever need anything."

"The Nagasaki Vigilantes owe much to the Hirano." Matoko explained, "Do not hesitate to come to Yuzuki with any problems you may have. I'm sure he won't turn you away."

"We look forward to working with you." Saori said bowing her head.

_I am a little interested in exotic exports, but… I'm Kaname now. He'd never need such things._

Suddenly, someone grabbed Saori's arm, snapping her back into reality. Scared senseless, she turned to face the culprit.

_I shouldn't have let my guard down! Has someone caught onto my ruse?_

A pair of steely yellow eyes pieced Saori and her disguised sisters and friends with his gaze. They belonged to a very tall, muscular man with tanned skin, short grey hair. A scar was across his left cheek, clearly a cut from an old injury. He wore a white dojo kimono with grey lining and a teal and black pattered sash tying back the sleeves, red wrappings on his forearms, blue hakama pants with light blue hexagonal trimming pattern, a white sash, and sockless sandals.

"You all have such thin arms." he commented, "Can you even train?"

_I know we've got thinner arms, we're girls. Oh, please don't let him figure us out! _Tomoko prayed in a panic.

Saori and the others were at a loss for how to respond. Thankfully, the man simply grinned and thumped his chest.

"Come see me at my dojo when you've got some free time." he said, "I'll train you. My name is Shintaro. I'm master of a dojo. Speed might be important to a ninja, but I think a strong body is just as important. You're men, you should have some muscles on you."

_So… he hasn't seen through our disguises… has he?_

Tomoko was greatly relieved. It seemed Shintaro didn't suspect a thing, or mean anything by his remarks.

"Thank you for your considerateness." she said.

Still grinning, Shintaro turned his focus to the next person. That person had been quietly staring at Saori and her group this whole time.

He looked to be the youngest member at Saori's age and just half a head taller than her with wild teal hair. He wore a forest green worker's kimono with a lighter boarder, purple under-trimming with yellow stitching, all tied back with a white sash. He also wore black to purple skinny pants with open rims lined with pale tan and sockless sandals. At his waist, he wore a cream to brown worker's apron tied with a yellow sash. Most peculiar, he had a black eyepatch over his left eye. The look in his visible green eye showed Saori and the others someone who was apprehensive.

"Come on, Kagura," said Shintaro, "Introduce yourself."

The man who Shintaro called "Kagura", simply nodded, his gaze darting about the room.

"I, I'm Kagura," he stammered, "I, uh, work at the Meiko Salon, too. Just like you."

Kagura seemed to need some time choosing the right words. After a short pause, he spoke up, with the faintest of smiles.

"I'm n-not a good teacher, not really. B-But, I'll try. To, uh, answer your questions." Kagura finished.

"Thank you." Saori replied.

The women smiled, and it seemed Kagura relaxed a bit. He smiled, too.

With the introductions finished, Makoto spoke up.

"Kaname, these are the six men who will be accompanying you and your companions on your missions for the Nagasaki Vigilantes. I know we have quite a collection of eccentrics, but I do hope you get on with them."

"Yes, we will try." Saori replied.

_Looks like I don't have to walk on eggshells with such nice people._ She thought, _All that's left is to make sure I keep up my charade._

The women all breathed a huge sigh of relief. It was then that Makoto spoke, a little sternly.

"However, we don't have the luxury of taking it slow, just for a newcomer. We must make preparations so that Kaname and the others can take part in our next missions."

_Next missions? They're putting us to work already?_

The women's eyes widened, and Makoto sensed what Saori thought. He nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"We won't be sending any of you out on your own." said Makoto, "All newcomers must be accompanied by one more experienced, so they may learn under their tutelage."

He looked at Saori. "Kaname. I will grant you and your companions the favor of selecting your instructors."

"Instructors?" Saori echoed, a bit nervously.

Saori looked at across the room, to the six people standing in front of her. There was Ukyo, Eduard, Asagi, Yuzuki, Shintaro, and Kagura. Saori knew she was probably going to be spending a lot of time with this instructor. She wanted to choose the one that was least likely to catch on, but all of them seemed pretty sharp.

_I guess I'll have to go with my gut on this one._

Saori thought about it for a moment, then looked back up at Makoto.

But before she could speak up, Chouko said, "For my instructor, I will choose Ukyo."

Ukyo opened his eyes wide as if he were slightly surprised, but before long he sent Chouko a cordial smile.

"Smart guy." he said, "Alright now, don't you worry. Just leave everything to me."

"I still have a lot to learn," said Chouko, "So I hope I do not end up being a bother to you."

"You're still new, so don't worry about stuff like that for now." said Ukyo, "But you better make sure you do a good job of remembering your responsibilities. I'll take care of the rest. Right now, all you should be worrying about is making sure you do your job and making sure you come back home alive."

His kind words made her feel at ease, so she nodded in response with a sense of comfort.

_Ukyo seems to be the kind of person who takes good care of those around him… _Chouko thought,_ It looks like I probably made the right choice._

Then, Rosalie spoke up. "Alright. I would like to have Eduard as my instructor."

After looking back and forth around the room, the man Rosalie requested nodded in silence.

_It is just as Ukyo told me. _Rosalie thought,_ Eduard probably only says the bare minimum of what needs to be said. Eduard not talking much actually reduces the chance of me accidentally blurting out something about Saori as well…_

This reason alone played no small part in Rosalie choosing Eduard.

_This is just how things are going to have to be. It is a little surprising that one of the vigilante members is from another country though… Just like me…_

With that in mind, Rosalie looked over at Eduard, and she was captivated by his clear, bright eyes. He was curiously staring right back at her,

_His eyes are so beautiful…_

She stood motionless, unable to take her eyes off him. It was as if she were being drawn in.

As she remained there standing still, Eduard eventually took Rosalie by the hand and pulled her closer to him. The movement surprised her, and she soon felt his warm lips touch the back of her hand before the others even knew what was going on.

Rosalie let out a surprised cry. "Ah…?!"

_I remember my mother telling me…that this is what men do back in Holland when they greet a woman. This is the first time someone's greeted me like-_

"W-What the hell?!"

Without warning, Saori pulled Rosalie's hand away, very angry. The other girls gawk at Eduard in shock and disgust.

"Since when has it been okay to kiss my friend like this?!" Saori yelled at him.

She gave Eduard a piercing stare, to which he just gave her a puzzled look in response.

"I was just greeting her…?" he said after an awkward pause.

"That may be okay in whatever country you come from," said Saori, "But this is Japan. Go find another girl to kiss if that's what you're into!"

"Another girl?" said Eduard, "Oh… She was so cute that I…"

_What…?! _Rosalie thought,_ I can't believe how he could say such a thing even though we've just met…!_

There was nothing Rosalie or Saori could do in response to that straightforward comment he made.

Ukyo walked out between Eduard and Saori.

He laughed a little bit. "Sorry about that, Kaname. Ed is a little strange sometimes. His heart's in the right place though, so please don't hold it against him."

"Relax, Kaname," said Jayden, "He means no harm. That may seem shocking for you, but that's normal in the Western world."

"Uh, alright…" Saori said, trying to relax.

"Hey, Ed." Ukyo said as he patted Eduard on the shoulder, "I don't know if that's how you greet girls in other countries, but I'm pretty sure anyone would be surprised if you suddenly kissed them like that."

After being prompted a bit by Ukyo, Eduard faced Saori once more and bowed.

"…Sorry." he said.

"No, uh… I'm sorry, too." said Saori, "I shouldn't have raised my voice like that."

"Really, I'm alright, Kaname." said Rosalie, "I don't mind, I was just…surprised, that's all."

Ukyo clapped his hands together while a grin slid across his face as if he were glad how everything played out in the end between us.

"Good." said Ukyo, "Ed will be your instructor from now on, Rosalie, so you have to make sure you get along."

"What about you, Shika?" Saori asked.

Shika only thought for a moment before saying, "I would like to have Asagi as my instructor."

Shika looked over at Asagi and noticed a slight hint of surprise had crossed his face. However, he immediately snapped back to attention.

After that, he called out to her with a tone of wonder in his voice. "Shika, why did you choose me?"

"Why? Uh…"

_It's not like I could tell him that I basically chose him at random…_ Shika thought to herself.

Unable to explain her reasoning, Shika found herself at a loss for words.

"There are plenty of people more qualified to be your instructor than me." said Asagi, "Like, take Ukyo for example. He's really supportive and really looks after people. And Yuzuki, he's the friendliest guy I know."

Asagi vaguely tried talking up the other members of the vigilante as he looked back at them. During this time, Makoto nodded to himself as if he were convinced of something.

"Asagi has been in the Nagasaki Vigilante longer than anyone else." said Makoto, "And he is also a diviner like you. Shika, I am positive that you will learn a lot from him. Make sure not to cause Asagi too much trouble."

"Alright," Shika replied.

Makoto, with his voice of authority, decided that Asagi would be Shika's instructor. In this suffocating, tense atmosphere, Asagi grimaced with displeasure.

_There's no reason to look that upset…_ Shika thought, _If he didn't want to be my instructor that badly, then he should have flat-out refused. He looks like I held a knife to his throat and forced him to be my instructor._

Even though she was the one who chose Asagi as my instructor, Shika had already begun to regret it. Asagi was now silently giving her a dirty look. The tension between them was now painfully obvious.

Saori did her best to ignore it and continued.

"Ryuji, what about you?"

"Me?" said Ryuji, "Well… Then I, uh…"

Ryuji hesitated as she looked at the group, very nervous. But upon seeing Yuzuki, she seemed to relax a little bit.

"…I would like to choose Yuzuki as my instructor." she finally said.

Yuzuki looked at Ryuji right in the eye and gently smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "It would be an honor to be your instructor."

Normally, Ryuji would have done her best to avoid eye contact with a man out of reflex. However, she seemed to be more comfortable looking at Yuzuki than she did with the others. She guessed it was because of his androgynous features.

_He seems like a really sweet guy._ Ryuji thought, _He's less scary than the others. I listened to my gut and went with Yuzuki, and it looks like I made the right choice._

That was the first thought that came to mind after Ryuji saw how kind and faithful he seemed.

"Be careful with him, Yuzuki," Saori whispered to Yuzuki, "Ryuji takes some time to warm up to new guys."

"Very well." said Makoto, "Yuzuki, introduce Ryuji to everyone at the Hirano's imports shop when you get the chance."

"What about you, Riku?" Saori asked, "Who do you want as your instructor?"

Kamiko hesitated. It was her first day meeting the vigilante. Saori could tell Kamiko was having a difficult time choosing her instructor from the group.

_What am I going to do…?_ Kamiko thought, _How can I just choose someone when we had never even met before?_

"Riku?" Saori asked.

"Umm… I'm not sure." said Kamiko, "Could I have some time to think about it? I don't think I can reach and appropriate decision since I don't know everyone that well."

Makoto furrowed his brows. "And what will you do until then? Your first mission is not that far away."

"I…" said Kamiko.

As Kamiko hesitated, Ukyo raised his hand and cut in between the two of them.

"I think Riku has a point." he said, "How about we all act as his instructors for now? He can first see what we're all like before choosing who he wants."

"If Makoto doesn't have a problem with it, that might work." said Saori.

Makoto crossed his arms and pondered to himself in silence for a while. Then, he reluctantly nodded and stared directly at Saori and Kamiko.

"…I will make an exception just this once." he said, "Riku, from tomorrow you will value each instructor and choose one as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Kamiko replied.

"For now, just make sure you learn everything you can about them." said Ukyo, "You can probably find out something about us that you wouldn't just by talking to us."

"…Yeah, you're right." said Kamiko.

"Good, that's settled for now." said Saori, "Kazumi? What about you?"

"All right, then I would like to have Kagura as my instructor." Kazumi said as she looked at Kagura.

It caused him to blink in what seemed to be utter astonishment.

"…Me? Are you sure you want me…?" asked Kagura.

"Yeah, I'm positive." said Kazumi.

Kagura tilted his head to the side in wonder. "Why…? There are so many people…more suitable for the job… Why me…?"

"What…?" Kazumi said, taken aback, "Because I thought you looked like a nice guy I could trust…"

Kazumi still don't know much about Kagura besides her first impression. And she just basically went with her gut when she picked him, so she can't really say why other than that. Kagura saw how Kazumi was panicking and apologized while bowing as if he noticed how troubled his question made her.

"Sorry, Kazumi…" he said with a slight smile, "If that's what you want, then I'll do it."

"I'm looking forward to it, Kagura." she said.

Kazumi deeply bowed back to the ever-so-courteous Kagura. But when she lifted her head back up and looked around with the other girls, they felt a somewhat awkward silence in the air.

_…I wonder what's wrong?_

Shintaro called out to Makoto with a worried expression. "My Lord."

"It's fine, Shintaro." said Makoto. "I will keep an eye on Kazumi as well now that he will be living at the Meiko Salon."

"…Yes, sir." said Shintaro after a pause.

But…it wasn't just Shintaro. Ukyo, Asagi, and even Eduard… Everyone was staring at Kazumi with a worried glow in their eyes.

_Is there something I'm missing? _she thought.

"Forgive me for asking, but is it really that big of a problem with Kagura being Kazumi's instructor?" Saori asked in a straightforward manner.

There was a long pause before Makoto answered, "…No. This should prove to be a great opportunity for Kagura as well. I want the two of them to learn to trust each other and build a strong relationship together."

Kagura nodded in response to Makoto's orders. "I will do my best… I'm looking forward to it, Kazumi…"

Perhaps due to having a really serious personality, Kagura looked at Kazumi and bowed once more.

Even Makoto is talking as if Kagura were still quite inexperienced.

_But…Kagura seems like a really earnest and nice guy._ Kazumi thought to herself,_ I'm sure everything'll be okay._

"From here on out, Kazumi and his daughter will be living and working at the Meiko Salon." said Makoto, "Kagura will be his instructor. Kagura knows everything there is about working at the Meiko Salon. He will be supporting you."

"Thank you very much." said Kazumi.

Kagura grinned with a somewhat confident smile this time after hearing that he would be helping her with her day job.

"Yeah… You're welcome…" said Kagura.

Saori nodded. "Okay then, what about you, Taichi?"

"I would like to choose Shintaro as my instructor." Tomoko said without hesitation.

"I won't let you down!" Shintaro declared, smiling.

Shintaro glanced at Tomoko and slapped his chest once more. It was clear that his broad chest was the fruit of an extraordinary training regimen.

_I'm pretty sure I heard that he owned a dojo… _Tomoko thought,_ I'll probably get a lot stronger if I train with him._

Shintaro nodded back at Tomoko with evident satisfaction as if he noticed she was looking his way.

"You've got a lot of potential." he said, "I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm looking forward to working together with you." Tomoko replied.

"There is nothing to worry about if Shintaro is the instructor." said Yuzuki.

"Plus, he's been here the longest," Ukyo added, "So there's that."

_He looks like someone you can really depend on._ Tomoko thought, _I think I made the right choice._

Makoto, who was sitting nearby, placed his hands on his knees with a thud.

"Very well," he said, "Shintaro will be in charge of taking care of Taichi."

"Yes, sir!" said Shintaro.

Saori nodded. "Okay, then as my instructor…"

"Wait."

Makoto suddenly cut Saori off midsentence with a solemn stare and raised his hand. Thereupon, he placed his hand on his chin as if he were deep in thought over something.

_Is something the matter…?_ Saori thought.

After a while, Makoto said, "I've changed my mind. I will be taking care of Kaname and Fuji. I'll let Kaname stay as Fuji's instructor."

"What?!" said Yuki, surprised and confused.

Asagi shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh. "You're being overprotective."

"Is this because of what happened to Sora?" asked Ukyo.

_Sora? Who's Sora?_ the women all thought.

Makoto didn't reply to Ukyo's question.

Instead, he said, "Has everyone introduced themselves? Alright, then let's get on with our next three missions."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Chouko

* * *

The atmosphere in the room instantly changed. An almost chilling air filled the room, and even the look on everyone's face changed as well.

Makoto began to speak. "Our first target is a fraudulent practitioner of Western medicine and science who is kidnapping innocent people for his own personal experiments. We already have all the circumstantial evidence we need. All that's left to do what we do best."

"So, Makoto, what's this circumstantial evidence?" asked Ukyo.

Right after Ukyo's question, Shintaro almost immediately leaned forward and began to speak in a hushed voice.

"I'll answer that. Kagura and I were the ones in charge of the investigation. First of all, the herb powder in his hideout matched the drug found in the victim's body."

_Wait… Didn't Shintaro say he was a master at a dojo…?_

As Chouko stood there full of wonder and curiosity, Ukyo began to whisper into her ear from the side. "Shintaro may not look like it, but he is actually really knowledgeable when it comes to Western science and medicine. If he's sure of it, then it's gotta be true. He's always been studying. He started learning about Western medicine so that he could take care of his pupils' injuries."

"…Oh, wow." Chouko whispered. _Well, that makes sense._

Shintaro continued his explanation, paying no heed to their conversation.

"These herbs are not something you could just pick up at the market." he said, "That basically leave this so-called doctor as the only one who could be the criminal. Through Kagura's investigation, we found that the victim had recent contact with the doctor."

"There were, uh…eyewitnesses that said…t-they saw the two talking…in Dejima, an independent island built for foreign trading…" said Kagura in a reserved manner.

After Kagura said that, he almost immediately looked away and closed his mouth.

"We have verified that the doctor's hideout is also in Dejima." said Shintaro.

After hearing that, Ukyo and Chouko locked eyes together and nodded.

"This is going to be Ginjiro's first mission." said Makoto, "I can count on you two, right?"

With a wary look on his face, Shintaro turned his gaze over to Makoto.

"But… I am not doubting your judgement, but would this mission be appropriate for Ginjiro? His arms just do not seem to have enough muscle on them to be able to take care of such a difficult mission. I just think it might be beneficial for Ginjiro to have an easier mission first in order to get some basic training in."

His words made Chouko cringe and dart her eyes to the floor. She tried to hide her frail arms by lightly crossing them.

_It's not like they've figured out I'm a girl yet._ Chouko thought, _However…I still have a lot of work until I can be as good as a ninja as my brother. It seems I still have a bit of work to do before I can earn their trust…even with the title of 'second-in-command'. Even though I may be a kunoichi myself, I have worked mainly with disguises, sneaking into places, and acting in place of my brother. So…this would actually be my first time killing someone. I don't know if I can do this… But…_

Chouko could not help but sigh deep within as she thought about how serious her brother's mission must have been. As she stood there dumbfounded, Ukyo suddenly put his arm around her shoulder. His arm, which was much heavier than it looked, wrapped tightly around her.

"And that's what I'm here, right?" he said, "Don't worry about a thing."

Chouko flinched at his contact. _He's doing it to me now!_

She could feel Ukyo's warm body pressed up against hers, which sent a chill down her spine. Ukyo didn't seem to be a big fan of personal space.

"I'm Ginjiro's instructor." he said, "Whether we succeed or fail depends on both of us. Ginjiro's mistakes are my mistakes. We're a team. I'm prepared to take full responsibly for whatever may happen. But nobody's gonna fail while I'm around."

_Ukyo…_

His unclouded, powerful words gradually freed Chouko from her worries.

_Ukyo…has such a big heart. I can't believe he's already prepared to take full responsibility even if I were to fail. If only…he wouldn't get so close to me, then I wouldn't have to worry about anything._

When she looked over at Ukyo, Chouko was greeted with such a carefree smile that there was no way she could be angry with him. After Ukyo let go of her, he turned his gaze, so full of confidence, over to Makoto.

"Shintaro," said Makoto, "I understand why you would worry, but that's why we have instructors. Let's leave everything to Ukyo."

Shintaro bowed his head in shame. "Yes, sir. I apologize for my rude behavior."

As if he were convinced as well, Shintaro did not say another word.

Makoto continued. "Ukyo and Ginjiro will be in charge of taking care of the target. Yuzuki and Ryuji will keep a lookout and back up Ukyo if something happens. Eduard will try to fit into the crowd as a translator and make sure the streets are clear of people."

_Dejima… My brother once said that Dejima was the only base for trade and the only town open up to foreign countries. Only a select number of people can enter Dejima no matter the time of day. There are some exceptions during festivals though._

One question lurked in the back of her mind as Chouko thought back to what her brother told her;

_Will we really be able to go in there and take care of our mission so easily?_

"Alright, got it." said Ukyo, continuing with the plans, "If we've got Ed with us, then it should be easy to make sure nobody is around when we take care of things in Dejima. Ed, we can count on you to do something about the people living in Dejima and the city gates that close at night, right?"

Ukyo asked the same question Chouko was planning on asking later. Eduard looked at the cordially smiling Ukyo and gave him a slight nod.

"…I will do what I can." said Eduard, "I set up a banquet to be held at a Dutch trading house in Dejima. The city gates should be kept open tonight. I will make sure to keep the people wandering around outside in Dejima to a minimum."

He may have been frugal with his words, but it was clear that he was going to be playing an important role in their mission in Dejima. After Chouko quickly processed all of the information she had been given, she nodded in agreement.

"The mission shall be carried out tonight." said Makoto, "The group that is taking care of the target must gather once more tonight before the mission. Now let us discuss our next mission."

* * *

Rosalie

* * *

"Our second mission will be to investigate the mysterious disappearances of women in Nagasaki. There were a few victims already last month. There are also rumors floating around that these girls are being sold off to places in the red-light district in Yoshiwara. None of these women have been officially sold through a procurer, so there is no solid evidence right now on who's behind all this."

_I had no idea that these kinds of things were happening in Nagasaki…_ Rosalie thought to herself.

All the men appeared to be deep in thought about something. The expression on their faces indicated that this wasn't the first time that they had heard of this happening.

"…This is going to be difficult." said Asagi after a moment.

"If we can't figure out anything about the criminal in Yoshiwara, then shouldn't we just be investigating Nagasaki for the moment?" asked Ukyo.

"I am having Shintaro and Yuzuki take care of that right now." said Makoto.

After Makoto glanced over in their direction, Shintaro and Yuzuki began to explain the situation.

"We have narrowed down the locations where the women are being kidnapped." said Shintaro.

"The kidnappings take place at night…" Yuzuki added, "Seeing as there have been no witnesses, I suspect that the person behind this has been targeting the victims when they're alone."

Asagi suddenly spoke up. "If we can get a rough idea on the time and place where the kidnappings are occurring, then we could go undercover and trick them. Like one of us could dress as a girl and go hang out somewhere where there's nobody around. Then we could wait until the criminal shows up."

"That is all very clever," said Jayden, "But I must ask, who's going to be the one who will disguise themselves as a girl?"

"You're a familiar, Jayden." said Asagi, "You have shape-shifting powers, don't you? You can disguise yourself as a girl."

"I would gladly do it myself," said Jayden, "But I'm afraid there's something that could pose a big problem."

"And what is that?" asked Makoto.

"It's easier to show you than explain it."

With that, Jayden stomped his front paw on the floor. In an instant, Jayden had transformed into a beautiful young woman in a simple kimono with long black hair and the same brown eyes.

However, 'she' still had the ears and tail of a dog.

"Oh! Uh… We see what you mean…" said Shintaro, his ears turning red.

Rosalie stared. _Is Shintaro alright…? He's acting strange…_

The woman clapped 'her' hands together. In another flash, 'she' changed back into Jayden the dog.

"Changing into a human with my level of power is easy," Jayden explained, "Changing my gender, however, is much more difficult. If the culprit saw me like that, they'll likely think I'm an evil yokai or something and run off terrified. We'd lose any chance of catching them."

"Yeah, but we're all too muscular." said Ukyo, "They're almost immediately going to figure out that we're just dressing up and pretending to be a girl."

Rosalie casually took a look around the room in reaction to what Ukyo said.

_Now that he mentions it…every guy here is pretty big and muscular. There's no way they'd fool anyone in a dress… Any one of my friends could take the job, but…everyone but me and Shika are dressed up as guys to hide their identities'… If any of them dressed up as a girl, then it would probably be a dead giveaway that they're not really men…_

At that moment, Eduard softly stated his opinion as he stood next to Rosalie. "…I know the perfect person for the job."

"Who?" asked Makoto.

"Rosalie."

Everyone suddenly turned their gaze over to the one Eduard spoke of.

_What…?!_

Rosalie's body tightly stiffened up to those unexpected words.

"Good idea!" Ukyo said, "Rosalie really is a woman, so nobody would be able to tell the difference!"

"Well, Rosalie is one of the best when it comes to disguises and undercover work." said Saori, "I don't see why she can't do it."

"…It would be worth a shot if it meant being able to catch who's behind this." said Asagi.

"I agree." said Yuzuki, "Rosalie would probably get the kidnapper's attention pretty easily."

"Make sure you give it your all, Rosalie." said Tomoko encouragingly.

Other than Kagura who seemed completely uninterested, everybody else was staring at Rosalie with a glimmer of hope in their eyes. Makoto gave it some deep thought.

"Hmm… I see." he said after a while.

"W-Wait… Hold on, guys." said Rosalie as a cold drop of sweat slid down her back.

A memory from twenty years ago flashed through her mind that made her shutter out of reflex. As a little girl, she witnessed her mother's death years ago at the hand of a white shadow in a dark alley. Since then, she had been afraid of dark alleys. She tried several times to overcome her fear in her kunoichi training, but to no avail. She was used to acting as a spy to gather information, but she had never acted as bait during a mission like this. Just the thought of standing in a dark alley waiting for some creep to molest her made her skin crawl.

Rosalie desperately shook her head to reject their proposal. "This is my first day as a member of the vigilante, and I still don't really know much about being a vigilante yet. I just don't think I would be the right person for the task."

"Don't worry." said Eduard, "I'm your partner. I will protect you no matter what happens."

"But…!" Rosalie started.

Saori cut her friend off before she could argue any further. "Rosalie, this type of work is your specially. You'll do fine."

Jayden spoke to Rosalie through their mental connection. _No more excuses, Rosalie. You're not a little girl anymore. You can't keep running from your fear forever._

"This is our best bet for now." said Makoto, "Eduard is highly skilled. You should have nothing to worry about if he is with you. Besides, isn't it your best interest to carry out your first mission and get used to how things work around here as quickly as possible?"

_He's right about that, but…_

Seeing Rosalie's hesitation, Saori and Jayden each gave her a sharp look. It seemed as if they were saying, 'just do it'. After seeing them and hearing the leader of the vigilante say all of what he said, all she could do was nod in agreement.

"…Alright…" she finally said, "I will gladly accept the offer."

"Very well." said Makoto, "Eduard, you will be backing up Rosalie as her instructor."

"Alright." said Eduard.

After that, Shintaro and Yuzuki filled us in on the details in regards to the missing girls before they began talking about the last mission.

* * *

Shika

* * *

"Our third target is the psychotic murderer on a killing spree." Makoto continued, "He is the son of a Hatamoto samurai under the Shogunate. Due to the Hatamoto's powerful position, the townspeople are unable to take action. Therefore, everyone silently looks the other way as the Hatamoto continues his killing spree."

Makoto turned towards Ukyo.

"Ukyo is investigating into the matter. As the commissioner, he periodically receives petitions in regards to this matter."

Ukyo nodded in agreement and crossed his arms. "He somehow got his hands on a pretty high-end sword, so he's been testing it out on the people of Nagasaki at random. It's hard to describe how sick these murders have been. Let's just say…the guy is out of his mind. I get loads of petitions and the like after each one of these murders. He let the power get to him. It's something that the average person couldn't even dream about."

Shintaro suddenly leaned forward and cut Ukyo off. "This makes me sick…! How could someone get so drunk off of power? He is a disgrace to all men who live by the sword! How dare he use the power that he has for evil… as the head of a dojo and a teacher of the martial arts myself, I cannot allow this to go on any longer!"

Obviously furious, Shintaro edged closer to Makoto. "My Lord, please leave this matter to me."

However, Makoto calmly looked back at Shintaro and shook his head. "When it comes to our vigilante missions, people who let their emotions get the best of them are unable to make level-headed decisions, which leads to failure. Do you understand that I am getting out? Shintaro, you would be the last person I would ask to participate in this mission."

"B-But…! My Lord…!" Shintaro began.

"I would like to leave this mission in the hands of Shika and Asagi." said Makoto, "I want this to be Shika's first mission as a vigilante."

The moment Makoto had clearly made up his mind, a look of dissatisfaction flashed across the faces of Shintaro and Asagi.

"I'll be able to take care of the target myself." said Asagi.

"Asagi," said Makoto, "The purpose of this mission is to lead and give instruction to Shika. I need both of you working together on this."

"But Makoto…"

"This is an order."

With an unchanging expression, Makoto flat-out told Asagi how things were going to be. Asagi let out a sigh as if he knew nothing would change no matter how much he argued.

He turned to Shika. "Shika, don't get in my way."

She could sense a bit of resentment in his voice, so she remained quiet, still unsure exactly how to feel.

"I know I'm new," she whispered to Reiji, "And I know I may be dead-weight. However, he didn't have to put it so bluntly like that. I know I'm a little late, but I almost want to ask if I can change my instructor…"

"Well, it's too late for that, Shika." Reiji replied, "You already chose him."

Makoto continued, "Kagura, you and Kazumi will assist Asagi and Shika on their mission."

"Yes, sir." Kazumi replied.

"Yes…my Lord…" Kagura briefly said as he nodded.

"Ukyo, Eduard, and Yuzuki have their hands full with their missions as of now." said Makoto, "Shintaro, I want you to keep helping Yuzuki out on Eduard and Rosalie's mission."

"But…!" Shintaro started to protest, but Makoto sternly cut him off.

"Shintaro, this is an order. You are going to have no part in the Hatamoto mission."

After seeing Makoto say that in such an indifferent tone, Shintaro bit his lip and fell into silence.

"Kaname."

Saori stood at attention when Makoto called her name. "Yes?"

"I want you, Riku, Taichi, and Fuji to stand by and wait for further instructions."

Saori bowed. "Yes, sir."

"Now that everyone's roles have been decided upon, you may now go." said Makoto.

* * *

Ryuji

* * *

And just like that, everyone in the room started to get up to leave.

"Ryuji." Yuzuki politely called out to his pupil, "I know this is quite sudden, but I would like to invite you to my house next week."

"Your house?" Ryuji echoed.

Yuzuki explained. "When my Lord asked me to introduce you to everyone at the Hirano's imports shop, he was talking about my family. I come from a family of merchants, and we supply goods to the vigilante. Of course, my father and brothers are also quite familiar with the vigilante."

"Oh, so that's what Makoto was talking about." said Ryuji, "Got it."

"I think everyone will be there if you go around noontime."

"Sounds good." said Ryuji, giving him a nod showing him that she was okay with the meeting time, "I'll see what I can do."

Yuzuki smiled as if he were relieved, and he walked out of the room.

_Yuzuki seems like a nice guy,_ she thought, _Thank goodness. I'm in a bit over my head, but I feel like I can get through all this if I have Yuzuki as my instructor._

Ryuji gently let out an inward sigh of relief.

Then suddenly…

"Daddy!"

* * *

Saori

* * *

Just then, the door to the room slid open, and in skipped Kimi, sweet and smiling. She was wearing a simple yellow yukata with a blue obi sash and white cord. She had her kitsune doll, Sakura, with her dressed in a miniature version of her outfit. The men instinctively raised their guard up when she came into the room.

Saori, however, got very angry. "Kimi! I thought your father and I told you to wait outside the door until we were finished!"

Kimi responded in a high squeaky voice without moving her lips, "But she did wait, Kaname. Just like you told her to."

As she spoke, Kimi opened and closed Sakura's mouth to make it seem as if the doll itself was speaking. It was so convincing, it looked real.

Tomoko slapped her forehead and moaned in exasperation. "Good gods…!"

The men, however, stared in surprise at what Kimi did with Sakura.

"Don't be alarmed." Kazumi told them, "That is just my daughter, Kimi. She's in training to become a kunoichi. She is someone we can trust."

"The doll talks?" said Shintaro, stunned.

"She's not a doll, she's Sakura!" said Kimi.

"Kimi…" said Kazumi warningly.

"We told you to do one simple thing, Kimi," said Saori, "Wait until we came and get you. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is when you do the exact opposite of what we say?"

"But I'm bored." Kimi complained.

"That's quite enough." said Kazumi, "Now go back out in the hall and behave yourself."

"Yes, Daddy…" Kimi pouted, but she did as she was told. She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kazumi bowed low to the others. "I'm so sorry about my daughter's behavior. Please, allow me apologize on her behalf."

The men all stared at one another, amazed by Kimi's ability.

"How did she do that?" asked Asagi, "She didn't even move her lips."

"Kimi's a ventriloquist." said Yuki, "She can project and imitate any voice. She's self-taught."

"Hey," said Ukyo, his voice full of wonder, "Maybe it's just me, but doesn't Kimi have the same eyes as Kagura?"

"R-Really…?" Kagura replied as if taken by surprise.

"Yeah, I noticed that." said Shintaro.

"I thought that was peculiar, too." said Yuzuki.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Tomoko, "She looks nothing like Kagura."

As the men and women debated over that little matter, Saori was a little flustered over something else.

_U-Uh… What am I supposed to do?_

She decided to talk with each of the other vigilantes and recap so Kamiko could decide on her instructor.

"Uh, before you go, could you guys all restate your names and what you do?" Saori asked, "For me and Riku, of course."

Ukyo smiled and nodded. Then he called out to the others, causing them to stop in their tracks. "Come on. Let's go talk to Kaname and Riku once more before they go."

Once they had gathered, Ukyo said, "I'm Ukyo. As I said earlier, I'm a commissioner. Feel free to ask me anything you want about Nagasaki."

Eduard took his time before speaking. "…I'm Eduard. I'm an interpreter at the Dutch trading house. If you ever want to know more about Dejima or foreign countries, let me know."

"I am Yuzuki." said Yuzuki, "I am the third son of the owner of Hirano's imports shop. If you need something, I will have it ordered for you."

"I'm Shintaro. I run a small dojo." said Shintaro, "I'll train you if you're up for it."

"I'm Asagi, a Shinto priest at the Himuro Shrine." said Asagi, "If you plan on staying in Nagasaki for a while, come see my father."

Saori smiled at Kagura, "And you're Kagura, right? We'll be working with you at the Meiko Salon during the day, right?"

Kagura nodded with a smile.

_Everyone else seems to have day job to keep their identities hidden._

Suddenly, Asagi glanced at Saori and brought his lips towards her ear for some reason. Saori's comrades saw this and immediately put their guard up. They wondered if Saori would be discovered. Tomoko slowly crept over just in case someone tried something.

Then Asagi smirked and whispered to Saori, "You better not cause any trouble while you're here."

_What…? D-Did he see through my disguise…or something?_ Saori wonder anxiously.

His deep whispers sent a chill down Saori's spine. But it looked like the women were all thinking too much, and that he was just being a jerk to one of the newcomers.

_Looks like Asagi doesn't think too highly of me…_

However, as Asagi started to lean in closer to mock her, his hands were moving towards Saori's chest. Right towards one of her breasts. Saori and the others started to panic.

_Oh no! He's going to find out I'm a girl!_

He never did.

"Hold it!" Tomoko shouted.

"Hey!" Asagi yelped.

* * *

Tomoko

* * *

The action was so fast, no one realized what happened until afterwards. The moment Asagi nearly touched Saori's chest, Tomoko grabbed his hand with lightning speed and twisted it hard behind his back. She easily held him in place, despite him being bigger.

"What was that, priest?" Tomoko growled into Asagi's ear. "How about you take back what you just said to my chief?"

"Taichi!" Saori scolded, "Let him go!"

"Not until Asagi takes it back." said Tomoko.

"Okay, okay!" Asagi groaned, "I'm sorry!"

With that apology, Tomoko released her grip and let Asagi go. He backed away, holding his shoulder.

"Never mock my chief." Tomoko warned. _Actually, never touch my sister's chest!_

"Ow…" Asagi groaned holding his shoulder, "That hurt… I have to use that arm later…"

Yuzuki looked over at Eduard, "Taichi's stronger than he looks."

Just as Tomoko was starting to feel relieved, Shintaro all the sudden tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey."

"Huh…whoa?!"

_He startled me… _Tomoko thought,_ That sure came out of nowhere._

Now that they were standing side by side, Tomoko found herself tilting her head way back due to the difference in their heights.

"Do you have time after this?" he asked her.

"Y-Yeah," Tomoko replied as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Then come with me." said Shintaro, "I've already talked with my Lord about it."

"Sure," Tomoko replied, "But where are we going?"

Shintaro smiled. "We're going to go workout!"

The idea excited Tomoko. "Really? Thanks!"

"Shintaro's training is really strict, so make sure you don't make too much noise." Asagi chimed in with a wry smirk.

At that, Tomoko got mad. However, she replied coolly, "I can handle myself just fine, thank you. And if you do anything to hurt my chief or comrades, I'll never forgive you."

She then dragged Shintaro out of the room with her, giving Asagi no chance to say anything else.

"Taichi! Don't you stay out too late again!" Saori called out.

"Kagura, I need you to help me on some paperwork." said Makoto.

"Yes, sir…" said Kagura.

He began to leave the room when he and Kazumi locked eyes. Kagura blinked once before looking up at Makoto and shaking his head.

Then he said, "Before that…would it be okay if I showed the others…to their rooms…?"

Makoto gave Saori and the disguised women a knowing glance as if he had realized that they needed help.

"Yeah, Kaname's room is across the hall from yours." said Makoto, "Kazumi's room will be the one next to yours and the others will be in the adjacent rooms going down the hall. Oh, and Kaname, come see me tonight after you're done with work."

"Yes, sir." Saori replied.

"Yes, sir…" said Kagura, "Let's go, everyone."

Kagura began to slowly walk out of the room. Rosalie, Kazumi, Ryuji, and the Shishido sisters followed after Kagura in a rush after bowing once more to Makoto. The other vigilantes left the room as well.

* * *

Shika

* * *

All the sudden, Makoto called out to Asagi to stop him. "Asagi."

Asagi glared back at Makoto as if he were somewhat annoyed. "What?"

"Your mission is to be carried out tonight." said Makoto, "Before the mission, I would like you to introduce Shika to the head of the Himuro Shrine. She will be living there for now."

"…Alright." Asagi half-heartedly nodded and looked back at Shika in an annoyed manner. "Stop dawdling. We're going."

She instinctively became aggravated to the sound of his brash words.

_Why does he have to be so impatient? He's the one who tried to leave me behind without saying anything._

The expression on Shika's face must have made how she was feeling obvious because a provocative smirk drew across Asagi's face.

"Shika, you understand your position, right?" said Asagi snarky, "You should probably be thanking Makoto for his kindness right about now."

"…Yeah, I probably should, but…" Shika started.

"It's like you're trying to make me out to be the bad guy." Asagi said as he looked back at Makoto in a somewhat pleased manner, "Makoto, there's no way I can be her instructor."

However, Makoto's wry expression did not change for even a moment as he glared back at Asagi.

"Asagi, you're the problem here." said Makoto, "You are the one trying to get out of being Shika's instructor."

Asagi's smirk vanished fast.

"You have things you can teach Shika that nobody else can." said Makoto, "I want you to teach those things to her."

Asagi shrugged his shoulders and left the room. It was obvious he wasn't in a good mood. Shika flowed after him in a fluster.

It seemed as if nobody saw through her friends' disguises.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Kazumi

* * *

The Meiko Salon was like a mansion.

_I've never been in such a huge building like this before… _Kazumi thought,_ The biggest houses in our village look like shacks compared to this place._

"The back of the Meiko Salon…is a little complicated." Kagura said, leading the women down the hall, "Say something if you get lost…"

"Thanks, Kagura," said Saori.

"Are the worker's rooms in the back?" asked Kazumi.

Kagura nodded. "My room, your rooms, my Lord's room…and the storage room…"

"It's reassuring knowing that your room is next to mine, Kagura." Kazumi with a sound of relief, "I can easily go get you if we ever need help."

Kagura shot Kazumi a mystified look, "It's reassuring…? 'Me'…?"

Kagura curiously blinked with his head tilted to the side.

"You've been here longer than us, you seem like a nice guy." Kazumi replied, "I'm depending on you. I just hope that Kimi isn't too much trouble."

"Kimi…?" said Kagura, "You mean…your daughter…?"

"Yes." Kazumi replied, "She's six. She's a good girl, but she's a little mischievous and headstrong. If you're having problems with her, please let me or Kaname know, okay?"

Kagura appeared to slightly ponder to himself when Kazumi told him about her honest feelings and Kimi's misbehavior.

"Yeah…I'll do my best…" he said.

Kagura gave Kazumi a nod and even politely bowed his head.

_Kagura really does seem to be a kind person. He's trying really hard to live up to my expectations. Yeah, I'm glad I chose Kagura as my instructor._

It was as if that thought naturally eased the tension in Kazumi's heart.

Yuki asked him a question as they all walked down the hall. "Kagura, have you been working at the Meiko Salon for a while?"

"I've been working here at the Meiko Salon…since it started…" Kagura replied, "I've probably been working here…the longest."

"So, I'm guessing that makes you the best," said Yuki, "It looks like Kazumi will be okay with you."

Kagura frowned all of a sudden. "I'm…bad at teaching… I'd appreciate it…if you asked me things, Fuji…"

"Yeah, we'll be asking you a lot of questions." said Saori, "My comrades and I will do our best to be of help to you."

She gently stuck out her hand to Kagura to show him respect. Thereupon, Kagura nodded with a cheerful smiled as he shook her hand. The other women and Jayden did the same with him.

After showing the others to their rooms, Kagura opened the door to another room for Kazumi.

"This will be your's and Kimi's room, Kazumi…" he said, "Make yourself…at home…"

Kazumi smiled. "Thank you for showing me to my room, Kagura. I'll make sure to let my daughter know. So…"

_I know this is mine and Kimi's room, but…what am I supposed to do now?_

Perhaps noticing Kazumi's confusion, Kagura pointed to the desk at the back of the room and continued.

"I'm sure you're tired, so…you should show your daughter…and rest for a bit, Kazumi. I'm going to go fetch Kaname and Fuji…then go to help…my Lord. I'll come get you…and the others…when I'm finished. Then I'll explain to you all…your jobs at the Meiko Salon. Prepare yourselves…"

A slightly mischievous smirk ran across Kagura's face as he emphasized the word 'work'.

"Sounds good." said Kazumi, "You'll be teaching us, right? I'm sure it will be easy to understand then."

She looked up at Kagura as she stated those unwavering words. His eyes wandered for a moment as if he were a little embarrassed by Kazumi's unexpected response.

"Kazumi…you're good at flattering people." he said, "You're making it difficult to be strict…"

"Is working at the Meiko Salon rough?" Kazumi asked.

Kagura suddenly fell into silence when she asked him that. She assumed that was because he could not lie. That was just another thing that proved to her what a 'nice person' he was, causing her lips to naturally curl upward.

Then Kagura took a closer look at Kazumi. His brow raised.

Then he asked, "Have we…met somewhere before…?"

"No, I don't think so." said Kazumi, a little puzzled, "I'm sure I would remember. Why do you ask?"

"…Nothing…" said Kagura, "You just remind me…of someone I once knew…with the same name…"

He cleared his throat. "All right… I am going to get Kaname and Fuji…then go help my Lord. Please wait here for me…"

"Yeah, thanks a lot." said Kazumi, still smiling.

"Yeah…"

Kagura deeply bowed before gently closing the door so he wouldn't make a sound. Kagura seemed to have really good etiquette. All Kazumi could hear were his footsteps quickly walking in the hall rather than running.

Now, all alone, Kazumi took a seat on the tatami floor and let out a deep breath. Perhaps due to feeling relieved, she was hit with a sudden spell of exhaustion.

_It looks like nobody's caught onto anyone's disguise, and I was also blessed with a great instructor. I just need to wait and tell Makoto who I really am this evening when things settle down. Dear husband, I won't let you down._

Kazumi leaned against the wall in her room for a moment and closed her eyes for a moment. Her husband's face flashed through the back of her mind.

* * *

Chouko

* * *

After Chouko had finished changing in her room, she headed over to the Meiko Salon in order to meet up with Ukyo.

_It looks like Makoto prepared these civilian clothes just for me… of course, they were made for men though. It's a little broad in the shoulders…the sleeves are probably a little too long as well. I'll just roll up what I can for now and have these clothes tailored a bit by Kamiko._

Worrying about her clothes, Chouko made her way over to where Ukyo was, but he didn't seem to care even the slightest about how she looked.

"So? What do you think of the Meiko Salon?" Ukyo asked.

Hearing him ask that out of all the other things he could have asked Chouko really made her feel relieved deep down inside. But at the same time, she was having a hard time deciding how to respond.

_It's Ukyo. I should tell him the truth._

After letting out a sigh, Chouko answered. "I…I was a little surprised. I mean, I guess it's just the atmosphere of the Meiko Salon, but…"

"Yeah, they're all really good guys, aren't they." Ukyo said with a complacent smile, "I mean, it's not like we really look like killers too, you know? Meiko Salon is just that kind of place. Everyone has their own reasons for coming here, and they all basically live double lives. I think that's what makes this place so special. You just need to sit back and relax."

Ukyo patted Chouko on the back as he said that. She felt her once tense shoulders relax.

After Ukyo ran his eyes over Chouko, he opened his mouth in an amused manner. "This your first time in Nagasaki?"

"I've heard about it, but this is my first time actually coming here." Chouko replied. "Kaname's been to Nagasaki once before in order to meet Makoto. When he asked to join the vigilantes."

Chouko was taking meticulous care with each and every word she said, but Ukyo did not seem to care at all.

"This town is pretty different compared to other places thanks to Dejima." said Ukyo, "And so many people come in and out of here. There's nothing strange about someone being here today and gone tomorrow. But I guess you can say that this is a town open up to anybody and everybody."

Ukyo gave Chouko a friendly pat on the shoulder. "You'll get used to this place in no time. Plus, you look like the kind of person who can get along with just about anyone, anyway."

"Really…?" Chouko said.

"I can tell just by looking at your face." Ukyo said as he drew his face in closer to her.

He was so close to Chouko that she felt like he could almost see through her act, so she instinctively took one step back.

_Y-You're getting way too close! I hope my reaction wasn't too unnatural…_

Even though she was worrying herself over how close Ukyo got to her and what he was thinking about, he didn't seem to care in the slightest.

_Maybe this amount of distance between us is normal for men…_ Chouko thought, _But I cannot help but feel worried every time that he's going to figure out that I'm actually not really a guy._

"Ukyo, please do not pick on the newcomer that much." a man passing by suddenly said in a teasing manner.

"I'm not picking on anybody," said Ukyo, "This is just how I show affection."

_Even if that were true, I can't let him get any closer to me or he's going to notice. What am I going to do…?_

Ukyo suddenly noticed Chouko's worried look. "Huh? What's wrong? What's making you look so serious?"

"Oh… I was just thinking about how lucky I was to have you as my instructor." Chouko answered in an ambiguous way.

That caused him to smile in a boastful manner. "Right? I told you that you were smart for picking me. I'll make sure you won't regret it."

"Oh, Ukyo…" another woman called out to Ukyo as she passed by, "Thank you for the other day. I am looking forward to working with you again."

Ukyo raised his hand into the air and responded, "I don't even consider something like that to be work. Come get me whenever you need me."

_Work? I'm guessing this is separate from his vigilante work…right? And just who are all these people talking to him as they walk by?_

Ukyo's eyes creased in and amusing manner as if he had noticed how confused I was.

"You look confused." he said, "As I said earlier, I'm the Nagasaki commissioner and the senior administrator of this town. I basically know everyone here, so as senior administrator, it's my duty to work for the people here."

_So he means that he's an official administrator hired in Nagasaki to look over the place… But he's closer to just an ordinary townsperson than a samurai that was hired by the Shogunate. I get that he does local work here, but it's still hard to believe that he also secretly works behind the scenes as a vigilante…_

Just then, there was a loud giggle as Kimi came skipping out of the back into the shop, her fox doll swinging from her hand. Kamiko and Yuki came rushing in after her.

Ukyo gave the biggest smile. "Oh! There's Kimi again!"

"Yep, that's her." said Chouko.

"She's cute." said Ukyo, "I say about six years old?"

"Wow, good guess." said Chouko, "She's following the same work as Rosalie and Shika. But she still has a long way to go."

"Hey, guys!" Kimi called out excitedly, "Look at these!"

Kimi just spotted some strange instruments on a shelf that looked like a flute with a glass bell on the end. They were made of beautiful stained glass and fine crystal. Chouko and Kimi had never seen anything like it before. Getting up on the tips of her toes, Kimi reached up to try and grab one of the glass instruments.

"Kimi, don't touch anything in the store." said Kamiko, "The Master, Kaname, and your daddy are going to get very angry if you break something. And then you're going to have to pay for it."

Kimi quickly pulled her hand back. "Yikes!"

Chouko stepped in to help. "Fuji, could you show Kimi to her new room?"

"Yes, Brother." said Yuki, "Let's go Kimi! Let's go check out your new room!"

Yuki led Kimi out of the shop and to the back corridors. Kamiko followed behind them. Ukyo watched the little girl with the biggest smile on his face.

"So, her name is Kimi, huh?" he said, "What a pretty name."

"Yes," said Chouko, "It's short for 'Kimika' after her grandmother."

"So, where is Kimi's mother?" asked Ukyo.

Chouko tried to hide her feelings. Kazumi was Kimi's mother, but she obviously couldn't tell him that. Chouko didn't even know who Kimi's real father was.

Sighing, Chouko said, "I have no idea. We don't even know her name. Kazumi doesn't like to talk about it."

"Why? Was their relationship that bad?" asked Ukyo.

"We really don't know." said Chouko, "Kaname knows more, but he promised he wouldn't tell anyone. He's always been considerate like that."

In truth, only the real Kaname knew the full story and Saori only knew part of it. Besides Kazumi, of course. Ukyo decided not to press the subject as he gave Chouko a cordial smile and looked her right in the eyes as he changed the subject.

"So Ginjiro… You hungry?" he asked.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Chouko said.

Perhaps due to finding herself feel soothed by his words, Chouko suddenly found herself hungry. Ukyo saw her grab her stomach and pat her on the back. He was so close to her that once again she felt as if her heart were about to stop.

"I know a good teahouse around here." said Ukyo, "Let me treat you."

Chouko found herself walking forward while Ukyo pushed her from behind…as she wondered to herself how long it was going to be until she got used to this distance between them.

* * *

Rosalie

* * *

Rosalie had been guided to her room by Kagura after the meeting. Jayden was already making himself at home, exploring every part of the room. He found a nice spot in the corner of the room to curl up for a rest. When Rosalie looked back at the doorway, she noticed that Eduard had followed her into her room.

Now that it was just the two of them, Rosalie glared and asked him in a straightforward manner, "…What were you thinking?"

Eduard slightly tilted his head to the side and sent her a puzzling look in response.

Rosalie continued. "Yeah, I'm used to wearing disguises and working undercover since I'm a kunoichi. But why do I have to dress up and be the bait? There had to have been another way."

Jayden heard what was going on and stood up. "That's quite enough!"

"But Jayden-!" Rosalie started.

"Don't 'but Jayden' me, young lady," said Jayden sternly, "Is there really something wrong with this mission?"

"I don't think that there's anything wrong with this undercover operation itself," said Rosalie, "But why did he suggest I do it?"

Eduard kept calm and composed no matter how much Rosalie complained.

Jayden continued, "Because you're a woman and you're used to this kind of work. Do you want those girls to keep getting kidnapped?"

"What?! No!" exclaimed Rosalie.

"Then do as you are told." said Jayden, "You accepted the mission, and we expect you to do it. It's time you've overcome your fear and face it head-on."

Rosalie frowned. She really didn't want to deal with this, but she had no choice. It was then that she realized Eduard had said nothing. There was quite a long silence as the two looked at each other. It started to get a little awkward since Rosalie and Jayden were the only ones who were saying what was on their minds.

"…How about saying something?" Rosalie finally asked him.

Immediately after gazing at her with those translucent eyes, Eduard reached out and touched her honey-golden hair.

"Huh?"

Rosalie was so surprised that she had no idea how to react. She just stood there motionlessly as he gently stroked her hair. Another memory, long forgotten, flashed through her mind.

* * *

_When she was only five, Rosalie had just gotten Jayden as a puppy. He was her fifth birthday present from her father. She didn't know it at the time, but the puppy was shipped over from Holland. She had taken him to the harbor to play and they both got lost. She looked and called for her parents and puppy, but she could not find them. At one point, she sat down on the ground and began to cry. She thought she had lost her new puppy._

_"Jayden's gone forever!" she wept. _

_Then, she felt someone stroke her hair._

_"You okay?"_

_Rosalie looked up. Stroking her hair and smiling was a young boy of ten with golden hair. He was dressed in a shirt, vest, pants, and boots, and was Dutch, just like her and her family. In his arms, the boy held a darling little black and white puppy._

_"Jayden! You found him!" cried Rosalie._

_She took the puppy in her arms and hugged him tight. The puppy yipped and yapped happily and covered her face in doggy kisses._

_"Oh? Is this your puppy?" asked the boy, "I found him running around the harbor down the street."_

_"Thank you!" said Rosalie, "Thank you so much! My name's Rosalie. What is your name…?"_

_The boy smiled and handed her a red rose._

_Her favorite flower._

_"My name is…"_

* * *

Rosalie had nearly forgotten about that memory. But she couldn't remember his name. Somehow, Eduard reminded her of that boy.

_Why? After all these years?_

After a pause, she asked, "Pardon me, but do I know you?"

Eduard looked up at her curiously before immediately drawing his hand back.

"…No." he replied, "Why?"

"You remind me of this boy I met when I was a little girl." said Rosalie.

"I can't say." said Eduard, "I was just thinking about what I need to prepare for your disguise."

Rosalie was caught off-guard by the change of subject. "…What?"

"You need a kimono, a sash, some wooden sandals…and a wig to hide your blonde hair as well." he said, "I know a good place. I'll go by your disguise now, Rosalie."

"H-Hold on…" said Rosalie.

Eduard slipped pass Rosalie as she hesitated for a moment and promptly made his way out of her room.

"W-Who said I needed your help picking out my disguise?!" shouted Rosalie, her annoyance returning with a vengeance, "Eduard! Wait up!"

Even though she just got back and was ready to settle down, Rosalie had no choice but to leave her room and go after him. Jayden followed without saying a word.

* * *

Shika

* * *

Asagi shrugged his shoulders and left Makoto's room. It was obvious he wasn't in a good mood. Shika picked up the pace and followed closely behind him so that she wouldn't be left behind. Asagi walked throughout the Meiko Salon at a quick pace. Surprisingly, he carried himself very well and he didn't make too much of a noise as he walked around.

But now was not the time to be observing his behavior.

Asagi was much taller than Shika, so his long stride made it hard for her to keep up.

"Asagi, where are we going?" asked Shika.

"You'll know when we get there." Asagi replied bluntly.

Asagi had been giving her these ambiguous, non-answers ever since the meeting had ended. The distance between them only grew due to the lack of consideration on his part.

_I'm going to lose sight of Asagi at this rate._

Thereupon, Shika made up her mind to dash after him. Right at that moment, Asagi suddenly stopped in place and turned around.

"What are you walking so slow for?" he said, "What are you, a scared doe or something?"

His words were so full of ridicule. Shika could feel her face begin to burn with rage and impatience. Asagi widely strolled over to where she was standing, got up in her face, and stared right at her.

"You angry?" he said with a mocking smirk, "Then show me what you're made of and prove yourself to me."

"What does the length of my stride have to do with my abilities as a vigilante?!" Shika shot back at him.

She sounded angry, but deep inside, she was a nervous wreck.

_If he keeps staring at me too closely, my heart's going to burst! He'll know my secret!_

Shika took a step back to get out of his line of sight. However, Asagi closed the distance between them once more with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Wow, you really are like a doe." he said, "No, more like a vixen."

Hearing the word 'vixen', Shika felt like she was being backed into a corner. She instinctively covered her head with her hood. She wouldn't be able to control it any longer at this rate. Every time she took a step back, Asagi took a step forward. It happened right when Asagi had opened his mouth to say something.

In her effort to get away, Shika didn't realize the floor behind her was a little uneven, so she lost her balance and started to fall. She yelped as the world spun before her. Immediately, she reached out and latched onto Asagi's sleeve in order to keep from collapsing to the ground.

"Hey!" Asagi's puzzled voice radiated.

Shika closed her eyes out of reflex. Together, the two of them collapsed to the ground and he fell on top of her. Every part of Shika's body that smacked against the ground was now throbbing. Though she was slightly in pain, she was more curious about what soft thing was touching her lips, so she opened her eyes.

All she could see before her was Asagi's face with his eyes wide open.

_What…?!_

Shika blinked a few times, unable to figure out what was going on. She could feel her heart beating in her chest for some reason. She felt something coming out from her head and rear, hidden by her mantle. Then, Asagi clicked his tongue and created some distance between them.

_Did we just… kiss…?_

Shika could still feel his warmth on her lips, and she gently covered them in the midst of the confusion.

_…This was just an accident…an accident… We…we kissed…_

Asagi appeared to be as puzzled as to what had just happened. The two of them stared at one another for a while in astonishment. Asagi was the first to come back to his senses. After clearing his throat, he stood back up and left Shika lying on the floor.

"…This was only an accident." Asagi repeatedly muttered as if he were trying to convince himself.

Still bewildered, Asagi looked down at Shika as she looked up at him.

He repeated himself once more. "It was only an accident."

Then, without looking back at her again, Asagi began to briskly walk around the Meiko Salon.

_Yeah, it was only an accident, but…_

After Shika covered her lips, she took in a deep breath and stood back up in a hurry. As she did, her mantle fell off her shoulders showing her with fox ears and a tail.

Real fox ears and a tail.

Shika had this problem for a long time. Ever since she was a teenager, she sprouted a pair of fox ears and a tail. They always popped out whenever she was stressed or feeling any powerful emotion. Shika had no idea why it happened, and she only told one person about it. Not even Saori or the others knew about it. She couldn't let any know her secret.

_There go my ears and tail again…_ she thought, _I hurt all over, and I'm still pretty worked up over what just happened. But what bothered me even more than that was the frustration and sadness welling in my heart. But I have no time to think about that right now. I cannot let myself lose sight of Asagi._

She looked at her instructor once again. His back was turned so he couldn't see her. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, and she let out a gentle sigh.

_I feel a little out of place… I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this…_

Even though there were so many things to worry about, in the end, she was the one who chose him as her instructor.

_I need to take responsibility for my choices. This is for my village…for Kaname…and for my father as well._

Shika quickly retrieved her mantle from the floor and used it to cover up her ears and tail. She then wiped her lips off with the back of her hand and quickly tried to catch up with Asagi.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Tomoko

* * *

Shintaro ended up bringing Tomoko to his dojo.

_'Fighting is the greatest form of communication.'_

With those words of his, they ended up facing each other in their vigilante garbs. Remarkably, Shintaro had a similar ninja garb to her kunoichi garb. Only he had some shoulder armor.

However, Shintaro got into a stance with his sword and just stood motionless in silence. Even Tomoko could see that he was leaving himself wide open.

"Come at me!" he bellowed.

_Is he…testing me?_ Tomoko curiously wondered.

She drew out her own sword and put all the weight onto the balls of her feet. It was a heavy blade, but years of experience allowed her to build up the strength and muscle power to wield it. She was stronger than most other women.

"Prepare yourself!" she warned with a determined look.

Tomoko dashed across the wooden floors and swung her blade sideways with all her might. The blade sliced through the air and flew right toward Shintaro's neck.

_This is my secret technique… I've defeated countless enemies with this special move!_

However, Shintaro lightly held out his sword and parried her strike.

Tomoko gawked._ No way…! How did he do that?!_

"I see…" said Shintaro, "You have good accuracy."

Tomoko was surprised deep down inside. She drew back her blade and got into stance once more.

_I've been on a lot of missions with my brother at my side. I sometimes work as a spy to gather information like my sisters, but mostly I do assassinations like Brother. No one expects a woman to wield a katana, let alone be an assassin. I'm pretty confident in my skills._

"All right, here I come!" Shintaro shouted.

In the blink of an eye, Shintaro leapt towards Tomoko. His sword came immediately flying down at her from above. With a shout, she swiftly jumped out of the way, just barely dodging the blow. The tip of this sword took a few hairs off her bangs and ponytail.

"You're not so bad on your feet either." Shintaro commented, "You might be the quickest person in the vigilante."

_Even though he just swung a sword of that caliber, he doesn't appear to be exhausted in the least._ Tomoko thought.

His swordsmanship was unbelievably fast—something almost unimaginable for a blade of that size. Shintaro's piercing strike sent chills down Tomoko's back.

Tomoko firmly gripped her sword hilt. _Then I'll have to break through his guard…!_

She swung her blade point-blank at Shintaro while he thoroughly analyzed her. His blade immediately met hers, causing the violent sound of metal to echo.

"But your attacks are too soft." he said, "You're going to need to put on some muscle if you want to call yourself a man."

Shintaro grinned at her, just a hair's breadth away. His expression let Tomoko know that he wasn't even being serious yet. Her pride as a swordswoman fueled her determination as she fought on.

But Shintaro was Tomoko's toughest opponent yet. His defense was impenetrable to the point where she couldn't make a move. Every strike she made just ended up sending pins and needles down her arms. Perhaps due to the difference in body size, she felt almost as if she was fighting a thick metal wall. Soon, the fatigue of using such a heavy blade caught up with Tomoko.

As their swords fiercely clashed, hers naturally flew to the ground. It hit the floor with a loud clatter.

"Hmm…Looks like that's a match." said Shintaro.

Shintaro sheathed his sword, acknowledging that the match had come to an end. Tomoko stood where she was, trembling all over. Not from exhaustion, but from the realization of what just happened.

Someone had beaten her in a sword fight.

Not just anyone.

A man.

Tomoko was so frustrated that she bit down on her lip as she held onto her numbing, trembling arms.

"No one's beaten me in a match since I was fourteen…" said Tomoko, frowning, "I never realized I was this inexperienced…"

"Taichi," said Shintaro gently, "You're still young."

"Age has nothing to do with it!" Tomoko snapped, frustrated.

_He's about one head taller than me, and we actually aren't even the same gender. But that doesn't matter. All that matters in battle is winning. That's something I have to remember if I ever want to avenge my brother one day. I've defeated other men in combat before. But I'm still so weak…it's upsetting…_

"But being young means you still have a lot of room to improve." said Shintaro.

"Huh?"

By the time she realized it, Shintaro was standing next to Tomoko as she wallowed in frustration. He was on his knees, looking up at her with a serious look in his eyes. Now Shintaro was the one looking up at Tomoko for a change.

"Show me your hands." he said.

Tomoko was immediately startled, but she did as she was asked.

He spoke up again. "First, let's fix how you hold your sword…"

Shintaro took Tomoko by the hand and immediately gripped her hilt and blade in it. He wrapped his large, masculine hands around hers, and she could feel his warmth slowly spread.

_What is he doing…?!_

Perhaps due to being startled, Tomoko's heart started to race like never before.

_Now that I think about it, this is the first time a man has ever touched me…_

"S-Shintaro?" Tomoko stuttered.

Perhaps unaware of how nervous she was, Shintaro stared at Tomoko's hands with earnest eyes.

"You're gripping the hilt too hard and too high with both hands." he said, "It may be easy to wield and move around, but it puts more stress and fatigue on your arms."

_I-I guess he's just instructing me on how to properly hold my weapon._

"Hold both ends of the hilt in each hand with your dominate hand in front." Shintaro added as he continued to give instructions.

"S-Sure." Tomoko replied, looking back at Shintaro while making sure her voice didn't crack under the tension.

"Hold it like you're holding an egg while trying not to break it. You need to use your thumb, index finger, and middle finger more."

"L-Like this…?"

When Tomoko gripped her weapon like he told her to, he looked up at her and gently smiled.

"Yeah, like that." said Shintaro, "Hey, you're got a knack for this!"

Tomoko felt her chest tighten the moment she saw his expression up close. It startled her so much, she couldn't keep a straight face.

Shintaro stared at her. "Taichi, what's wrong?"

"Oh. No, nothing." Tomoko lied.

She instinctively placed a hand over her chest to suppress the faint sensation, but it almost immediately melted away. Her heart stopped racing before she even realized it.

_I wonder what that was all about…?_

"I'm up for another spar if you're okay." said Shintaro.

"S-Sure!" Tomoko stuttered, "Thanks."

Shintaro let out a haughty laugh. "That's the spirit."

Shintaro stood up and gave Tomoko a heavy pat on the back in the midst of her confusion. She almost staggered, but managed to catch herself and get back into stance with her weapon.

* * *

Chouko

* * *

Ukyo brought Chouko to a teahouse like she had never seen before. It was much more stylish than she was used to. Perhaps due to the place selling many imported products, the teahouse had a really bright atmosphere to it.

Out of the back of the shop appeared a cute girl with dark violet hair in a braid and ponytail. She wore a brown and white striped worker's kimono with the sleeves tied back, a teal obi, and an apron.

"Welcome…" she said with a cheerful voice, "Oh? Ukyo? Nice to see you."

"Hey, Haru." said Ukyo, "Table for two please."

"Alright, no problem." said the girl. Then she noticed Chouko. "Oh? Brought someone new with you, I see. I'm Haru. Please make yourself at home."

The woman, who introduced herself as Haru, smiled in the friendliest way possible just like Ukyo.

"This is Ginjiro." said Ukyo, "Some stuff when down recently, so he's going to be with us as the Meiko Salon for now. He's acquaintance of the master, so I'm going to be looking after him while he's in Nagasaki."

"I'm Ginjiro Takahashi." Chouko said, "Nice to meet you."

"Ginjiro?" echoed Haru, "What a nice name. It's a pleasure to meet you, too. But I have to admit that I'm a bit disappointed."

Haru pouted with zero enthusiasm. "And here I was thinking that Ukyo finally found someone."

After hearing Haru say that as if she were testing us, Ukyo and Chouko turned their gazes to one another, very confused.

"Excuse me?" said Ukyo.

"What?" asked Haru, "Ginjiro's a girl, right?"

Chouko froze. _…What?! How did she know? Is it because she's also a woman?!_

After Chouko was taken aback for a moment, she looked over at Haru to see her reaction.

But Ukyo soon burst into a laugh. "What? Haru, what part of him looks like a girl?"

Ukyo put his arm around Chouko's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

_Th-This…isn't…good… W-We're so close. It's like we're about to kiss! Ukyo is just way too comfortable right now!_

Chouko had never been this close to another man before other than her father and her brother, so she could not help her heart from hammering against her chest. At the same time, she could not help but fear that Ukyo and Haru would find out that she was really a woman.

"I know that he's pretty dainty and doesn't have the most muscular arms in the world, but I think it's a little rude to call him a girl." said Ukyo, "Come on, Ginijiro. You say something, too… Wait a second. You really are pretty skinny. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Chouko said, "Wait… Did you just call me 'dainty'? How rude!"

Haru giggled a little. "I was thinking that myself! But you two just seem so close for having just met."

"Really?" said Ukyo, "But in all seriousness, I really had no idea he was this dainty."

Ukyo tilted his head to the side in a puzzled manner and began to rub Chouko's shoulder with his large hand.

_C-Come on! You don't have to look at me this close up!_

He was rubbing Chouko in such a gentle manner that it was making her even more embarrassed.

"But it's strange." said Ukyo, "There's something about you that just makes me want to protect you… Well, I guess that's natural since we're basically brothers now."

Ukyo took his arm off of Chouko, which caused her to feel an instant sense of relief.

"Well, I guess it's not hard to care since it's Ginjiro." he said, "Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

Chouko soon felt herself being pushed from behind into her seat.

"Haru, bring us something that will fill us up." said Ukyo, "He's probably so small because he's always starving himself."

"Leave it to me." said Haru.

With a wry smile on her face, Haru made her way to the back of the shop.

* * *

Rosalie

* * *

Out on the street, Rosalie was following Eduard as if it were only natural that she would go with him. Jayden trotted at her side in a heel as he always did when walking with her.

"Hey, wait up." Rosalie said, trying to catch up, "…I said, wait up!"

She grabbed Eduard's mantle and pulled, causing him to finally stop and look back at her. Then, as if he had just realized something, Eduard slowed down his pace and began to continue walking.

"…Oh."

Rosalie had no choice but to walk by his side in order to keep up with him.

_Where in the world are we going…? First he ignored me when I was complaining earlier. Then, he suddenly says he's going to go out and buy me a disguise… I cannot even imagine what's going on in that head of his…_

Rosalie had no idea if he was acting this way because she was a woman or just because of his own unique personality.

_…I wonder if we're going to be able to get along._

_Well, you chose him as your instructor._ Jayden said through their mental connection, _You need get along. Cooperation between pupil and instructor can mean the difference between life and death during a mission._

Rosalie began to slightly regret choosing Eduard as her instructor.

After secretly letting out a sigh, Rosalie suddenly felt as if she were being watched, so she glanced over to her side. It seemed like everyone passing by had their eyes on her.

_Oh… Oh yeah…_

Hers and Eduard's blond hair would make them stand out no matter where they went. Rosalie felt wary of the many eyes staring at her. She wasn't quite used to so much attention. However, Eduard continued walking along without a care in the world, as if he were used to drawing curious stares like this.

At that moment, a man with a friendly smile drawn across his face made his way over to them. It was the same man with green hair Kazumi had asked for directions to the Meiko Salon.

"Now there's something you don't see every day." he said, "Yo, Mr. Interpreter."

"Oh, Ritsu…" said Eduard.

The young man called Ritsu spoke as if he were used to Eduard's blunt responses

"Hey, anything new going down over in Dejima lately?" he asked.

"…No." Eduard replied after a moment.

Then, as if he weren't bothered the slightest, Ritsu turned his gaze over to Rosalie and Jayden. Jayden responded by panting and wagging his tail high, almost as if he were smiling.

"Looks like you've got yourself a new friend here." said Ritsu, "Can you introduce me?"

"Sure… That's a new friend of mine from Holland." said Eduard, "She'll be living and working at the Meiko Salon with her dog for the time being. Ukyo asked me to show her around the city."

"Oh great." said Ritsu, beaming, "Hey, I'm Ritsu. I'm in the tabloid business. Let me know if you ever hear any juicy stories I could use."

"I'm Rosalie," she answered, "Nice to meet you. This is my dog, Jayden. Jayden, buig en zeg hallo."

Jayden lowered his head and front legs to Ritsu into a bow, still wagging his tail. He then greeted him with a friendly bark 'hello'. Ritsu smiled at Jayden's tricks.

"You've got a smart dog there." said Ritsu, "I've never seen anything like him before."

"Jayden's a Stabyhoun," Rosalie explained, "A rare breed of dog found only in Holland. I've had him since he was a puppy."

Ritsu petted Jayden, then glanced back and forth between Eduard and Rosalie with a look of deep curiosity in his eyes.

"But why would Ukyo ask Eduard of all people…?"

"Is there something wrong about having Eduard show me around the city?" asked Rosalie.

"I wouldn't necessarily say it's odd." said Ritsu, "It's just he never talks, he's pretty unsocial, and he never says anything thoughtful. He's basically the worst kind of person to show you around a new city. And somehow he ends up being the head interpreter for the Chairman Hendrik of the Dutch trading house. It blows my mind."

Rosalie felt her heart skip a beat. "Wait, Chairman Hendrik?"

"Yeah, you know him?" asked Ritsu.

"Uh, it's not that…" said Rosalie, "It's just…I had no idea Eduard did that."

_I knew he worked at the Dutch trading house, but I had no idea that he had such an important role… Plus that name Hendrik…that's the same surname as mine. Could it be…?_

Ritsu continued. "He doesn't talk much no matter what you say to him. At first, I just thought it was because he didn't understand Japanese. But I soon figured out that he's just not the talkative type. There are other interpreters working at the trading house, but he's the only one who speaks Japanese this well."

"I'm impressed." said Rosalie after a moment, "I have a newfound respect for him now."

As she stared at him in admiration, Eduard looked back at Rosalie with a blank expression on his face. Ritsu took one look at Eduard and cracked a wry smile.

"See what I mean?" said Ritsu, "It's hard to believe that someone so unsociable can be such good friends with Ukyo. Actually, I guess it would be more accurate if I said that Ukyo works hard to look after the guy."

"I can see what you mean." said Rosalie.

"And what's even stranger is how popular Eduard is with the ladies…" Ritsu added while tilting his head to the side as he curiously looked up at Eduard, "Just what do they see in this guy?"

However, Rosalie could definitely empathize with how other women felt.

_I can understand how they feel for some reason. Of course, his blond hair and gorgeous eyes are captivating, and he has such fine facial features as well. And the fact that he doesn't say much might give girls the impression that he is mysterious, which many girls are attracted to. All a girl would need to do is forget about how bizarre he acts sometimes._

_Like you?_ asked Jayden.

_Knock it off, Jayden!_ Rosalie thought, fighting to hide her panic in front of Ritsu, _I'm not going to do anything!_

Obvious to Rosalie and Jayden's telepathic argument, Eduard swiftly turned away from Ritsu as if he were trying to cut him off.

"If you do not need anything, then I will be on my way." he said.

"H-Hey, wait!" Ritsu called back, "Come on! Give me a break!"

"I…I guess I'll be going on my way too then." said Rosalie, "Jayden, hier."

At the very moment she tried to chase after Eduard as he walked away, she suddenly heard a raucous voice come out of nowhere.

"Move! Out of the way!"

Immediately, fear struck the face of each and every person walking down the street. Everyone then ran to the side of the road in a panic and stared down at the ground.

_What's going on here?_ Jayden thought.

Before long, a group of people came walking shamelessly down the middle of the road as if they owned the place.

Ritsu frowned grimly as he softly clicked his tongue. "Makes me sick every time."

"Who are they…?" Rosalie whispered, confused.

"The Tycoons of this city." whispered Ritsu, "Daikokuya, Minatoya, and Hizenya."

Rosalie and Jayden imitated what Ritsu was doing and tried to steal a glance of the merchants' faces. Then, the moment the man leading the pack came into view, Rosalie could feel her entire body begin to shake.

_That's…!_

Those crimson flames along with Kaname's last words suddenly flashed through her mind. She could hear the man's voice echo as he laughed and sneered.

_I know that man… That's the same man responsible for Kaname's death…!_

Rosalie held herself back from screaming as she clenched her fists.

With her voice now trembling, Rosalie called out to Ritsu. "Ritsu… Who's that…walking in the very front…?"

"The Hizenya?" asked Ritsu, "That's Saburo Suetsugu. He basically runs things here in Nagasaki."

_Saburo…Suetsugu…_

She engraved that name in her mind and repeatedly whispered it to herself over and over again. Jayden's hackles stood on end as he snarled at the man.

All of the sudden, Rosalie felt Eduard place his hand on her shoulder.

_Huh…?_

He patted Rosalie on the shoulder and Jayden on the head as if he were trying to help sooth them. He then stood in front of Rosalie to hide her behind his back.

Sensing as if this were his way of telling them to 'calm down', Rosalie finally came back to her senses.

_If someone…someone like Ritsu saw me like this, they would start to wonder what was wrong with me. It looks like Eduard figured out there was something wrong with my behavior before anyone else did, so he probably decided to cover me like this before anyone else noticed._

As she opened her trembling fists, Rosalie noticed deep scars from where her nails were digging into her palms.

_Eduard saved me…_

She still couldn't let anyone figure out who she really was and what she came here to do. She still had things she needed to take care of as a vigilante.

Leading the group, Suetsugu gazed out over at Eduard, Rosalie, and Jayden as if he had just noticed something.

He then pointed his fan at Eduard and Jayden and mocked, "…Oh? I've never seen two mutts with those kinds of fur before. Is that foreigner and a strange dog I see here in broad daylight? With a foreign lady, too. You and your dog have a lot of free time on your hands, I see."

Rosalie was overcome with an indescribable feeling. It felt as if all the blood in her body was rushing to her head.

_What an arrogant piece of trash…!_

Next to his mistress, Jayden let out a deep, almost inaudible growl. As if he were trying to calm Rosalie's and Jayden's nerves, Eduard, who was standing by Rosalie's side, responded to Suetsugu in a gentle voice.

"Oh no, that's not my dog, but I am able to live comfortably like this thanks to you. This is all thanks to the guild's hard work. I do not even know how to thank you all enough."

Eduard grinned and gently lowered his head. Suetsugu seemed surprised for a moment, then flashed Eduard a cold look.

"You better make sure you work hard and pay us back." he said.

"You have my word." said Eduard peacefully.

Rosalie do not know whether it was because of Eduard's attitude took him off guard or because he was already done with his criticism, but after giving a signal to the other tycoons, Suetsugu took the head of the line once more and began to continue on his way.

"…Hairy barbarian and dirty mutt."

Hearing Suetsugu's parting slurs rekindled the flames of rage burning within Rosalie.

_I'll make him pay for this…!_

While Rosalie had her eyes fixed on him as he walked away, she suddenly felt Eduard look over her way. It was as if his eyes were telling her to be patient. All she could do was bite her lip and stand there as she watched the tycoons walk away.

"…What arrogance." Ritsu muttered under his breath, "Who do they think they are?"

Jayden, however, had quite enough. With his eyes on Suetsugu, Jayden stomped his front paw on the earth. In a flash, a mud puddle and a raised rock appeared directly in front of the merchants' path. Before he knew it, Suetsugu tripped over the rock and…

SPLAT!

Rosalie stared as the crowd let out a great gasp. Suetsugu had fallen face-first into the mud puddle. Then, one-by-one, the other tycoons tripped over him and also fell in. It was like a domino effect and soon there was a muddy pileup in the middle of the street. Eduard and Ritsu stared, perplexed as everyone else.

Suetsugu knelt up, spitting out a mouthful of mud. "Ugh, my new kimono! I just bought this! Ugh, this stuff got into my mouth!" He glared at his guards, "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

Several bodyguards rushed over and began to help Suetsugu and the other tycoons up. It soon became amusing to watch as the merchants repeatedly slipped through the guard's grasps and back into the mud. Some people in the crowd began to snicker, trying too hard not to laugh.

While the tycoons were struggling to get out of the mud, Jayden came forward just a few feet ahead. When the men were back on their feet and out of the mud, Jayden boldly sat down near them.

The moment Suetsugu saw him, Jayden looked at him in the eye and said angrily, "How's that for a dirty mutt, you boorish pig?! Next time, I'll break your arm!"

Suetsugu stepped back and stared in shock. He looked up at Rosalie and Eduard.

"What is it, sir?" asked Eduard, "Do you need something?"

"Y-Y-Your…d-dog…ta-ta-talks…?!" Suetsugu gasped.

Rosalie tried not to flinch while Eduard only blinked with his usual expression. The townspeople, tycoons, bodyguards, and Ritsu all looked at each other, confused or amused, because to them, Jayden was barking. They couldn't hear him talk, because Jayden only wanted to be heard by Rosalie, Eduard, and Suetsugu.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eduard, effortlessly feigning ignorance.

"Your dog, that little devil, just spoke!" exclaimed Suetsugu.

"He's my dog." said Rosalie, "And if by 'speaking' you mean 'barking', then yes, he did. All dogs do."

"He spoke! I swear I heard him!" said Suetsugu, "Everyone here heard him, right?"

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "I only heard him bark."

"Who cares if the dog was talking or not!?" said one of the tycoons, "Let's get this filthy mud off us before we all catch the plague!"

It was then that Suetsugu remembered that he was muddy. He then became more concerned about getting clean than he was about finding out whether Jayden was talking or not. And with that, the merchants walked down the street, still muddy and humiliated.

As soon as the tycoons were gone, everyone on the street burst out laughing. Rosalie looked up at Eduard and saw him with a slight, yet amused smile. Ritsu was laughing so hard, he had to lean against the wall of a nearby building to catch his breath.

"Now that's a pretty sight!" he said chuckling.

After taking a moment to calm down, Ritsu thought for a moment. "Still, where did that puddle come from? There's not a cloud in the- Wait a minute, where did it go?"

Rosalie noticed that the mud puddle had disappeared. There wasn't even a sign that there was even a puddle in the first place. Rosalie looked at Jayden. He winked at her, his tail wagging in satisfaction.

Eduard began to walk away without even looking back at Ritsu once.

"…Come on." he said to Rosalie, "Do you want to be questioned by Ritsu all day or something?"

_He's right… If Ritsu saw how weird Jayden and I were acting, I'd never be able to talk my way out of here… Is Eduard…looking out for me?_

Eduard, Rosalie, and Jayden quickly made their escape before Ritsu even noticed. Eduard eventually came to a complete stop after they found themselves in front of a large store. As Rosalie looked more closely, she found the words 'Hirano's Imports Shop' written vividly on the shop's sign.

_So this is Hirano's imports shop…_

It appeared that this was their destination, seeing that Eduard was making his way into the shop. Rosalie decided to tell him thanks for that he did for her back there.

"Hey, uh… Thank you." said Rosalie.

_I cannot tell him why I acted like that, but I am still thankful that Eduard helped me out like that. Thanks to Eduard, I controlled my rage before things got out of hand._

Eduard just tilted his head to the side as if he had no idea why he was being thanked. Then, the very next moment, Eduard muttered to himself as if he had figured out why she had thanked him.

"…Oh, yeah." he said.

Then, he took her by the hand. "We came here to shop. You do not need to hold back. Pick out whatever you would like."

"What?! H-Hey, uh… Eduard?" Rosalie stuttered.

_Does he think that I'm thanking him for taking me shopping for a disguise?_

"No! Not that! I… Hey, are you even listening to me?!"

As usual, Eduard did not listen to a word Rosalie said, and he left no time to waste before vanishing into the shop and out of sight. She chased after him into the shop.

"Hey, Eduard…" Rosalie called out.

When she entered the store, Rosalie caught a glimpse of Yuzuki talking business with another customer in the corner. She instinctively began to call out to Yuzuki, to which Eduard gently placed his index finger over her lips. She immediately closed her mouth, startled by his soft touch.

Eduard then slouched over and gently whispered to me, "Try your best not to bring light your connections with others in the vigilante."

"G-Got it…" she whispered.

"…Good."

_First, Eduard touches my lips all the sudden, and then he whispers gently into my ear… He's pretty unpredictable._

_He's right, though, Rosalie._ Jayden told her, _You're just a newcomer now. We have to act like we don't know Yuzuki._

_I know this is for the greater good of the vigilante and all…but I don't know how much more my heart can take._

Rosalie felt like she was at the mercy of this baffling behavior of his. She glanced up at Eduard to find that he was talking to the clerk as if nothing had happened.

"Excuse me." he said, "I would like to see your selection of combs and hairpins for women."

"Yes, sir." said the clerk, "Please give me a moment to go get them for you."

The clerk headed to the back of the shop. Moments later, he came back with a tray with the items requested placed on top.

"May I suggest one of these?" asked the clerk.

Eduard picked up one and brought it close to Rosalie's hair. He looked down at Jayden who wagged his tail and smiled.

_Huh…?_

Unlike how Eduard usually looked, there was something unusually serene about the expression on his face for once.

"Nice." he said, "It looks really beautiful on you."

It wasn't only his expression though. There was a sense of sweetness in his tone of voice as well.

_M-My heart feels like it's going to burst…_

As Rosalie felt her face beginning to burn, she looked away from him. And that was when Yuzuki decided to show up.

"What a splendid choice you made." he said, "Is that a gift for this wonderful lady with you, good sir?"

"…Something like that." Eduard replied, "I'll take this and this hairpin."

"Okay." said the clerk, "Thank you very much."

After we made our purchase, the clerk made his way to the back of the shop in order to wrap the items up for us.

At that moment, Yuzuki lowered his voice and softly whispered to Eduard, "Please don't trouble Rosalie too much, okay?"

Yuzuki explained. "I'm telling you to open your mouth for once and explain things to her."

"…What's there to explain?" Eduard asked, frowning.

Perhaps oblivious to even his own actions, Eduard appeared as if he had no idea what Yuzuki was getting at.

_Eduard wouldn't figure it out even if we told him to be more careful with how he acted in public…_

Standing next to her, Yuzuki acted a little strange. He was fidgeting for some reason. He looked to be very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. Am I bothering you?" asked Rosalie.

"…No, it's nothing." said Yuzuki, "Don't worry about it."

Yuzuki let out a small sigh and gave Rosalie a welcoming smile.

"…Let me know if you ever need anything." he said, "I'll make sure to do whatever I can to help."

"O-Oh, yeah…" said Rosalie, "Thank you."

And with those parting words, Yuzuki made his way over to help out another customer.

However, all Rosalie could do was look at the handsome Dutchman standing next to her until the clerk to come back with their stuff.

_…I sure picked a tough instructor to be my partner._

She stood there…pondering about how she was going to get along with this man from here on out…

* * *

Kazumi

* * *

After waiting in her room for a while and leaving Yuki to babysit Kimi, Kazumi ended up making her way to the bright shop inside the Meiko Salon. She found that Saori, Ryuji, Kamiko, and Kagura were already waiting for her.

Kagura thoroughly explained their new job just like he told them he would.

"Business at the Meiko Salon is divided into two parts…the store and services regarding the salon, social circles…"

"Social circles?" Kamiko echoed.

Saori was being very careful not to ask too many questions and give herself away. So instead, the other women asked the questions.

"Master is…a famous painter." Kagura explained, "Many cultural figures gather…and talk."

"By 'Master'…you mean Makoto?" asked Ryuji to make sure.

Kagura firmly nodded in response.

_I never expected Makoto to be a painter during the day…_

Kagura continued. "Not only Japanese…but Dutch people come as well. The salon really comes to life…"

"…Sounds really artistic." said Kazumi.

"What else do you do at the Meiko Salon?" asked Kamiko.

"We rent out the business negotiation room," said Kagura, "Deal with customers…handle the light meals prepared for the business negotiations room… We entertain the Master's guests…while protecting the Master as well."

Kazumi was starting to feel slightly dizzy after hearing all the tasks they'd be handling.

_M-My head is already spinning…_

Kagura paused and stared at her as if he had noticed this, too.

"Let's start with…your tasks in the store." he said, "Can you do that…?"

"Of course." said Saori.

"Yeah, no problem." said Kazumi, slapping her cheeks with both hands to fire herself up.

"I really don't know." said Ryuji worryingly, "I've never been in a store before. I have no idea what they're like."

"Don't worry, Ryuji," said Kamiko, "It can't be that difficult."

Kagura shot Ryuji a baffled look before continuing. "The shop has already opened…but let's start with the shop curtain…"

Thereupon, he began to smoothly list what the women needed to do from when the shop opened to when it closed. Hang the shop's curtain, check, takeout, and put out the products that arrived the day before, take care of customers, and then take down the shop curtain and close the shop.

"It's impossible to remember it on your first day…" said Kagura, "Remember a little at a time for now…"

It felt to the women as if there was a huge wall standing in front of them already before they could even prove themselves as vigilantes.

"Are any of you…good at reading and math…?" Kagura asked.

"All of us can." said Saori, "But Kazumi is better at math than any of us."

Kagura handed Kazumi an account book with a look of concern.

"The things that came in yesterday are written here…" he said, "Check if the list of items…matches the number of items here…"

"Oh thanks." Kazumi replied.

She took the account book and glanced inside to find it filled with neatly written numbers.

"Looks like I've got myself my first job." said Kazumi, "I'll do my best."

"Yeah…if you need any help…don't hesitate to ask…" Kagura said as he guided them all into the back of the store where tons of wooden boxes were stacked. "The items that arrived yesterday…are in this box and that one up there…"

"Got it." said Kazumi, "I'll make sure to come and get you if I need anything else."

Kagura firmly nodded before returning back to the shop with Saori, Ryuji, and Kamiko. Kazumi could tell that he was attentively glancing around as he walked away.

_I don't want to cause Kagura too much trouble. I need to try and do as much as I can by myself._

She opened up one of the wooden boxes pointed out to her and compared the items inside with the numbers written in her account book. It may have been a simple task, but it was an important one.

_Did Kagura write these precise figures?_ Kazumi thought to herself as she gazed at so many products she had never even seen before. _I wonder if these all came from Holland? They're so beautiful… Too bad I have no idea what anything's called. I'm guessing this is the vidro tea utensil?_

After worrying and worrying for quite a bit, Kazumi finally finished checking her first box.

_Now, I need to get the second box down from the shelf… Foot stand… Foot stand… Found it!_

Not wanting to bother Kagura, Kazumi pulled out the foot stand herself and placed it in front of the shelf. There upon, she stepped on it and stretched up both arms to get the box. But she was just barely too short to reach it.

"Daddy? Are you there?"

Kazumi looked behind her to find that Kimi had walked into the room.

"Kimi, what are you doing back here?" asked Kazumi, surprised and angry.

"I was wondering when dinner was ready." said Kimi.

"Kimi, it's not time for dinner yet." said Kazumi, "I am very busy right now. Go back and wait in our room."

"I'm hungry…" Kimi complained.

_I don't have time for this. I need to hurry up and finish checking stock._

Kazumi stood on her tippy toes on the unstable stand and stretched as much as she could.

At that moment, the world violently shook before her. She lost her balance and fell face up to the floor. Kazumi could hear Kimi screaming.

_I-I'm going to fall…!_

"Daddy!"

"Watch out…!"

Kazumi tightly shut her eyes, preparing herself for the fall…

The impact of crashing down onto the hard floor of the shop never came. After landing onto something slightly fleshy, Kazumi fearfully opened her eyes.

_Ka-Kagura…?!_

She opened her eyes to find Kagura grimacing up at her. He must have known she was going to fall, so he rushed over to catch her. And he was now sitting on the floor, firmly holding her in his surprisingly masculine arms.

Kagura stared at her with a worried glance. "Kazumi, are you okay…?"

Kazumi stretched her arms out to stand herself up in a fluster.

"Take your time…" said Kagura, "There is no need…to rush…"

"Thanks, Kagura." said Kazumi.

She slowly got up just like Kagura told her to. At that moment…in an unexpected turn of events, she lost balance and hit his eyepatch with her hand. She knocked his eye patch slightly out of place, exposing his hidden eyelid.

When she looked him in the eye, a chill ran down her spine. She immediately recognized him. The hidden eye was ruby red. He had a green eye and a red eye.

Kimi's eyes.

Dark memories from seven years ago flashed in her mind. She remembered homes burning, women and children screaming, her brother being taken away from her, being betrayed by the boy she loved. The memory of him standing over her, closing in on her. She thought he loved her, but it had all been a lie.

However, now wasn't the time to be worrying about that.

"Ah, sorry…" she said weakly.

Out of nowhere, Kagura glared at Kazumi and shouted aggressively, "Tsk… What do you think you're doing?!"

_Huh…?!_

His loud voice echoed throughout the store.

_W-Was that really Kagura?!_

He screamed in such a grim voice that Kazumi thought she was talking to another person. She took a step back in surprise. Kimi let out a frightened whimper. She wondered if she was in trouble now. After noticing how two of them were reacting, Kagura fixed his eyepatch in a fluster and blinked a few times. Then he took a deep breath as he clenched his chest.

"I'm sorry…" Kagura said in his normal, gentle stutter, "Are you okay, Kazumi and Kimi?"

"Huh?" It took Kazumi a moment to get herself together. "Yeah, I'm fine… I should be the one apologizing…"

"…Am I in trouble?" asked Kimi cautiously.

"No, no…" said Kagura, "You're not in…any trouble… Don't worry about it…"

Kagura averted his gaze as if he were uncomfortable.

"Y-You must be tired…" he said, "Kazumi, you can…take a break now…"

"What? But…" Kazumi protested.

"I'll…take care of the rest." said Kagura, "Today's your first day… You're exhausted…"

Something didn't feel right…but it was only for a fleeting moment. Kagura soon returned to his old self and sent Kazumi and Kimi a friendly smile.

"You can help me with things later…" he said, "Also, I recommence eating sweets when you're tired."

Kagura pulled something out from his pocket and handed it to Kazumi. She looked down to find some tiny, colorful stars lying in the palm of her hand.

"What is it, Daddy?" asked Kimi, unable to see.

"…What are these?" Kazumi asked.

"It's called…kompeito." said Kagura, "They're sweet…balls of sugar…"

Kazumi smiled. "Wow…!"

_They're so beautiful… Nagasaki sure is full of things I've never seen before!_

And then, Kazumi's heart sang to the sight of the novelty, and she completely forgot about Kagura's brief moon swing.

"Can I have some kompeito, too?" asked Kimi eagerly.

"It's 'may I', Kimi." Kazumi corrected.

Kimi rephrased her sentience. "May I have some kompeito, too?"

Kagura smiled and placed some kompeito into Kimi's awaiting hands. She giggled and walked out of the shop to the back, already snacking on the sugary stars. Kagura then walked over to help Ryuji who was still trying to learn what to do.

As soon as he was gone, Kazumi then remembered who Kagura was to her. Even though he seemed nice, she was still wary of him. She was supposed to reveal her true identity to Makoto tonight. She and Kaname had been planning to do the same thing before he died. But now, she wondered if it was a good idea.

A few minutes later, Saori came over and checked over Kazumi.

"Kazumi, are you alright?" asked Saori, "I heard that you nearly fell."

Kazumi looked up at her sister-in-law and whispered, "Saori, I want to keep my gender and identity a secret from everyone."

"But why?" asked Saori, "Weren't you going to introduce yourself to Makoto as my wife?"

Kazumi shook her head. "Saori…Kagura is Kimi's father."

"What?!" gasped Saori.

"Shh!" Kazumi quickly shushed her. "I don't want him to know who I am. He'll recognize my birthmark and scar. I don't want Kimi to know either…"

Saori nodded understandingly and didn't ask anymore questions.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Shika

* * *

Asagi ended up stopping in front of a shrine. When Shika looked up at the gate, she saw Hoshi perched on top and the words 'Himuro Shrine' written on it.

"Where are we...?" asked Shika.

"My home." Asagi bluntly stated before walking inside.

Shika rushed quickly behind him. Her hood fell off, but she didn't need it anymore. Her ears and tail always shrunk and vanished as soon as she calmed down. Hoshi flew down and perched on Shika's shoulder.

"Asagi, your family runs a shrine as well?" said Shika, "Are you the next heir or something?"

"Yeah, something like that." said Asagi, "This is basically what I do during the day."

"What do you mean?" asked Shika.

"In Nagasaki, this shrine is well-known because it's a place where people's wishes come true." Asagi explained, "There are a lot of talented diviners that come out of Kyoto where the main shrine is. I can't let anyone know I'm really a ninja, so this is what I do to avoid any suspicion. Well...my household is derived from a family of diviners...but we're also a family of ninjas."

Shika felt that their paths to becoming a ninja or kunoichi were completely different yet also the same in some way. Anything that she thought they had in common was only a mirage. Unable to think of what to say anymore, Shika began looking around the area.

"So...this is a branch shrine of the main shrine in Kyoto." said Shika, "Cool."

"It's nothing compared to the shrine in our village." cawed Hoshi.

"It's much bigger." said Reiji, "And it has so much more to it."

This shrine had to be rich in history seeing as how it was derived from a large shrine in Kyoto. Even a shrine maiden from the countryside like Shika could figure that much out. She could even feel a strong spiritual sense radiating from this place.

Asagi didn't seem to be too enthusiastic as he muttered, "...Well, I guess you could say that there is a lot of history behind this shrine and my family."

"The main shrine is producing diviners, right?" Shika casually asked, "So, does that make you a diviner like me?"

To that, Asagi stared off into the distance without even looking back at her once.

"Yeah..."

Shika could tell by his tone of voice that he didn't want to talk about it, so she decided to keep her mouth shut.

_I guess it is true..._ she thought, _Being a diviner has it's difficulties just like being a ninja or kunoichi does as well._

Shika knew being a diviner meant casting spells with the five elements of nature while communicating with spirits and energies of the spiritual plane. She knew all the hardships they faced from training to doing the rituals. Shika had lost her father at a critical point in her training. Right now, she could only do the basic of spells and rituals.

She followed closely behind Asagi, who was silent as one could be. Large shrines were unknown territory for a shrine maiden brought up in the countryside like Shika. She couldn't stop gazing around at everything out of curiosity while following Asagi. When Asagi casually brought her to the main building of the shrine, Shika saw an elderly man inside gently smiling.

"Welcome home, Asagi." said the man, "I see you have brought a guest today."

"I am Shika Inuyoshi." said Shika, bowing, "Nice to meet you. This is Hoshi and Reiji."

When Shika addressed her animal friends to the elderly man, Asagi turned back and looked at her in an unamused manner.

"This is the head of the Himuro Shrine, Mokuren..." said Asagi, "He's...my father. Anyway, I've got to get ready for the ceremony."

And he went rushing out of the building. Shika watched Asagi disappear out of sight in a bewildered manner.

_Well, Makoto did tell me to greet the head of the shrine...so I guess that means I can go now. But where?_

"Why did Shika had to choose the worst instructor in the vigilante?" Hoshi distastefully cawed to himself, "Such a pain in the ass..."

"Hoshi, you shouldn't say things like that!" Shika scolded, "We're in a shrine!"

"But it's true, isn't it?" said Hoshi.

"You are being equally rude." hissed Reiji, "And polluting the serenity of this holy ground."

Just then, a serene voice gently interrupted. "Now, now. Let's try to keep things civil around here."

The elderly man just called out to the raven and snake. Shika turned around to the sound of Mokuren's serene voice to find him gently staring right at her and her animal comrades.

"You understand what we're saying?" said Reiji.

"Of course, I do." said Mokuren, "Shika, I am sure you and your friends all must be surprised."

Shika blinked. "Huh...?"

"My son is a little difficult to work with..." said Mokuren, "I know it may be hard at first, but please take good care of him."

"That's what I should be saying." Shika replied, "Asagi's probably going to be the one taking good care of me. I will probably end up causing you some trouble as well."

"Do not worry about that." said Mokuren, "It is my job to cooperate with the vigilantes, after all. And I see you have two rare gifts, Shika. It's rare to see a female diviner these days. Or someone who can talk to animals like me. I heard from Makoto and your village chief that you were the shrine maiden of your village?"

Shika sadly sighed. "Yes I am. My father died recently. I'm still not a very good diviner. I can only do basic things. On his death bed, Father told me to go to Nagasaki and seek out my mother to learn more about my powers. She's a middle-aged woman with raven black hair, golden eyes, and a birthmark on her forehead like the mitsu tomoe symbol. My mother's name is Tomoma. Have you seen or heard of her?"

"No, I can't say that I ever did." said Mokuren, "The only Tomoma I know of is the zenko, Tomoma-no-Mae."

Even Shika had heard of the zenko. They were a race of benevolent kitsunes who served as messengers of Inari, the Shinto god of fertility, rice, and agriculture. Their allegiance to Inari was represented by their white fur coats and blue fox fire.

"I see," said Shika, "I guess I'll have to keep searching. But tell me, who is Tomoma-no-Mae?"

"She is the sacred guardian of this land," said Mokuren, "She has been here long before Nagasaki was built. She serves as Inari's head messenger and watches over the local people and harvest. They say she wanders all over in various disguises; a white vixen, a beautiful young woman, an old man hooded and cloaked, and much more. She has taken many lovers and husbands and has had many children, who share a bit of her power. In fact, we have an upcoming festival we hold every year in her honor."

"Wow!" said Shika, impressed, "She sounds like she's pretty important to Nagasaki."

"She is." said Mokuren, "But she only reveals herself to those who she wishes to speak with. I have never even seen her myself, but I can tell you this. Keep in mind to respect your elders. You might be talking to her. Anyway, I must hurry and prepare for the prayer ceremony."

"The prayer...ceremony?" said Shika.

Asagi returned from his preparations as Shika stood there, puzzled. The moment Asagi walked into the building, he gave her a quizzical stare. It were as if he were trying to ask her why she was still there.

Unable to take it any longer, Shika took one step back and began to leave.

"I apologize for the bother." she said, "I will be on my way now..."

Mokuren called out to her. "Shika, if you have time, then how about helping out so I can get an idea of what you can do as a diviner?"

Shika looked back in surprise. "What...?"

Asagi wasted no time opening his mouth. "I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the ceremony."

It was obvious that he was hinting that he wanted Shika to leave.

"It is important for you to show Shika what kind of work we are doing." Mokuren stated as if he were instructing Asagi on what he should do.

After that, he looked over at Shika and gently smiled. "And it is important for Shika as well to know what kind of work she will be doing as our new shrine maiden."

After hearing Mokuren say that, Shika could not help but hesitate about leaving the room. Asagi looked back and forth between Mokuren and Shika with a displeased expression on his face. However, Mokuren paid no heed to Asagi and continued to prepare for the ceremony.

Mokuren began to explain the ceremony. "This time we were asked to pray for a leading figure of Dejima while he goes on a business trip to Edo. There is a bridge on the way to Edo that is apparently often destroyed to the river flooding. We need to find out what is causing so much trouble in that region. Depending on the situation, we may have to drive out the evil spirits and pray for their safety during the journey."

_Now that I think about it...it seems too be custom for Dutch merchants to head over to Edo to express their gratitude for being able to conduct trade in Dejima. My father and Kaname told me that they also bring many Dutch goods with them when they do. It's apparently a pretty major event in Nagasaki. I never knew that this shrine held prayer ceremonies for the people of Dejima as well. I'm impressed._

Shika was struck with admiration as she watched over Mokuren and Asagi preparing for the ceremony. She helped out with some parts, which were different than what she was used to back home.

"The ceremony is about to begin." Asagi declared in a low, deep voice.

Thereupon, with a serious expression still on his face, Asagi placed one white card down on the ground and began to chant some sort of spell or something. It was quite a divine, celestial sight. Asagi appeared to be a completely different person. It was a little strange to be seeing him like this instead of complaining all the time. This was a new side to him that Shika had never seen before. He was dignified and earnest.

_So this is what Asagi's like when he's a diviner..._

She was so absorbed in the whole thing that Shika even forgot to breath for a moment. After finishing his chant, Asagi deeply bowed his head and moved back. Then, Mokuren sat before the card and chanted an even longer spell. Asagi was now right by Shika's side watching over Mokuren's chant with her.

Shika was confused. _So the main diviner changes during the ceremony...? Why didn't Asagi carry out the ceremony until the very end...?_

Morkuen continued to beautifully carry out the rest of the ceremony as Shika remained deep in thought, still puzzled to what exactly was going on. Back in her village, her father went through whole ceremonies without taking a break. The only time he changed the main diviner was when he was training her. So he could take care of the parts she couldn't do as a novice.

"Shika, come." said Mokuren all the sudden. "I figured out what is causing the disasters, so you just need to drive the evil spirits away."

Shika focused on the ceremony again. She got up and walked over, kneeling beside Mokuren. He appeared to be writing some sort of character in the air over the card. With an encouraging smile, he urged her to complete the ceremony.

_Father be with me..._

Concentrating on the card, Shika chanted the rest of the spell. It was simple spell that any diviner could do. She could feel the elements and energy seeping into her as she chanted. At that moment, the character Mokuren drew transformed into a mantra and appeared off of the card. Shika took it into her hands and drew a pentagram on it with her finger. Immediately, the card burst into flames and vanished into thin air.

_Unbelievable...! I did it...!_

It was hard to describe how elated Shika was after competing her first ceremony conducted with a diviner that wasn't her father. As she stood there in astonishment with her eyes wide open, Mokuren faced her with a gentle smile.

"Well done, Shika." he said, "I think I understand what kind of training you will need. I am going to go to Dejima to inform everybody just in case."

"...Good work." Asagi said in an indifferent manner.

After that, Shika bowed to Mokuren in a fluster.

"Feel free to familiarize yourself with the shrine and your new daytime duties, Shika." said Mokuren, "If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to let us know. Asagi, make sure you show Shika to her new room. The empty one next to yours. I look forward to working with you, Shika."

Mokuren left Asagi and Shika with those words and elegantly made his way out of the shrine. Asagi's expression was somewhat complex as he began to clean up the small mess that remained after the ceremony.

"So, uh..."

"I know." said Asagi, "I'll show you to your room. Just give me a second."

Shika could sense a hint of loneliness and sorrow in Asagi's voice as he reluctantly said that. After tidying up, Asagi guided Shika further into the Himuro Shrine to a living quarters. He led her into a room almost at the end of the hall. The room inside was as big as the huts she used to live it. It seemed so large to her.

"This will be your room." said Asagi bluntly, "Ask Makoto for anything you need. And don't open that sliding panel over there. That's the only thing that separates your room from mine."

"Okay." said Shika, "Thank you for telling me."

"Like we would want to open it..." Hoshi clicked.

Shika felt that this was a great opportunity that Mokuren went out of his way to create for her, so she made sure to carefully select her words as she spoke to Asagi.

"I got an idea of what kind of job I'll be doing with you and Mokuren as a diviner. Thank you for letting me stay and help."

However, there was not even a hint of joy on Asagi's face.

_...What's wrong with him?_

She suddenly mustered up the courage to ask him what had been on her mind.

"Maybe it's just my imagination, but it looked like Mokuren took over for you halfway through the ceremony. What was that all about?"

Asagi's expression immediately transformed the moment she asked that question. He flinched with a scowl. As if she had just stabbed him in the back.

_Huh...Wait... Did I?!_

A faint smirk of disdain twisted Asagi's face as he approached her. "...Are you really that curious about me?"

"I..." Shika stammered backing away, "It's just...since I'm going to be studying under you as my instructor, I thought I should know..."

"...Hmph."

Asagi closed the gap between them even more. He cornered Shika up against the wall, slammed his hands against the wall surrounding both sides of her body, and drew his face in closer towards her. Shika felt almost as if she had been trapped between the wall and his hands. Asagi was now just as close to her as he was earlier when they tripped and fell on top of each other.

Asagi drew his face in closer to Shika's. They were so close they could kiss now. Shika was at a loss for words just thinking about it. She could feel herself now pent up against the wall. She felt her heart pounding in her ears as her face blushed. She quickly covered her head with her hood.

_Oh no...! He's too close! I can't get excited...!_

"...Didn't you just say you wanted to know more about me?" asked Asagi mockingly, "Then why are you so frightened right now?"

_Because you're standing too close to me and my ears and tail are going to pop out again...!_

Of course, she couldn't tell him that.

Asagi looked at Shika with a mocking smirk on his face and took his hands on the wall. Again, Shika felt her ears and tail come out, but her cloak hid them from view.

"I don't want you interfering with my private life or asking about it anymore." he said coldly, "Got it?"

Asagi then turned away from me and began to stroll off. Shika let out a big sigh as she watched him walk away. She then rushed into her room and shut the door. She could still feel her heart violently hammering against her chest. It was another close call.

Hoshi flew over to rest on a desk while Reiji slipped off Shika's neck and slivered over to a warm corner of the room.

"What. A. Jerk!" cawed Hoshi, annoyed, "What is wrong with that perv?!"

"He wasn't being indecent, Hoshi." said Reiji, "Stop being melodramatic."

"How can you be so calm about it, Reiji?!" snapped Hoshi.

"How can you be so moody about everything?" Reiji replied.

"Reiji, do you always have to answer a question with a question?!" Hoshi cawed.

Reiji looked back at him. "Do you?"

Hoshi let out an annoyed caw and turned away.

Shika sighed. "I'm supposed to be able to trust my instructor with my life. Am I really going to be okay...?"

"Shika, it's okay." said Reiji, "Everything will be fine. Mokuren welcomed you, didn't he? I'm sure Asagi will warm up to you in time."

"That's easy for you to say." said Hoshi, "You're not the one who sprouts fox ears and a tail whenever you get excited."

With that, Hoshi and Reiji began to argue loudly. Shika inwardly sighed as she tried to calm down. She needed to return to normal and continue her tour of the shrine.

More importantly, she had to learn more about her mother. She was somewhere in Nagasaki.

* * *

Chouko

* * *

Everything after that was an uphill battle.

Perhaps since he was worried about how skinny Chouko was, Ukyo kept ordering stuff to eat left to right.

"You have to eat big to get big." said Ukyo, "Now pick up that spoon back up."

"No...I...I can't eat...anymore..." Chouko moaned.

She was pretty sure that even the men from her village wouldn't be able to eat this much.

"What?" said Ukyo, "Don't worry. I told you all this food's all on me, so just enjoy yourself and relax."

"No, that's not what I meant...!" Chouko started, but then had to stop.

She felt like she was not going to be able to hold in this food any longer if she kept talking, so she just looked over at Ukyo with tears welling up in her eyes and refused to eat anymore. Chouko didn't even need to see Haru to know that she was looking at her with pity in her eyes as Chouko and Ukyo left the teahouse.

_I ate so much that the world before me looks as if it were becoming distorted. I can barely...even stand...any longer._

"Man, that was some good stuff." said Ukyo, obvious to Chouko's discomfort, "When it comes to Nagasaki, nothing beats Haru's teahouse."

Ukyo complacently smiled and turned his gaze over to Chouko. She felt so sick to her stomach, that she almost wanted to punch him when she saw him look at her like that.

"Yo, Ginjiro. You're walking a little funny there." said Ukyo, concerned, "Getting tired or something?"

_I can't complain since he was just trying to be nice to me... But I never want to do something like that ever again..._

"Yeah, it looks like I'm just tired from the journey to get here." said Chouko.

Not wanting to hurt his feelings, Chouko lied about how she really felt while apologizing to him deep within her heart. At that moment, Ukyo drooped his head, looking almost as if he were worried about her.

"Yeah...Ginjiro, I didn't even think about that." he said, "I feel bad that I forgot you haven't even gotten a chance to rest yet. Sorry about that."

"N-No, it's not your fault!" Chouko said quickly, "I should've said something..."

Ukyo stopped Chouko from going on with her apology and reached out to her. He covered her forehead with his cold, large hand.

"You don't seem to have a fever." he said, "Do you hurt anywhere?"

Chouko began to feel sorry for having made Ukyo worry about her like this. But there was just no way she could keep herself standing much longer.

"Don't worry." Chouko said, "I'll be fine if I can just lie down for a moment."

"Then let's go somewhere where you can rest." said Ukyo.

He squatted down before her as if nothing were out of the ordinary. "Here, I'll carry you on my back."

Chouko's heart skipped. _If I press up against him, then he's going to find out I'm a girl almost immediately! What should I do...?_

Taken aback, Chouko darted her gaze in each and every direction around her only to find that all the townspeople were staring at the two of them.

"Ukyo, that's a cute little newcomer you're got there." said one person.

"Right?" said Ukyo, smiling unabashed, "But he'd be a lot cuter if he'd actually depend on me a little more."

"It's not every day you get to see someone hold back like this when Ukyo's trying to help them." said another townsperson, "Don't worry about it. Ukyo likes doing like this for others."

"Exactly!" Ukyo agreed, "He tends to be so serious sometimes that he just doesn't know when to loosen up."

_Ukyo is loved so much by everyone here. This is just proof that he has the trust of the townspeople as their senior administrator._

Chouko's interest peaked while she watched everyone talk to Ukyo, and she began to forget that she even felt sick in the first place. And all this time, Ukyo continued to remain in a squatted position as if he were still waiting for Chouko to climb on his back.

"Ginjiro. Come on." said Ukyo, encouragingly, "Don't worry about me."

Unable to talk her way out of this, Chouko began to awkwardly try to make excuses.

"No, it's just that..."

"Hey! Out of the way!"

At that moment, Chouko heard someone yell in a pompous voice that made all them both tense up. The whole town fell into a commotion. Chouko looked over to where the voice came from to see everyone gather on both sides of the street so that they would not get in the way.

The expression on Ukyo's face turned grim—a look on his face that Chouko had never seen before.

"...Looks like we've got company." he said in a slightly lower voice, "We've gotta hide."

Ukyo helped Chouko up and they in the shadows of a nearby building.

"Nagasaki is a town of the people." said Ukyo, "But these guys, these wealthy merchants, are even more arrogant than the samurai."

The people walking down the road all appeared to actually be merchants just as Ukyo said. While they technically had the same social standing as anyone else here, they acted as if they owned the place.

Ukyo continued speaking. "That man in front is from the Daikoku employment office. The one next to him is with the Minato lumberyard, and the one in the back is with the Hizenya shipping agent."

Chouko saw the very large man in the back and her heart froze.

_That's the same guy I saw at the village!_

The village engulfed in flames... The village piled with the bodies of those who lived there... The place where Chouko's brother disappeared... And...

_That's the man who was kicking each and every body he came across. He's the man who set the village on fire... And he's the one who took my brother away from me!_

"U-Ukyo, what's the name of that guy with Hizenya...?" Chouko asked, her voice slightly shaking.

"What?" Ukyo frowned. "Oh, that's Saburo Suetsugu. Why...?"

Chouko's hand began to tremble as she held onto Ukyo's sleeve. She could still see those flames burning every time she closed her eyes. The man who killed her brother was standing right before her. But Chouko knew she wouldn't even be able to restore her village if she started something right here and now.

Ukyo then noticed Chouko's reaction and stared, concerned. "Hey, are you there? What's wrong, Ginjiro? You're sweating like crazy."

"O-Oh, sorry about that..." Chouko said, trying to regain her composure.

She could feel cold sweat dripping down her back. She suddenly remembered the smell of the burning village, and it made her feel sick to her stomach. The world started to spin before her.

"You look like you're about to pass out." said Ukyo, concerned, "Here, I'll hold you up, so just lean against me."

Ukyo helped hold Chouko up from behind. She took in a deep breath as she used him for support.

_Calm down..._ Chouko thought to herself, _Just calm down..._

Chouko could feel herself calming down as bit as she felt Ukyo's warmth on her back.

"This makes me sick." Ukyo glowered, "I really wish there was something I could do as senior administrator, but..."

Ukyo's tone made Chouko feel a little worried.

_Is Saburo Suetsugu really that powerful...?_

"I can't take this anymore." said Ukyo. He looked at Chouko right in the eye. "You wait here. I'm going to try and do something about this."

Ukyo let Chouko go, but she immediately grabbed his arm out of reflex.

"I'm your pupil. Take me with you." she said.

"Ginjiro..." Ukyo began, scowling.

The moment the two of them made up their minds and nodded at one another...

"What's with this line? Who do you guys think you are?"

A vigorous voice unbecoming of the surrounding atmosphere began to echo down the street.

Ukyo stared, surprised. "Is that Kinshiro...?!"

Chouko looked over at the man Ukyo called 'Kinshiro' and instinctively gasped.

It was a well-refined man with green hair and eyes, and he wore a high-end kimono of a magistrate. Chouko could not help but feel fascinated by the majestic way he presented himself even before the wealthy merchants.

"Do you know him?" Chouko asked.

Ukyo smiled. "I guess you could say that... That's Kagemoto Toyama. He's Edo's south magistrate."

"The south magistrate?! Of Edo?!" Chouko gasped.

"Don't worry," said Ukyo, "I'm acquaintances with him. I call him Kinshiro though."

Ukyo walked out of the shadows with a slight look of relief on his face. Chouko followed behind him in a hurry as well. It seemed like Nagasaki was a lot more complicated of a town with a lot more going on than she could have ever even imagined.

The high-spirited voice of Kinshiro echoed down the road, causing Suetsugu and the others to stop in their tracks.

"What's up with this fuss?" said Kinshiro, scowling, "You have to be kidding me. Who do you think you are?"

Suetsugu instantly began to play innocent as he rubbed his hands together and lowered his head.

"Oh...? Is that Lord Toyama, the magistrate of Edo?" he said.

Kinshiro didn't buy it. "I don't have time for your games. What's the meaning of this?"

"Unlike those of Edo, the streets in Nagasaki are just so narrow." Suetsugu whined.

Suetsugu made an act of whining like a child. It made Chouko sick to her stomach.

Kinshiro, on the other hand, just laughed loudly. "I'm having a hard time deciding if the streets are too small or if you're just too big. It appears you weren't blessed with the best of bodies. How about walking on the side of the road for once?"

"If I were blessed with a nicer body, then I would not be working as a merchant." said Suetsugu.

A sarcastic smile lingered in the corner of Suetsugu's mouth as he half-heartedly started to make his way to the side of the road.

But then, Kinshiro stopped him. "Wait, is that mud on your face?"

"What?!" Suetsugu rubbed his nose and scowled when he saw the dried mud on his face. "Ah, dammit! Missed a spot...! You're going to have to excuse me, my Lord..."

Suetsugu quickly walked away, his face red with rage and shame. The other merchants followed after him. Several people on the street began to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Chouko asked.

Ukyo shrugged. "No idea."

Ukyo took Chouko by the hand and they made their way to the street.

"Lord Toyama!" Ukyo called out.

Kinshiro turned to the sound of Ukyo's voice and a carefree smile drew across his face.

"Oh, if it isn't Ukyo." said Kinshiro, "You threw me off there for a moment when you called me 'Lord'."

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Lord Toyama." said Ukyo.

"Come on." said Kinshiro, "Stop calling me that. Just call me Kinshiro."

"But..." Ukyo started to protest.

He smiled as if he were troubled in a way. Chouko could tell that he was worried about how everyone was perceiving him, perhaps due to the weight of being the commissioner of the city.

"What brings you to Nagasaki all the sudden?" asked Ukyo.

"I was called over by one of the higher-ups." said Kinshiro, "Oh, and I brought Natsume with me since this is our first time back home in a while. Go say hello when you find the time. Anyways, I've got to get going now."

Kinshiro waved his hand and left. There was nothing pretentious about him in the slightest.

"What an interesting person." said Chouko smiling, "He's a magistrate, but he acts just like any other guy."

"Yeah, that's because he's the leader of the Edo Vigilante." said Ukyo.

"Edo Vigilante?" gasped Chouko, "There's a vigilante group in Edo, too?"

"You didn't know that?" said Ukyo with a laugh, "It's basically what the Nagasaki Vigilante was based off of."

"Since we've met each other, shouldn't we take Kinshiro to see Makoto?" Chouko asked.

"Huh?" Ukyo's eyes began to wander in an almost evasive manner as he responded to her question. "Oh... Uh, yeah...we will..."

Ukyo scratched his head and looked up at the sky.

"I'll fill you in on the details later. It's almost nighttime, so let's head back to the Meiko Salon and prepare for tonight." Ukyo said as he casually reached out to wrap his arm around Chouko's shoulder.

She took a few steps back out of reflex.

"What are you running away for?" Ukyo asked in a curious manner as his head tilted to the side.

_I can't keep doing this all the time..._ Chouko thought, _I have to tell him to stop._

She gave Ukyo a sharp look and said firmly, "Ukyo, stop trying to put your arm around me so much. I don't like being that close."

"Huh?" Ukyo stared at her in puzzlement, "We're men. I don't see what the problem is."

"But...!" Chouko started.

"Come on, don't worry about it." said Ukyo, smiling, "Or is there a reason for you to worry?"

"N-No... I just..."

_He's going to figure out I'm a girl if he gets any closer!_

"I don't like it when you're that close to me." Chouko said.

"What? Why?" asked Ukyo.

Ukyo looked at Chouko in the eye, with a sense of wonder deep within his heart. He was so close that Chouko was having a hard time finding a place to look. She could feel her cheeks starting to turn red. As if he thought he figured her out, Ukyo clapped his hands together, puffed out his chest, and smiled.

"Oh? I had no idea how shy you were, Ginjiro." Ukyo said as he scooped her in his arms, "But you're my pupil. You don't need to hold back."

_I give up... There's no way I can talk my way out of this with Ukyo._

Chouko gave up trying to get him to stop as she watched his large hand wrap around her shoulder.

"But seriously, you really need to put some muscle on those shoulders." he said, "Don't you worry though. I'll make sure to feed you."

"I...I think I'll be fine..." Chouko replied, shuttering.

Ukyo let out a loud, cheerful laugh. It was as if he did not notice Chouko standing on pins and needles.

* * *

Tomoko

* * *

It was early evening, and Shintaro and Tomoko decided to head back together after finishing their training.

"It's getting dark..." said Shintaro, "Sorry, I wasn't planning on keeping you that long. I just really got into it."

"It's fine." Tomoko replied with a faint smile, "I mean, I really learned a lot today."

_'Fighting is the greatest form of communication'..._ Tomoko thought to herself, _I can see Shintaro is right after actually sparring with him. His swordsmanship is confident and powerful. There's a strong sense of integrity. I think that probably describes the kind of person Shintaro is._

When she looked at his profile illuminated by the evening sun, Tomoko's lips naturally curled upwards.

"Sir Shintaro!"

All the sudden, a man passing by yelled out Shintaro's name. Tomoko recognized him as the same man with green hair Kazumi asked for directions to the Meiko Salon when she and her comrades arrived in Nagasaki. Shintaro waved back and talked to the man. Apparently they were acquaintances.

"Sorry I haven't been coming to the dojo much lately." said the man, frowning, "I had some urgent business to take care of today..."

"I'm glad you're keeping yourself busy." Shintaro replied, "I heard your business was going very well lately, Ritsu."

"Yeah, thanks." said the man, "And by the way...who's that?"

"Oh, yeah. You haven't been introduced yet." said Shintaro, "This is Taichi Takahashi. He just started training at the dojo."

The man gave a bright smile. "That's great! I'm Ritsu. I train at Sir Shintaro's dojo, too."

"I look forward to seeing you at the dojo." said Tomoko.

"But you sure do have a sharp eye on you," said Ritsu, "Choosing Sir Shintaro's dojo and all. Sir Shintaro's not only good with a sword, but he's a good instructor as well. Plus he can treat your injuries if you even get hurt. Make sure you listen to him and train hard."

"Wait, he can also treat injuries?" asked Tomoko, surprised.

"You don't know?" said Ritsu, "Sir Shintaro knows a lot about medicine. He studies a lot about Western medicine on his own."

"Come on. You're exaggerating things, Ritsu." said Shintaro, "I've barely scratched the surface."

"What are you talking about, Sir Shintaro?" Ritsu replied, "I can't even count the number of times you've helped me."

_I know a little about medicine from Kazumi, but I don't even know the first thing about Western medicine. Even scratching the surface of foreign medical treatment is amazing..._

"I've been busy with my work selling tabloids, so I haven't been about to make it to the dojo that much lately though." said Ritsu.

"Tabloids...?" Tomoko asked.

Western medicine, tabloids... This was all new territory for Tomoko, and her heart overflowed with excitement.

_The city of Nagasaki has more than I could have ever imagined in my village._

"Oh, yeah." said Ritsu, "I just printed out some new copies. Now about buying yourself one?"

Tomoko looked confused. "Huh? M-Me?"

_Is he talking about 'tabloids'...? I don't even know what those are..._

"What's a tabloid?" she asked out of wonder.

Ritsu stared at Tomoko and placed a hand on his chin while tilting his head.

"I've never really met someone who didn't know what a tabloid was." he said.

_Are they that common in the city...?_

Shintaro gave Tomoko a firm nod. "I think being honest and admitting when you don't know something is a wonderful trait though."

Tomoko thought he was being sarcastic for a second, but when she looked up at him, it was clear that he wasn't.

He explained to her. "Tabloids are paper with recent news written on them. Journalists are people like Ritsu who research current events and print them on paper."

"Oh, I get it now." said Tomoko.

Shintaro smiled, "Feel free to ask me anything you don't know."

"Thank you." Tomoko replied. _It looks like Shintaro's really considerate and looks after others even outside the dojo._

Tomoko was embarrassed, but his thoughtfulness made her so happy that she couldn't help but to smile.

"All right, I'll take one." she said.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" said Ritsu with a smile.

Tomoko passed him a coin and got a tabloid. There were so many words crammed together on the cover that it'd take almost a lifetime to read.

_So this is a tabloid._

Filled with sight anticipation, Tomoko ran her eyes through the paper. However, these feelings were completely crushed the very next moment. What was written there was something she knew very well.

_A village burnt to the ground in the mountains... The burning village, my brother's death, and the vile laughter of the man behind all of it..._

The image was forever burnt into her mind.

"Disgusting, right?" said Ritsu as a grim scowl drew across his face, "Of course, I couldn't write his name, but Saburo Suetsugu was the one who did it. I heard some of the bodyguards he hired bragging about it."

_There's no mistaking it... That's the man who killed my brother!_

That very next moment...Saburo Suetsugu's face vividly popped into Tomoko's head. Her blood started to simmer. By the time she realized it, she was almost completely crushing the tabloid in her hand.

But before she could even scream, Shintaro cried out in rage for some reason. "DAMMIT!"

Tomoko looked over to find him trembling in anger as he looked at the tabloid.

"It's appalling that someone could brag about such atrocity." he fairly shouted, "This isn't even the first time Suetsugu's done something like this!"

Tomoko hesitantly spoke up. "Really?"

Shintaro looked at Tomoko, and he exhaled in a flustered state as if he had come back to his senses.

"Yeah." he replied, "I don't have a personal grudge against him, but..."

"There's nothing strange about getting angry though." said Ritsu, "Saburo Suetsugu may be a powerful merchant, but at the same time he's the vilest scum of all Nagasaki."

_A merchant...and a criminal?_

"Nagasaki is a town that depends on trade and commerce." Ritsu explained, "That's way merchants are even more powerful than samurai or bureaucrats here. The Merchant Guild is the most powerful group of tycoons in Nagasaki, and Saburo Suetsugu is at the top of it."

"So he's basically the most powerful man in all of Nagasaki?" said Tomoko.

"Yeah." Ritsu replied angrily, "That's why he can get away with doing whatever he wants. Saburo Suetsugu isn't a good man by any means. We're talking about a man who's killed his own wife and daughter. I've even heard people talking about how they want the Nagasaki Vigilantes to take action."

_Makes sense... There's a big possibility that the Nagasaki Vigilante's gotten requests to punish a man that evil. If a request like that ever comes again, I'm going to be the one who makes him pay...! I'll kill him...!_

"But I think we should go about this differently." Ritsu added.

"Huh?"

Even though Tomoko was brimming with determination to punish Suetsugu, Ritsu modestly disagreed for some reason.

"The Nagasaki Vigilante may claim justice, but in the end they're just murderers." Ritsu continued, "I don't think you can confidently say what they're doing is right."

"But..." Tomoko began to protest.

Shintaro lightly nudged her with his elbow before she could let out another word.

_That was a close one. Looks like Shintaro's trying to tell me to keep a low profile..._

"Yeah, I can see where you're coming from." said Shintaro.

"Yeah." said Ritsu, "So if you hear anything, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know. Just you wait. I'm going to stop those scoundrels without having to resort to violence."

"I'm counting on you, Ritsu." said Shintaro.

Ritsu suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Tomoko.

"Nothing," said Ritsu, "It's just I saw Suetsugu fall into a mud puddle earlier this afternoon."

"Really?" asked Tomoko, surprised.

"Yeah." said Ritsu chuckling, "Saw the whole thing happen in front of me. It was so priceless! Even his mouth was full of mud!"

_I can't believe I missed that!_

Tomoko could almost picture everything happening in her head. It gave her an immense feeling of satisfaction. She couldn't help smiling in spite of herself.

"That's strange." said Shintaro, "It hasn't rain here in three days."

"That's just the thing." said Ritsu, "The puddle just appeared out of nowhere. And it mysteriously disappeared soon afterwards. I was thinking it may be the work of Tomoma. She's likely angry at him for what happened to that village."

_Tomoma? Who is that?_ Tomoko thought.

"Well, I've gotta run." said Ritsu, "See you guys later!"

Ritsu gave Shintaro and Tomoko a bow and turned around, dashing down the street. As she watched him off, Shintaro calmly leaned in and whispered into Tomoko's ear.

"Taichi, watch out for Ritsu."

"What...?" gasped Tomoko.

"If he ever finds out that you're in the vigilante, then we'll have no choice by to kill him." said Shintaro heavily, "That is the code of the vigilante. Ritsu is good at gathering information, and he has really good intuition. I don't want to get any innocent people caught up in our work."

"...All right, I'll be careful." said Tomoko after a moment. _He's right. I need to be careful with how I handle things for Ritsu's sake as well..._

Then another question came to mind.

"By the way, who's Tomoma?"

"Tomoma-no-Mae." said Shintaro, "She's Inari's head messenger and the zenko guardian of Nagasaki. People say she's been watching over this land for over a thousand years. I have never seen her myself, though. According to Asagi, she had many disguises and only shows herself to those she wishes to speak to."

"That makes sense." said Tomoko, "But do you really think she did that to Suetsugu?"

"Hard to tell for sure." said Shintaro, "But I've seen stranger things happen."

* * *

By the time the sun had started to fade into the horizon, Tomoko and Shintaro were back at the Meiko Salon. What was supposed to be a quick trip with Shintaro ended up being an entire day's tour.

"Thanks for walking with me back to the salon and thanks for everything you taught me today." she said.

"There's no need to thank me." said Shintaro, "I am your instructor, after all. If you want to pay me back though, hurry up and some on some muscle!"

Shintaro squeezed Tomoko's bicep with a smile.

"H-Hey...?!" Tomoko exclaimed, jerking her arm away.

Shintaro laughed. "It's going to take longer than a day to that though. Good works takes time."

Those words of his were met with a drawn-out sigh. Tomoko looked ahead to find Makoto standing at the end of the hallway. The two of them jumped.

"M-My Lord!" Shintaro exclaimed.

Makoto scowled. "Where have you two been slacking off all day?"

"I, uh..." Tomoko started. Her body went stiff as Makoto glared at her.

_He seems to be in a foul mood... I guess I must have been really late getting back... W-What should I do...?_

Unlike Tomoko, Shintaro boldly spoke up without hesitating for a moment.

"I am terribly sorry." he said, "I got too absorbed in our training and completely lost track of time. After that, we ran into an acquaintance and talked for a while. It was completely my fault that we were late. I beg for your forgiveness!"

Then, he deeply bowed his head while even apologizing on Tomoko's behalf. His gallant behavior took her breath away. Even Makoto was at a loss for words as he stared at Tomoko with a flustered look in his eyes.

"So, uh..."

_Trying to make excuses would probably just make things worse._

Tomoko made up her mind and decided to bow along with Shintaro.

"You have my deepest apologies." she said, "I will make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

"...You better." said Makoto.

"Yes, sir."

When Tomoko lifted her head, Shintaro looked back at her and lightly nodded back.

_Thank goodness. It looks like he got what I was trying to say._

"I will take things from here." said Makoto, "Shintaro, I am counting on you tomorrow to look after Taichi."

"Yes, sir!" Shintaro replied, "Good night."

He bowed once more before heading back to the entrance. Makoto spoke up once more as he watched Shintaro off.

"As you probably know by now, Shintaro is a very earnest person you can trust." he said, "Do not hesitate to depend on him. I am sure he would like that as well."

"Yes, sir." Tomoko replied.

"All right, now..."

The moment Makoto started looking around, Kagura poked his head out from around the corner of the hallway. Saori appeared right behind them. And she wasn't too happy to see her sister return so late.

"...My Lord." Kagura called out.

"Kagura. Kaname. Great timing." said Makoto.

Saori glared at her sister. "Taichi! Where were you? I told you not to stay out too late."

"I'm sorry, Kaname," said Tomoko, "We lost track of time. I promise it won't happen again."

Saori accepted this apology but was still frowning.

"Can you both show Taichi around the Meiko Salon now?" Makoto asked, "I know it's a hassle, but I have a painting that I have to finish as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir..." Kagura replied, "Taichi, this way..."

Kagura shot Tomoko a single glance before immediately turning his back to her and walking down the hall with Saori.

_Does he want me to follow him?_

She was a little unsure of what was going on, but she ended up following Kagura anyway.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Tomoko

* * *

Kagura ended up bringing Tomoko to what appeared to be a store withing the Meiko Salon. Imported goods such as Chinese pottery were lined up on the shelves. Tomoko had never seen anything like that. She found Ryuji, Kamiko, and Kazumi already back there. They were busy cleaning up.

Kagura began to explain things to Tomoko. "To put it simply...the Meiko Salon...acts as a multi-purpose facility. A place for all kinds of people to gather...in Nagasaki. We sell foreign goods here...and there are areas for merchants...to conduct business as well... In the back room...there is a place for foreign visitors to eat...and my Lord also uses the Meiko Salon as his workplace..."

"His workplace?" Tomoko repeated.

Kagura smiled. "My Lord...is a famous ukiyoe painter... He is the heir of the Nagasaki Magistrate...but it is easier for him to work in the vigilante...if he's a painter during the day. My Lord used the money he made as a painter...to build the Meiko Salon."

Tomoko stared. _I had no idea Makoto was that famous... Now that I think about it, almost everyone in the vigilante has a rather impressive day job, from a Nagasaki commissioner to a dojo instructor. I know everyone has their reasons for joining the vigilante, but I'm having a hard time thinking of why._

"And from now on...you will be working here during the day, Taichi." said Kagura.

Kagura continued to explain what Tomoko's job entailed. Apparently, she was going to be working at the Meiko Salon from now on while she lived there. He told her that she would be mainly taking care of a lot of miscellaneous tasks such as stocking foreign merchandise ad handling customers. Kagura gave Tomoko one last bit of information after explaining each task one by one.

"I'll be working here with you...and the others...so if you ever need help...ask."

"Alright," said Tomoko, "Sounds good."

Kagura's thoughtfulness naturally drew a smile across her face.

_He may not talk much, but he's a surprisingly kind and gentle person._

"But if you need help...with something other than work...then your instructor Shintaro, would be best..." said Kagura, "So...are you confident you two...can work well together?"

"Yeah," Tomoko replied, "I was really relieved to find out what a great person he is. He's good at teaching things. I feel like I can improve a lot under his instruction."

"Yeah...Shintaro was been here a long time... You can really count on him... He's apparently been here...ever since the vigilante started. He was originally a ninja from Iga. I heard...he started working for the Nakagawa family around that time..."

"What do you mean?" Tomoko asked.

Kagura closed his eye. "I don't know the details, but...he swore his loyalty to my Lord...and has remained faithful until this day."

_I had no idea they went back that far..._

Tomoko knew that some ninjas worked for money, which made them friends one day and enemies the next. There was nothing unnatural about that since many people depended on money like that to live. That was what made it so extraordinary for a ninja to pledge their loyalty to another.

_My village would have probably ended up down the wrong path as well if we had never heard about the Nagasaki Vigilante... That tabloid salesman from earlier...Ritsu said that the Nagasaki Vigilante was just a group of murderers. But the vigilante is doing everything for justice. It's nothing vile like what Suetsugu is doing._

"I'm really happy that I got the chance to join the Nagasaki Vigilante..." Tomoko said to herself.

"Where...did that come from?" Kagura asked.

Tomoko covered her mouth in a panic and cleared her throat.

"Oh no. It's nothing." she said.

During that entire time, Kagura curiously blinked at her.

* * *

Kazumi

* * *

_Later that evening..._

After smoothly closing shop for the day, everyone had dinner together before retiring for the night. For Kazumi, that meant getting ready for her first mission as a lookout. But for Kimi, that meant getting ready for bed.

Kazumi had just given Kimi her bath and changed her into her night clothes. Now she was tucking her in bed with Sakura. She had a lantern for a nightlight to help Kimi sleep better in the dark. For the whole day, the little girl spent most of her time exploring the Meiko Salon, checking out hers and Kazumi's room, and playing with Yuki and her doll. However, Kimi was finding the women's masquerade act very awkward.

"Mommy, how long do I have to play pretend?" Kimi asked as hugged Sakura, "Calling you 'Daddy' and the others men is so weird."

"We need to do this for Daddy and our village, Kimi." said Kazumi, "You just need to be a good girl and continue pretending until Auntie Saori says so. Okay?"

"Yes, Mommy." said Kimi before letting out a big yawn, "Mommy, I'm thirsty."

"It's alright, Kimi," said Kazumi, "I'll get you something to drink."

She gave Kimi a kiss on the cheek, dimmed the lantern a little, then quietly left to room to get some water. Perhaps due to not being used to the new environment, Kazumi ended up getting surprisingly thirsty herself. She wondered around the Meiko Salon, trying to find some water.

_Where is the kitchen again...?_

And before she knew it, Kazumi found herself all the way at the front of the shop. She saw a light flickering inside even thought the place was supposed to be empty.

_Is someone there...?_

Kazumi timidly looked around inside.

"Kazumi...?" Kagura's voice echoed in wonder.

_Oh, it's just Kagura. I didn't think it was a thief, but I didn't know what I would do if it were someone I didn't know._

Still cautious of who it was, Kazumi approached the origin of the voice. She hoped Kagura still wouldn't recognize her. She walked right up to Kagura and peeked down to find him writing in the account book.

"Kagura? What are you doing here?" Kazumi asked.

"Kazumi... What are you doing here...?" asked Kagura.

"I was getting Kimi ready for bed and we both got thirsty, so I was looking for some water, but..."

"You got lost?" said Kagura, "I have some boiled water...and a spare cup...if you'd like..."

Kagura lifted the nearby iron kettle and poured some hot water into two cups for her. He handed her one of them and she took a sip. It was a little warm for Kimi's liking, but Kazumi knew it just needed a few minutes to cool down.

_It makes me feel good..._

After her thirst had been quenched, Kazumi grew more curious about what Kagura was doing.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" she asked, "Don't we have to report to Makoto's room for the mission later?"

"I was doing some bookkeeping...ahead of time..." said Kagura, "Recording sales orders for tomorrow...recording time management for the employees...and..."

"What?!"

_It's already starting to get late at night. And we're supposed to be lookouts for Shika's first mission in several minutes. I can't imagine Kagura getting any sleep if he does all that._

"Kagura, this is way too much work for you to do alone." said Kazumi, "Let me help."

She eagerly leaned forward and took a peek at the account book Kagura was holding. It was packed with so many numbers that anyone who didn't know basic mathematics would pass out just looking at it. But numbers and math was one thing that Kazumi knew and did very well.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" she asked, "I'm really good with an abacus, you know."

Kagura's eyes creased in a cheerful manner. "Thanks, Kazumi. I appreciate the thought... But weren't you getting water...for your daughter...?"

"I'll be right back to help." said Kazumi, "It will only take a minute or two."

After closing the book, Kagura gazed at Kazumi and nodded a few times.

"I'll need your help...with this one day...after you get used to things here." he said, "I'm going to work you and your comrades hard tomorrow, Kazumi... So make sure you don't work too hard tonight..."

"Kagura..." said Kazumi, "I've spent many sleepless nights caring for Kimi since she was a baby. This is nothing compared to that."

"Why isn't she with her mother?" asked Kagura.

Kazumi flinched.

_Actually, I am her mother... There is no way I'm telling him what really happened... I can't let him find out the truth..._

After regaining her composure, Kazumi bended the truth a little. "It didn't work out with us. And in the end, I was left alone with Kimi."

"You mean her mother abandoned her...?" asked Kagura, shocked.

"It's complicated." said Kazumi, "My daughter wasn't planned, and I was scared to keep her, but Kimi's the only family I have left. She means everything to me now."

Kagura nodded sympathetically. Then, he stared at her with a slight hint of worry in his gaze. "I can't walk you back to your room now... Do you know your way back...?"

Kazumi returned the cup he let her use and gently smiled back as she took the other cup.

"I-I'll be fine! I think!" she said quickly, "I'll be right back, Kagura."

"Yeah... I'll be waiting, Kazumi..." said Kagura, smiling.

He immediately pulled out another account book and started to confront another block of numbers. Kazumi began to leave the shop with Kimi's cup as she watched him.

_He's still the same old Kagura from seven years ago... He took his work very serious. He's so nice and reliable like before. I picked a good instructor. Maybe he's changed for the better since that day? I'm still more concerned about him finding out about me than with everyone's worried glances. Kagura is someone I can depend on. I'm sure that my missions with him will go smoothly as well._

That was Kazumi firmly believed, still not truly knowing a thing...

...and completely forgetting the glimpse she caught of Kagura's brief mood swing.

* * *

Saori

* * *

Saori finished her work up at the Meiko Salon and paid Makoto's room a visit as requested.

"Makoto, it's me, Kaname." Saori called out.

"Come in." Makoto replied.

Saori slightly nervously opened the sliding door to those words. When she entered the room, Makoto was holding a brush with his eyes intensely locked on a piece of paper. Curious, Saori took a peek at the paper on his desk and saw a vividly painted city of Nagasaki. The crowd in the painting was full of life.

_Of course, the painting is beautiful but..._

There was something else that moved her deep inside.

_The serious look on his face as he held that brush was a work of art itself. It was an awe-inspiring grace, almost unimaginable considering the usual gloomy look on his face..._

But the moment he captured her with that awe-inspiring gaze, the look on his face turned grim.

"What are you doing?" he asked sharply.

Saori looked up. "Huh...?"

"Stop daydreaming and come in, Saori." said Makoto.

"Y-Yes, sir." she answered without thinking.

Makoto promptly put away his bushes, waved her over, and placed a cushion out of the floor for her. Right after entering the room, Saori was just about to sit down when...

_...Wait. Did Makoto just call me Saori?!_

"What's wrong, Saori?" asked Makoto, "Hurry up and have a seat."

"Y-Yes, I mean...no...I..." she stammered.

"Sit." Makoto sternly said once more as he glared at her, standing motionless.

Saori took a seat as her entire body felt like it were covered in ice.

"Makoto... My name..." Saori started.

"Don't think you can fool me." said Makoto scowling, "I've already met with Kaname once before. I can still vividly remember what Kaname looked and sounded like. Besides, Kaname already told me he had a talented twin sister when he was explaining the state of your village."

He looked down at her. "That twin sister...is you, Saori, right?"

"That's..." Saori started to say something but couldn't find the words.

Makoto continued. "Even the magistrate has gotten word on the body found at the Hizen mountain village. The man's clothing closely resembled Kaname. I can only assume that...you lost Kaname in an unexpected accident, so you joined the vigilante disguised as him."

Saori's heart wrenched in pain as she came to realize just how much he had figured out.

_I guess...he's not the leader of the Nagasaki Vigilante for nothing. I'm not going to be able to lie or talk my way out of this one... Brother...forgive me..._

Crestfallen, she admitted that Makoto was right. "It is just as you say..."

"I thought so." said Makoto, scowling, "I assume everyone you've brought with you are all women as well. Am I right?"

Saori swallowed as she meekly nodded.

He glanced at her and let out a loud, deep sigh. "I commend you all on your courage and disguises. However, deceiving the Nagasaki Vigilante is a serious crime."

"I am truly sorry..." Saori said weakly, "I am ready for whatever punishment you give me."

"Oh, you are, are you...?" said Makoto.

Makoto paused there for a moment and shot her a meaningful glance.

"Answer me this." he said, "What drove you and the others to do all of this just to join the Nagasaki Vigilante?"

"I... We want to protect our village." Saori replied, "Now that my brother is no longer with us, it is our duty to take care of the village in his place. It was my brother's dying wish for me to save our village in his place."

"You?" said Makoto, "In your brother's place?"

A fierce look flashed across Makoto's eyes for a brief moment. But before even putting much thought into it, Saori continued expressing how she truly felt to Makoto.

"I do not know if I am fit for taking care of the village, but I will do whatever I can to help."

"...It's going to be a difficult, uphill path." said Makoto.

"I know," said Saori. Then she added, "I also want to avenge my brother."

"Oh?" said Makoto.

"Someone killed my brother at that Hizen village in the mountains." Saori explained, "In Nagasaki, I want to get information on who he was, and I want to get stronger. Then one day, I want to avenge my brother."

"All this for your village and your brother, huh..." said Makoto.

Thereupon, Makoto suddenly averted his gaze and looked into the distance. But there was no way for Saori to even guess what he was thinking about. She pressed her lips together and readjusted her position so that she was facing Makoto once more.

"Regardless, I can't let evil like that continue running rampant." Saori said, "And neither will my friends or family."

Thereupon, Saori deeply lowered her head to Makoto, bowing from the waist.

"So...please, Makoto. I know I do not have the right to ask you of this, but... Please let me, my family, and my friends continue as members of the vigilante! I will prove you to that we can do it!"

She wasn't planning on backing down, no matter how hard her forehead rubbed against the tatami floor.

_Even if my identity is brought into the light...I still have two missions to take care of!_

After pondering to himself for a while, Makoto let out a deep sigh. "...I see. You have spirit. Lift your head back up."

"All right..." said Saori, "Huh...?"

When she lifted her head back up, she saw Makoto looking back at her with his eyes creased.

"I have an idea." he said, "I have decided that due to the circumstances, you can work for the vigilante now as Kaname. And your family and friends can work as whoever they want to be. Then, depending on your hard work, I will decide whether or not I will send aid to your village."

"Really?!" gasped Saori, surprised.

That gift from the heavens shined a warm, soothing light over her gloomy heart.

Seeing the smile on her face, Makoto said, "...Don't get ahead of yourself. I wasn't finished."

"Yes, sir..." said Saori, still smiling.

Makoto spoke in a remarkably chilling tone as if her were trying to discourage Saori from getting too excited.

"However, as the leader, I cannot forgive you and your comrades for deceiving the Nagasaki Vigilante."

Saori swallowed hard. _I know what I did...was a serious crime..._

"Therefore, Saori, I am going to punish you for your crime."

"What?!" gasped Saori,

"Your punishment is—"

"My Lord. I am here."

Yuzuki's voice called from the other side of the sliding door.

"Stay put." Makoto said to Saori, "We'll talk about it later."

He called out to the hall. "Enter."

* * *

Chouko

* * *

The appointed time had come.

Chouko carefully changed into her kunoichi outfit. She checked over and over again to make sure her outfit was tied tightly in the chest area.

_I can't have my outfit fly open during the job._

At that moment, Chouko heard a low-key voice call out to her from the hall.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm ready." Chouko replied in a hurry.

After that, Eduard entered the room. He checked Chouko over once and gave her a nod.

"I will be heading over to the Dutch trading house now for the banquet..." he said.

"Thanks." Chouko replied.

"I ran into Ukyo on the way..." said Eduard, "He wanted me to give you a message. Ukyo said that he has something that he needs to take care of, so he is going to be a little late."

"Alright, got it..." said Chouko, "Thanks for the heads up. Be careful, Eduard."

"You too, Ginjiro." said Eduard, "However..."

Eduard stared at her without changing the expression on his face.

"Ukyo seems to be taking real good care of you..."

"What?" Chouko's cheeks flushed red. "N-No, it's just... I'm his pupil, right?"

"A pupil, huh...?" Eduard repeated.

Chouko thought at first Eduard was trying to get some sort of information from her at first, but he had a note of amusement in his tone.

_I don't think he's suspicious of me... Maybe he's just teasing me?_

Unable to think of how she should respond, Chouko tried to turn things around on Eduard.

"It looks like you two sure get along very well to me though." she said.

Eduard nodded in agreement as if it weren't a big deal. "Yes...We're from the same village."

"So you two are childhood friends?" Chouko asked, curious.

"You just can't get rid of the guy." he clearly stated while cracking a faint smile, "I'm in debt to Ukyo though. He likes to look after others. Make sure you learn as much as you can from him."

"I'll make sure I do that." said Chouko, smiling.

"I shall be off now. I wish you the best." Eduard stated before silently leaving the room.

In a room now filled with silence, Chouko placed her hand on her chest and took in a deep breath.

_This is my first mission. Am I really going to be able to pull it off?_

All alone, Chouko found her heart suddenly cloud over with worry. She immediately shook her head to clear herself of these thoughts.

_I cannot let my brother's death be in vain. I am going to successfully complete this mission, no matter what!_

Chouko clenched her fists together and let out a deep breath in order to fire herself up.

"You need to loosen your shoulders up a bit." called a voice from behind her, "You're going to fail if you don't relax."

Chouko turned to the sudden voice coming from behind her. Behind her, she found a slender young man just older than Yuki. He had short, straight silver-white hair and sharp blue eyes with a mole at the bottom outer corner of his left eye. He was wearing a grey-blue kimono and a pale-colored haori coat with white and dark cyan checkers. Chouko could smell the faint aroma of fragrant olive and citrus from him.

_Who is this man?_

He frowned skeptically at Chouko. "He doesn't even look like he could kill an ant. Ukyo, are you sure he's going to be okay?"

Chouko could feel herself starting to get annoyed. _How rude!_

At that moment, Ukyo appeared out of nowhere and poked the young man in the head as if he were standing up for Chouko. He was wearing a ninja garb the same style and color as Chouko's. However, the kimono collar was loose and slightly opened, showing a broad muscular chest, and he wielded a ninjuto sword at his waist. On his left shoulder and upper arm, Chouko could see that Ukyo had a unique red tattoo in a shape and design that reminded her of wind and fire.

"Natsume's just as rude as always, I see." Ukyo said, smiling, "But you don't need to worry. Ginjiro is my pupil."

The other man called Natsume glared back at Ukyo and retorted, "You never change as well, Ukyo. I have no idea where you get all that confidence from."

Natsume seemed to be pretty annoyed, but Ukyo did not seem to care in the slightest.

Ukyo addressed him, "Ginjiro, this is Natsume. He's from the same village as me and Ed, and he's also a member of the Edo Vigilante."

Even though he seemed to be in a bad mood, Natsume reached his hand out to Chouko

"I'm Natsume." he said, "Nice to meet you, Ginjiro."

Chouko hesitated for a moment before taking his hand.

"I'm Ginjiro Takahashi." she replied, "Nice to meet you."

When they let go of each other's hands, Chouko suddenly remembered something she needed to tell Ukyo.

"Ukyo, I was just talking to Eduard." she said, "He said he was going to go on ahead to the Dutch trading house."

Ukyo looked away with a disappointed frown. "Great... Looks like I just a little was too late..."

"We missed each other?" said Natsume, "Well, I guess I'll just have to make do with what I've got. I really wish I could be with some as reliable as Eduard right now instead of this buffoon."

Ukyo laughed. "Quit it, Natsume. You're making me blush."

Seeing those two talk so playfully with one another before her mission slightly eased Chouko of the stress that she was feeling.

_It's easy to see how close those two are. They kind of remind me of Kamiko and Tomoko's relationship. And to think we're about to go assassinate someone..._

Ukyo suddenly looked Chouko in the eye and roughly yet affectionately slapped her on the back. It surprised her a bit.

"Hey, Ginjiro. What's up?" he asked, "Nervous or something?"

Chouko smiled as she could feel Ukyo's determination and expectations flow within her.

"I'm your instructor." he said, "I will protect you no matter what happens."

She gave him a nod, and he looked her straight in the eye in a serious manner.

"Alright, the only thing you need to remember is to keep calm during the mission." Ukyo said, "Do not panic. If you ever feel like you are going to panic, just look at me. Okay?"

_Ukyo is such a kind person, and sure is a man of high caliber._

His words caused all of Chouko's worries to unravel and fade into the night.

Natsume smiled for a change.

"You sure haven't changed a bit, Ukyo." Natsume muttered quietly as he watched over them, "When Eduard first came to our village, Ukyo was his instructor as well."

Chouko's eyes widened. "Oh..." _So that's why Eduard was teasing me like that?_

"Ukyo may not seem like it," said Natsume, "But he's a really dependable guy. Even a punk like you will be okay as long as you stick by him at all times."

Ukyo puffed out his lips and lightly popped Natsume on the head.

"Hey, don't talk down to my pupil like that." said Ukyo, "Oh yeah, Ginjiro. Give me your hands."

"What...?"

Chouko was confused. But she stuck out both of her hands as she was told to. Ukyo then dropped something into her palms. It looked like a small cloth pouch, a talisman of sorts.

"What is this...?" she asked.

"It's the first time for you to seen one of these, right?" said Ukyo, "This is a traditional good-luck charm. Asagi blessed it with a prayer, so it should be really effective."

Chouko could feel the weight of the pouch lying in her hands. The faint scent of sandalwood tickled her nose. Just by that alone, she could tell that this talisman came from a distinguished shrine.

Natsume slightly furrowed his brow as he watched Chouko staring at her talisman.

"Hmph... A good-luck charm, huh?" Natsume scuffed, "I never thought someone was confident as Ukyo to be 'superstitious'. What's gotten into you?"

"Huh? Really?" Ukyo replied, glancing over at Natsume with a curious look in his eyes, "I'll really believe anything for the most part. I don't think there's anything wrong about believing something if it makes it you feel good. Well, as long as it doesn't bother others, that is. But in the end, you have to trust in yourself. As long as it doesn't get in the way of that, then I don't care how 'superstitious' it may be. Ginjiro can do whatever he wants with it."

As he said that last sentence, Ukyo slapped his chest and smiled in a heroic manner. Chouko felt herself become overwhelmed to no small extent as she saw Ukyo act in such a dignified manner.

She smiled dreamily as she thought to herself.

_I knew nothing about Nagasaki when I first came here with my family and friends. I so worried for me and them. But meeting someone like Ukyo and having him as my instructor...and then getting such a wonderful gift from him... It feels like I found a shining star in the night sky. And not only that...I have never even gotten a present from my brother or sisters before. To Ukyo, this may not be anything special other than just being a gift to celebrate their first mission together... But I feel that to me, this charm has a much greater meaning than that. I also feel like I've finally been accepted...as a member of the Nagasaki Vigilante. It's hard to describe this happiness that I feel._

Chouko was filled with so much joy that she could not even speak. At that moment, Ukyo suddenly began to wander around her.

"Ginjiro, are you okay?" he asked, "I hope I didn't bother you with the gift or anything."

"Huh...?"

Chouko snapped out of her daydream. By the time she realized it, Ukyo's face was right in front of hers. He had gently wrapped his hands around her cheeks and drew her forward in a slightly stern manner. Chouko's heart began to pound in her throat.

_What...what's going on...?!_

Even though he was only trying to get Chouko to look at him, they were so close that she could not help but feel embarrassed.

"If you're happy, then just say you are." said Ukyo, looking into Chouko's eyes, "You should smile when you're happy. Do you always have to frown like that? You're really cute, so you should smile more."

Chouko's heart skipped a beat. "C-Cute?! Since when was it okay to tell a guy he's cute?!"

Her cheeks flushed red and her heart started hammering in her throat. His fingers were a lot bonier than they looked. His Adam's apple... His broad, manly shoulders... His beautiful and gentle sky-blue eyes... Unable to control herself from notice these things, Chouko bit her lip as she remained in a state of uneasiness.

Ukyo then let Chouko go and laughed.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." he said, chuckling, "That was really careless of me. I forgot how much you hated it when people mistake you for a girl."

It looked like Ukyo thought Chouko was upset because 'he' didn't like being mistaken for a girl. But he did not seem to be upset with how she reacted and just cheerfully smiled.

"I forgot how shy you were." said Ukyo, "If you were just so happy that you couldn't speak, then just tell me."

_I am jealous of how Ukyo is so positive with his interpretations of everything._

Chouko faced Ukyo once again and lightly nodded.

Just then, Natsume peeled them apart.

"Guys! Just how long are you two going to be messing around like that?!" he scolded them bitterly, "Get serious you two. You got a mission to take care of. I can't leave Ukyo alone for a second without things getting out of hand like this. Ginjiro, make sure none of his bad habits like this rub off on you."

After being scolded by Natsume, Ukyo scratched his head and let out a light sigh.

_I...I'm saved..._

Chouko thought she would be used to how close Ukyo got to her by now, but she still could not get used to it. She could not thank Natsume enough for saving her there.

"Well, everyone starts out as a beginner." said Ukyo, "Let's make sure to do our best."

"I don't want to go home disappointed, so I'll be cheering you two on from the side." said Natsume.

"Thanks." Chouko replied, nodding to herself, "I'll made sure to do my best."

_It's all going to be okay. I'll make sure to successfully complete this mission. I mean, I can't let Natsume or Saori down._

* * *

Shika

* * *

_Shika had a dream._

_Even though she knew it was a dream, she couldn't move her body. All she could see before her was the surprised look on Asagi's face. She felt something brush against her lips._

_He was kissing her again._

I cannot believe something like that happened. And Asagi of all people...

_In the land of dreams, Asagi kept repeating himself to her in a detached tone._

_"...It was only an accident."_

Yes, it was an accident. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Even though she knew that deep down, Shika was at a loss for words just like when it really happened. Before long, he pushed her against the wall. Shika felt a sharp peck on the back of her head as she hit the wall. He then pressed his hands against the wall, locking her between his arms._

_Asagi drew his face closer to Shika's to the point that their breaths touched. She then felt her ears and tail pop out. She didn't have her hood on. He could see them. Another sharp peck on her head._

_"It was only an accident."_

_Once again, all Shika could see before her was Asagi's face. She knew she was dreaming, but she still couldn't move her body..._

"HEY! WAKE UP!"

* * *

...And that was when she woke up.

Shika bolted upright and cast her eyes around the room in a panic. She was in the room that had been prepared for her at the Himuro Shrine.

_Makoto and Mokuren told me that I was to work at the Himuro Shrine during the day. Mokuren said that I am going to be living here as their new shrine maiden as he continues my training as a diviner and Asagi shows me the ropes. But before I do any of that, I need to successfully complete my first mission and impress Makoto..._

Shika looked out the window and saw that it had gotten almost dark outside. Hoshi and Reiji were laying near her pillow. Reiji was relieved while Hoshi flashed her an exasperated look.

"Boy, nothing wakes you up." said Hoshi, "I've been yelling and pecking at you for ten minutes."

"It's almost nighttime, Shika." said Reiji, "Have you forgotten what you're doing tonight?"

_Today's the day of my first mission!_

She was going to be late if she spent too much time putting on her kunoichi gear. Shika got out of bed in a panic and averted her gaze to the clothing and prayer beads placed on top of her desk. Saori's sisters had Shika's things brought over from the Meiko Salon earlier that day.

She instantly noticed something she had never seen before lying on top of everything. There was a white talisman card lying on top of her kunoichi clothing.

"This looks like one of Asagi's talismans." said Shika, "What in the world is it doing here?"

"I don't know." said Hoshi, "And I don't care."

No matter how much Shika thought about it, she couldn't even imagine what it was doing here."

"We don't have time for this." said Shika, "I have to hurry up and get changed. After that, I can return the amulet to Asagi."

Shika finished changing as quickly as she could and rushed over to Asagi's room. He wasn't there. She raced to the Meiko Salon, traveling across the rooftops to avoid the streets. Unlike the other girls in her group, Shika could run swiftly and tirelessly across the rooftops for hours at a time. Almost like a breeze.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Chouko

* * *

Ukyo took Chouko to Makoto's room where they found Yuzuki and Ryuji already waiting for them. For some reason, Saori was also there.

"Looks like that's everyone." said Makoto.

Makoto looked at each and every one of them in the eyes before speaking once more in a deep voice.

"Eduard has already started to clear the people off the streets of Dejima. As I mentioned earlier, Ukyo and Ginjiro will be taking care of the target. Yuzuki and Ryuji will be providing assistance to Ukyo and Ginjiro I wish you all the best."

The four of them looked at one another before they all nodded in unison.

Makoto creased his eyes and looked over at Chouko. "Especially you, Ginjiro. This is your first mission. However, you are a member of the Nagasaki Vigilantes now. Failure is not an option. Make sure you are prepared."

Chouko swallowed her breath as she heard him say that.

"I will." Chouko replied.

Ukyo suddenly butted in. "Makoto, he's going to have me with him there. Plus you know...if you keep creasing your eyes like that, you're going to start looking like one of those old demon masks."

Ukyo still found time to chime in with a joke despite the tense atmosphere that surrounded them.

Makoto furrowed his brow with a sullen expression on his face. His expression looked so funny that Yuzuki, Ryuji, and Chouko could not help but look at one another and laugh.

_Ukyo can just clear the atmosphere so casually... How can he keep so calm all the time like this?_

"Do not worry." said Yuzuki, "I will also be there to help them... I cannot say will be able to help as much as Ukyo though."

"I'll also help." said Ryuji.

"Thank you, Yuzuki and Ryuji." said Ukyo, "I'll make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"That would help us out a lot." said Yuzuki.

Yuzuki gave a cheerful smile and looked over at Makoto. Makoto also turned his gaze over to the four of them once more.

"I understand that both Ukyo and Yuzuki will be there to help." he said, "But you cannot let your guard down still. The first mission is crucial. Ginjiro, Ryuji, make sure you take care of things."

"Yes, sir!" Chouko and Ryuji replied with smiles.

Makoto faintly smirked in response.

"It's time." he said, "Nagasaki shall know it's vigilantes bring justice."

* * *

Shika

* * *

After arriving at the Meiko Salon, Shika rushed over to the room where Makoto and the rest were waiting for her. When she arrived at Makoto's room, she found Makoto, Asagi, Kagura, and Kazumi all waiting for her. Along with Saori somehow.

"You're late." Makoto briefly scolded her.

Those words alone were enough to let Shika know how serious he was. She glanced over at Asagi, but he was behaving as if they didn't even know each other.

As always, Asagi greeted her with ridicule. "Feel free to drop out of this mission if you don't feel like you're up to it. That would actually make things easier for me. Nobody's going to blame you for getting scared."

Shika let out a huge sigh and handed him the talisman.

"This is yours, right?" she said, trying to be a bit harsh on him, "Wake me up next time you plan on leaving something in my room like this."

Asagi handed the talisman back to her. "Shika, I want you to have this."

It was now like she was talking to a completely different person as Asagi began giving her some instruction. However, he soon reverted back to his old, teasing self and an arrogant smirk drew across his face.

"Do you really think you can back me up with those primitive powers and puny arms of yours?" he said mockingly, "That talisman will create a barrier around you to protect you if something ever happened. It only works once though. That will save me from having to watch over you so much, so make sure you hold onto it."

The way he was talking down to her was getting on Shika's nerves, so she tried to hand the talisman back to him once more.

At that moment, Kagura suddenly muttered, "Y-You're doing this...because you're worried...about Shika. Right, Asagi...?"

Asagi and Shika simultaneously looked over at Kagura as if they had no choice in the matter.

"Y-You should just come out...and say it." said Kagura, "Just get...to the point..."

_Wait... Does he mean...?_

After looking down at the talisman in her hand, Shika looked up at Asagi.

"Asagi, is what he said true?" Shika instinctively asked to which Asagi drew her in by the shoulders in an aggravated manner.

Once again, all she could see before her was his face. They were so close to one another that she thought they may kiss at any moment. She suddenly thought back to the dream she had, and her body stiffened up. Asagi smirked as if she were mocking her in a way. It were as if he could tell how worked up Shika was getting.

_No... I have to stay calm. I don't have my cloak with me this time._

"Hey now. Don't get too full of yourself." said Asagi, "Do you understand the position you're in right now? You need to keep your mouth shut. Do you need me to help you with that?"

_Now he's gone too far!_

Shika had just about enough of his ridicule, so she naturally began to open her mouth to say something. She didn't care if her ears or tail came out. She was planning on giving him a piece of her mind.

Just before a fight could break out between the two of them, Makoto slammed his hands on his desk out of frustration.

"Asagi, Shika, you two are supposed to be vigilantes." he scolded them, "Do you realize that?"

Asagi and Shika immediately shut up after hearing Makoto talk in such a stern voice.

Makoto continued his lecture. "Asagi, with how you are acting right now, I would never have guessed that you have been here the longest. Shika, you are supposed to be learning from Asagi. This is not a mission you two can complete if you do not work together. Get it together, you two."

The two of them made sure to keep their mouths shut after getting a taste of Makoto's calm anger.

Makoto continued. "As I previously mentioned, our next target is going to be the son of a Hatamoto who is on a killing spree in Nagasaki. The target is no slouch. I want Asagi to be the leader during this mission with Shika on backup."

A deep silence hung over the room the moment Makoto said that.

After glancing over at Shika, Asagi leaned forward to speak. "If the target is that skilled with a sword, then it would be safer if I went alone. Shika would probably be better being a lookout."

"Kagura and Kazumi are going to be the lookouts." said Makoto, "Don't worry. They will be backing up both of you from up in the shadows."

"...I...will do...my best." Kagura said in a faint voice as he nodded in compliance.

"I will do my best as well." Kazumi said promptly without hesitation.

Asagi let out another sigh. "Why do I have to work with Shika?"

"Do not make me repeat myself, Asagi." said Makoto, "As the vigilante here with the most experience, you need to make sure to pass on what you know to new members."

Shika stared at everyone else in silence.

_Makoto's only thinking about the mission... I have no idea what's even going on in Kagura's head...and Asagi doesn't even trust me. Can we really complete this mission together in one piece with people like this? I know I'm acting a bit overconfident in myself, but I'm really worried. Plus, the target is good with a sword..._

Shika darted her eyes to Kazumi to express her concerns. Kazumi returned it with a look that reflected Shika's. Shika slowly let out a sigh so that nobody would notice.

_I guess there's nothing I can do about it. Kaname would have probably run into the same problems as me if he were here and ended up choosing Asagi. At least I can feel good that my chief doesn't have to go through this._

Makoto began to speak in a dignified manner as he cut off anyone else from speaking.

"Nagasaki shall know its vigilantes bring justice."

The Nagasaki Vigilante leapt into the night.

Once they were gone, Makoto turned back towards Saori with a scowl. Saori lowered her head, preparing herself for the worst.

"Now then, Saori," said Makoto, "Your punishment is..."

* * *

Chouko

* * *

_Somewhere in Dejima..._

The first group already parted ways with Yuzuki and Ryuji who were going to be their backup. Now, only Ukyo and Chouko waited together for the target. It was a dark, quiet night. Chouko could hear the beating of her heart as it hammered against her chest.

_I usually just did undercover work and wore disguises in my village. This is my first time to ever openly participate in an assassination like this._

That thought alone caused Chouko's hands to faintly shake.

_There's no way I can hide how nervous I am..._

The cold wind caused Chouko to shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm.

Ukyo saw her like this and cracked a joke. "What are you scared of? You're acting like a little girl."

Chouko thought that he was just teasing her like he usually did, but there was just one word he used that she could not ignore.

"Stop calling me a girl." she shot back angrily, "I'm not a girl."

_That's right. I gave up being a woman the moment I decided to be here with Saori and the others._

Ukyo's eyes opened slightly in surprise, but he soon just placed his hand on Chouko's head.

"Looks like I was worrying all for nothing." he said, "I love it when you talk your mind like that."

_What..._

Chouko could feel herself start to blush after hearing him say the word 'love'.

_We're in the middle of a mission... How can he say something like that...?!_

It all happened so suddenly that she found herself at a loss for words. Her eyes just aimlessly wandered about.

_I'm glad that it's too dark out right now for him to see my face..._

"Ginjiro," said Ukyo, "Take out your weapon for a second."

Chouko did as she was told and took out her twin sais. Ukyo drew in closer to her to the point that their arms almost touched, and he smiled. Then, he pulled out his ninjuto sword halfway and clashed their weapons together. The sharp sound of metal radiated around them.

"What are you doing?" asked Chouko.

"This is a kind of ritual done when a verbal agreement is made." said Ukyo.

He clashed the weapons together once more before putting his sword back in its sheath.

"Ginjiro," said Ukyo, "I promise to protect you with my life. This ritual is a symbol of my promise to you."

_Ukyo..._

Chouko could not help her heart from throbbing. But at the same time, she could feel herself become more confident.

"But you don't need to worry about that now for this mission." said Ukyo, "We just need to do what we always do. Makoto may act like that, but he's not going to give us anything that we wouldn't be able to handle."

Ukyo sent Chouko a smile in his usual manner.

_Ukyo's courage is what makes him so charming. That's why everyone is drawn to him. That is why everything is going to be okay._

He was like a blinding light before her. It was at that moment when she was looking at him that Ukyo's expression turned serious.

"He's here." he said in a hushed voice.

Chouko jumped and saw the shadow of a man nervously walking around before her.

"That's our target." Ukyo whispered, "Hide."

The moment Ukyo said that, he jumped to the roof with amazing strength.

_He's so fast...!_ Chouko thought in amazement. _Ukyo might even be more talented as a ninja than my brother._

Following closely behind, Chouko jumped up to the roof as well. As she watched the man from the roof, she could still see him walking around in a timid manner. Thanks to Eduard, Dejima was very quiet. Ukyo and Chouko moved around in silence while keeping an eye on the man. They slowly drew closer to the man... The appointed time was near.

It was right when Chouko took in a deep breath. Ukyo took his eyes of the man for a moment and looked over at her.

"Nervous?" he whispered.

_I can't make Ukyo worry about me._

She shook her head in haste. "I'm fine."

Before she could even get out another word, Ukyo lightly patted Chouko on the back. He then fixed his gaze once more on the target.

"I'm a little worried about what you mean by 'fine'." Ukyo said, "You can count on me a little more, okay? Ginjiro, I'm here for you... Trust me."

_Ukyo..._

Chouko had tried to pretend that she was stronger than she really was ever since her brother died.

_But if I'm with Ukyo, I feel like it's all going to be okay. It's strange..._

"Let's go." Ukyo said before jumping down before the man.

_I will trust him._

Following closely behind, Chouko jumped down from the roof as well. Dejima was completely silent—this was the vigilantes' sign to let them know that all the preparations had been made. Ukyo stood before the man as Chouko blocked off any path of escape he might have had from behind.

"What?!" gasped the man, "Vigilantes...?!"

Even though he was shaking, the man immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. While his hands trembled, he aimed the gun at Ukyo.

_Is that a gun...?! But those aren't even supposed to be in Nagasaki yet... What are we going to do?!_

Chouko could feel a cold sweat drip down her back. However, Ukyo did not appeared to fazed in the slightest.

"Use your weapon." Ukyo said to her.

After receiving those brief instructions, Chouko mustered up all her courage. She got out her sais, tossing one into the air to switch from the handle to the middle prong. The man immediately turned around. As if he were taken by surprise, the man didn't even aim his gun at her.

_I have to get him before he fires that gun! I have a trick that's always worked before!_

She quickly took aim with the upside-down sai and threw it with deadly accuracy. The sai whirled through the air before piercing right through the hand holding the gun. The target dropped the gun and let out a scream of pain.

"Good work." Ukyo before vanishing before Chouko's eyes.

Before she even realized it, Ukyo was already right behind the struggling man. He then covered the man's mouth with his hand to silence him.

"I'll make it quick." said Ukyo, "That's all I can promise."

With his other hand, Ukyo pierced the man right through his heart with his ninjuto sword.

It was over. It all happened so quickly. There was no hesitation. There was no pause. All Chouko could do was stand there in astonishment.

_Incredible... I didn't help at all even though it was my first assassination mission. Or I guess Ukyo was so amazing, that I didn't even get the chance to help._

Chouko looked at Ukyo's back. His back looked so much bigger, so much broader than usual.

_I have to be accepted by Makoto as a vigilante as soon as possible. I have to save my village... _Chouko vowed to herself in the darkness of the night.

Kneeling down, Ukyo pulled out the sai from the dead target's hand, cleaned off the blood, and handed it back to Chouko with his usual carefree manner.

"Thanks." said Chouko as she put her weapon away.

"Nice toss, Ginjiro." he said, smiling, "You were great tonight."

Chouko sighed. "But I didn't help much..."

"Sure you did." said Ukyo, "You naturalized the target's weapon so I could safely move in for the kill. Where did you learn to throw a sai like that?"

"My father." Chouko answered, "He taught me that."

Ukyo smiled. "Let's go."

The two of them jumped up to the roof, leaving the target's corpse laying in a pool of blood.

* * *

Shika

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

As Hoshi flew overhead, Asagi, Kagura, Shika, and Kazumi walked across the rooftops without making a noise. They each walked at their own pace. Asagi took the lead, while Kagura sheepishly took the rear. Kagura appeared almost as if he were afraid to fight. Shika started to worry more about Kagura than herself, and she let out an inward sigh.

"I really cannot help but wonder whether or not this mission is going to end well." Reiji said to Shika.

Shika got nervous no matter which one of them she looked at. But she tried not to get too nervous. For now, Shika decided to try and keep up with Asagi.

Kazumi noticed Shika's worried look. "Shika? Is something wrong?"

Shika decided to open up to her. "Kazumi, is...is Kagura going to be alright? He doesn't really seem to be too much of a fighter."

"I'm sure Makoto wouldn't let him out on a mission if he wasn't up to the task." said Kazumi, "I'm sure things will be fine."

Asagi overheard them and stopped in his tracks.

"Worrying about others now, are we?" he said, "You two seem pretty confident. Anyway...I guess it would be better if you both knew."

He approached Kagura. "Kagura, I know now's not really the time, but take your eyepatch off for a second."

"N-Now...?" said Kagura, his eye widening, "Here...?"

Kagura took a shaking step backward. He was shaking his head and resisting as if he were trying to tell Asagi to stop. However, Asagi reached out for his eyepatch without holding back and pulled it off.

Along with a ruby-red eye, Kagura's personality took a turn out of nowhere. His once skittish way of speaking was now more confident. The words just naturally flowed from his mouth.

"...Asagi, you never change, do you." Kagura said with a dark sneer, "Are you sure taking off my eyepatch already was a good idea?"

"Shika and Kazumi were the ones who wanted me to do this." said Asagi, also smirking, "I'm just following orders."

Even though Shika was a bit annoyed that Asagi was putting the blame on her as always, she and Kazumi were even more concerned with the look in Kagura's eyes.

_It's hard to explain..._ Shika thought, _'Insanity' is the first word that comes to mind..._

Kagura's eyes were shining with euphoria. "Oh, Shika did...? Hmm..."

Then, Kagura examined Shika from top to bottom with a leering expression on his face before scoffing at her.

"Can Shika really kill someone with tiny arms like that? She is a girl after all."

Hoshi flew down to perch on Shika's shoulder and cawed angrily at Kagura.

Shika had enough mind to translate the raven. "Hoshi is saying that gender is irrelevant when it comes to getting a mission done."

"Well, I guess a little danger is unavoidable when we play like this." said Kagura.

"We don't want things to get too dangerous though." said Asagi, "Well, I guess you're an exception."

Kagura gave a bored look. "Glad you could understand. It's going to be so boring sitting back and watching instead of killing the target myself though."

"Is this...really the same Kagura we know...?!" said Hoshi, astonished, "He's like a completely different person..."

Shika stood motionless in shock before Kagura, who was now so talkative. She glanced over at Kazumi, looking for an answer. Kazumi returned the gaze with a bewildered shrug. She didn't seem to understand what was going on, either.

Since Shika wasn't really responding to anything going on, Kagura walked away from her as if he had lost interest.

"Alright, well, good luck with the backup." said Asagi, "See you later, Kagura."

"I really wish I could join in the killing," said Kagura, "But if my Lord wants me to be the lookout, then I'll be the lookout. Let's go, Kazumi."

Kagura left them with those disturbing words and faded into the darkness. Kazumi rushed after him in a fluster. It was hard to believe that he was the same person who Shika had met with back at the Meiko Salon.

"Hmm, that was strange..." said Reiji, "And disturbing..."

Shika looked over at Asagi. "Was that...really Kagura...?"

After Asagi noticed how astonished Shika was as she watched Kagura walk away, he let out a sigh and looked at the ground.

"I don't really know the details myself," he said, "But Kagura's personality apparently changed whenever you remove his eyepatch. Unlike how Kagura normally is, he becomes more aggressive and warlike. But hey, Makoto has a lot of confidence in Kagura's skill."

Asagi's cold sneer returned.

"...So have you figured out who is going to be the real problem here? Have you figured out who we should be really worrying about?" Asagi's words were obviously filled with ridicule. "So now's your chance if you want to run away. What are you gonna do?"

After taking that jab, Shika glared right back at Asagi.

"Shut up! You are the problem here, jerk!" Hoshi cawed.

Asagi obviously didn't understand what Hoshi was saying, but he could tell from the harsh caws and tense body language that the raven was angry.

"Quiet, Hoshi," said Reiji, "Make yourself useful and keep a lookout for the target."

"Just how cold-blooded are you?!" Hoshi snapped.

"Hoshi," said Shika, "Keep watch."

The raven reluctantly climbed onto Shika's arm, and she threw him up into the night sky. He circled overhead at the right height to see and hear everything.

Shika stared back into Asagi's eyes without even wincing.

"I get that Kagura is a pretty tough guy. But so am I." she argued, "I may not be a good diviner, but I was the top kunoichi and archer in my village. I can handle myself."

Asagi gave a mocking smirk. "Whoa, look at Miss Confidence over here. Alright, let's see what you're made of."

Then Shika just realized something and spoke her mind, "By the way, don't you think it's strange that Kagura and Kimi have the exact same eyes?"

Asagi's eyes widened in surprise. He thought for a while.

Then he gave a usual disdain reply, "So what if it is? I don't really care."

As Asagi left Shika with those words, Hoshi gave three loud caws. "Man with sword walking down the street on our left!"

Asagi suddenly looked down below from the rooftop. Following closely behind, Shika also glanced down in the direction he was looking in. The same one Hoshi described. They saw a man walking with a sword in hand. Shika assumed that he was their next target.

The two gave each other a nod and jumped off the roof together. Shika readied her bow and arrow, with Reiji drenching the arrowhead with his deadly venom. Just in case.

Asagi, Shika, and Reiji were new watching the target's every move from the shadows. The man stared at his sword like he were in a trance. It were almost as if he were possessed. No doubt he was looking for his next victim.

Shika instinctively cast her gaze on Asagi, and he promptly gave her a nod in order to keep her in check.

By ill-fortune, the target noticed a townsperson walking this way.

_Oh no...!_

They were vigilantes. They could not let themselves be seen by the townspeople of Nagasaki. As vigilantes, they were required to kill anyone who learned of their true identity. But that was no problem if Shika shot him at long-range. She quickly took the venomous arrow and cocked it into her bow.

"What are you doing?" Asagi whispered with a scowl.

"Saving that guy's life!" Shika hissed back.

"Shika!" hissed Reiji, "His dominant hand is his right one! Aim for his right shoulder!"

Shika drew back her bow and took aim. The target began to leisurely approach the townsman. And without hesitating for a moment, he drew his sword over his head. The townsman noticed and let out a piercing scream which echoed throughout the area.

At that moment, Asagi pulled a card out from his pocket. He then drew a pentagram over the card and threw it just as Shika fired her arrow. Right before the card reached the hands of the target, it transformed into a blue ball of flickering fire. The flames hit the man's hands, causing him to drop his sword on the ground. At the same time, the arrow found it's mark and hit the target in the right shoulder.

_So this is the true power of a diviner...!_ Shika thought, _That was amazing!_

While Shika stood there in complete astonishment, the target screamed in pain. The townsman soon dashed off in a panic. By the time the victim got way, the man found the arrow and yanked it to pull it out. It broke, leaving the venomous arrowhead stuck inside him. It was what Shika's arrows were designed to do. It would now be very hard for him to use that arm.

The target quickly picked his sword back up off from the ground. And he yelled out to them as if he had figured out where they were hiding.

"I know you're there! Come on and fight like a man!"

The bloodlust seeping from Asagi was enough to cause a chill run down Shika's spine. Agasi made sure the coast was clear. Perhaps thanks to Kagura and Kazumi working hard behind the scenes, there wasn't a soul in sight. Asagi was the first to appear before the man. Shika followed soon after.

A smirk slowly drew across the man's face the moment he noticed them.

"So I'm guessing you guys are part of that Nagasaki Vigilante that I keep hearing about?" he said, "Perfect! I was looking for someone worth killing! Killing you two is only going to add to the value of this sword. I hope you two have already said your prayers."

The man got into a stance and took a step forward. With an iron fan in hand and an annoyed expression on his face, Asagi glared at the heavily-breathing man. Shika pulled out her other weapon as well—a manrikigusari.

However, she was seconds too late.

"I'm going to cut those tiny arms like the twigs they are!" yelled the Hatamoto with an insane laugh.

The man's sword came flying down from above. Shika tried reflecting his attack with her chain that she had just pulled out. Before she could even prepare herself for the incoming attack, Asagi jumped out between them. He blocked the sword with his iron fan while protecting Shika from harm.

_I've never seen a weapon like that before...! I can't believe how fast Asagi is!_

"Pull yourself together!" Asagi called out, "Circle behind him!"

"O-Okay!" Shika replied.

Shika let Asagi handle the target while she swiftly shot into the darkness. Asagi reflected one slash after another with his iron fan. Rather than appearing to be some sort of weapon for battle, the fluttering fan gently gliding through the air appeared as if it were being used as a part of some kind of Shinto ritual. Asagi parried, reflected, and dodged the brutal swings of the sword. Shika could tell that Asagi was not only a high-level diviner, but he was also very skillful when it came to fighting with a sword as well.

_I don't know how to put it... It's beautiful... I know that he's fighting right now...but it's just so beautiful..._

Shika stared at Asagi with her eyes opened wide in astonishment as she tried to focus on immobilizing the target with her chain. But the target was a really good fighter. It was just as Makoto had said. He would probably soon be able to get away even if she were somehow able to wrap her chain around him. Not only that, but Asagi was so quick, and he wasn't giving Shika the signal to do anything yet. She could not even predict Asagi's next movements.

All the sudden, Asagi leapt to the side with a shout and was in range of the target to attack. The target also leapt back as if he had noticed what was going on. The man landed next to where Shika was standing. She had been waiting behind him while waiting for her chance to strike.

_This isn't good!_

She suddenly realized that it was now her, who was wide open, and she naturally began to get flustered. As if he had also noticed that she was now wide open, the man swung his sword at Shika.

_Oh no!_

Shika prepared her chain and got into a stance. But Asagi was already standing before her once again. She heard the sound of clanging metal as Asagi's iron fan hit the sword.

_Did Asagi just protect me...?!_

Suddenly, Hoshi and Reiji both lunged at the target to protect Shika. Hoshi pecked and clawed at his eyes while Reiji bit him on the hand. The man leapt back in pain and confusion and shook the animals off him.

Shika leapt back and tried to get her breathing under control. If she got any more scared, her ears and tail would pop out. It was at that moment that she came to a certain realization.

_Asagi... hasn't been using his powers as a diviner except for the very first attack. I wonder why...? Isn't he supposed to be an exceptional diviner...?_

This question lingering in the back of her mind was suddenly erased by the sound of Asagi's metal fan knocking the target's sword to the ground. Hoshi had punctured the target's eyes, leaving him blind. And Reiji's venom from the earlier arrow was starting to take effect on him.

Asagi then spread the iron fan open and gave the finishing bow. It was almost as if he were elegantly performing some sort of dance.

Asagi looked indifferent at the target. "...Roast in the flames of perdition."

The man's life had come to an end as he collapsed to the ground. His body rolled into the darkness of the night. Hoshi picked up Reiji and flew him back over to Shika. Both were unharmed. Reiji rested once again around Shika's neck.

However, there was still something bothering Shika.

_Asagi is obviously better than me when it comes to martial arts... But I was kind of expecting him to use his skills as a diviner more when he fought..._

Asagi suddenly spoke up. "We're going back now."

Asagi put away his iron fan and leapt up onto the rooftop. Shika followed closely behind him in a panic. Hoshi flew overhead.

Shika asked Asagi about what had been on her mind. "Asagi, why didn't you use your skills as a diviner?"

Asagi slightly frowned in response to her question. He averted his gaze and gave Shika an ambiguous answer in a tone that could only be described as bored.

"A weakling like that isn't worth it."

_I know Asagi is strong and all, but..._

"You were too slow and you stood around too much." Asagi sternly spewed out as he sent her a piercing gaze, "Were you seriously the best kunoichi in your entire village?"

Shika naturally stiffened up to the sound of those words. It were as if he were personally disrespecting her.

"It's not easy trying to help out someone who tries to fight all by themselves without even stopping for a moment." Shika shot back.

"Blaming me for your inexperience?" said Asagi with a smirk, "Is that how it's going to be...Shika?"

A sharp tingle surged through Shika's body. She found herself once again pinned up against a wall. Asagi had cornered her at a dead end with no escape. He approached her with a grimace.

"I hate it when people stick their noses into my business. I'll guide you as your instructor, but I want us to keep our distance."

The tone in his voice was even more colder and more distant than usual. Shika began to ruminate over all sorts of different things as she stood there fearing that her ears and tail might pop out at any given moment.

_There is something about Asagi that I am not seeing. There is a hidden side to himself... and it really worries me..._

When Shika looked up into his piercing eyes, she felt as if she were looking into a bottomless swamp deep within him.

"OUCH!"

Asagi suddenly leapt back as Hoshi started pecking him over the head. The angry raven chased him across the rooftops all the way to the Meiko Salon.

* * *

Tomoko

* * *

It was now deep into the night. Tomoko's job would start tomorrow, so she returned to her room in the Meiko Salon that was prepared for her. Everyone had their own room besides Kazumi who shared hers with Kimi. Poking her head out the door, she took a quick look down the hall just in case before changing into her nightclothes. She always wore men's clothing, but still preferred to sleep in woman's nightclothes.

_I'm used to looking out or prying eyes while I change._

Tomoko stretched her arms out as far as she could in order to relieve her stiff shoulders. She felt like she had been straining herself a little too much trying to make sure nobody figured out that she wasn't a man or about her part in the vigilante.

_But it looks like everything's working. I was able to join the vigilante with my sisters and friends. Even Makoto didn't know the 'Kaname' we brought is just Saori. This is the first step in getting support for my village. And the vigilante is filled with such good people... I've also finally learned that the man who killed my brother is a merchant called Saburo Suetsugu. I'm going to make him pay with my own two hands...  
_

Overflowing with determination, Tomoko tightly clenched her fists. And just like second nature, her hands instinctively remembered how Shintaro taught her to hold her sword today. She made some swings as if she were holding her blade for inspiration.

_Shintaro... He's very earnest and loyal, and he really looks after me well. It looks like I was blessed with a fantastic instructor._

Thinking back to it made her eyelids gradually become heavy. It seemed she was quite exhausted from training today.

_I have work tomorrow at the Meiko Salon as well... I need to pull myself together..._

Tomoko extinguished the lantern and lied down on the futon bed she had rolled out. Immediately met with drowsiness, she soon found herself comfortably falling into the land of dreams.

* * *

Shika

* * *

After reporting to Makoto, Asagi immediately returned to the Himuro Shrine. Shika made a quick check in with Saori to find out how she was and what was happening to the others. Now mentally and physically tired, Shika left down the hall to go back to the Himuro Shrine.

At that moment, Ukyo and Chouko came walking Shika's way from the other end of the hall.

"Oh, Shika." said Ukyo, "How was your first mission?"

"Ginjiro," said Shika, "And Ukyo. What are you both doing here?"

"We came to update Makoto on how Ginjiro's first mission went." said Ukyo.

"Ukyo's amazing." said Chouko, "He's so encouraging and helpful. It's great working with him."

Ukyo let out a cheerful laugh as he took a closer look at Shika's face.

"Hey... What's with the gloomy face?" he asked.

"Shika, did something happen?" asked Chouko.

Ukyo's cheerful behavior helped Shika relax, and she slowly let out a sigh.

"I don't know what to do with Asagi..." said Shika, "I can't figure the guy out."

Ukyo sent Shika a carefree smile. "So the mission was a success? Thank goodness. About Asagi... He's not a bad guy. You have my word."

"How should I deal with him?" asked Shika, "Is there any advice you can give me?"

"Advice?" said Ukyo, his smile fading away, "Hmm...to tell you the truth, I joined the vigilante after Asagi so I don't really know exactly what kind of person he is."

Chouko and Shika stared at Ukyo, surprised.

"But he's an excellent diviner and a good martial artist." said Ukyo quickly, "You can really count on him. Isn't that enough?"

_Yeah, I know that much. I know that much, but..._

Hearing Ukyo say that reminded Shika of how Asagi acted during their first mission.

_He's an excellent fighter and all, but... There's something else about him, but I can't quite put my finger on it just yet._

The thoughts and questions continued to whirl around in her mind. Shika had no idea how much she could trust Asagi.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Rosalie

* * *

_The next morning..._

Rosalie had been called over to Makoto's room.

"Excuse me. Did you call me?" Rosalie asked from outside the door.

"Come in." Makoto called out.

Rosalie slid open the door and walked in. She found it hard to kneel down in her dress, but she made it work. Jayden followed her inside and sat at her side, bowing his head.

Makoto asked Rosalie, "Do you think you are going to be okay with Eduard?"

_Huh...?_

His question came out of nowhere, causing Rosalie to hesitate for a second.

However, she replied politely, "I am the one who chose him as my instructor. I will make sure everything goes well between us. Even though he is from a foreign land, we have absolutely no problems with communication."

"But aren't you both Dutch?" asked Makoto.

"Yes, they are, my Lord," said Jayden, "But Rosalie was born and raised in Japan her whole life. She's never been to Holland before and I was too young to remember as a puppy. It is as foreign to us as it is to you."

"I see." said Makoto, "While Eduard's behavior may seem odd from time to time, it is nothing to worry about. As a ninja though, his is one of the elite. Learn anything and everything you can from him."

"Yes, sir!" Rosalie replied with a smile.

"Yes, my Lord." Jayden replied.

_Makoto really puts a lot of faith in Eduard..._ Rosalie thought.

The words that continued to flow out of Makoto's mouth relieved Rosalie of her smoldering anxiety from within. After hearing Makoto say that, she felt good that she made the right choice in choosing Eduard.

"Rosalie, I have one more thing I must inform you about." said Makoto, "It's about your job and position during the day. You will be living here from now on with your chief and comrades. Usually, personal pets are not allowed in the Salon, but in Jayden's case, I'll make an exception. Thus, you will be working here at the Meiko Salon during the day."

"I'll be working at the Meiko Salon...?" asked Rosalie, surprised.

"Yes." Makoto replied.

"What kind of work, my Lord?" asked Jayden.

The expression on Makoto's face changed as he looked Rosalie and Jayden right in the eye. Then, after closing his eyes for a brief moment, he gave them a brief explanation of the facilities.

"The Meiko Salon is a collection of facilities. There is a place where foreign goods are sold, and an area where merchants from various countries can discuss business together. There is also an inner room where exotic snacks are served, which basically serves as a place for social interaction in Nagasaki."

_It's easy to understand now..._ Rosalie thought, _Various people from all different types of backgrounds come in and out of this salon, so nobody would ever catch on to what was really going on around here..._

Jayden agreed with their telepathic bond. _Each member of the vigilante has their own job they take care of during the day. People would usually find it a little suspicious if they all just started getting together for no reason._

_But if it's the Meiko Salon that they're gathering at, then nobody would even give it a second thought. _Rosalie thought,_ A commissioner like Ukyo, an interpreter like Eduard, a Shinto priest like Asagi, and a merchant like Yuzuki all would have no problem if they came here... Of course they wouldn't act like they were friends or anything though._

Rosalie was finally able to start stringing together the pieces of information she was given.

"I also work at the workshop here during the day." said Makoto.

"What exactly do you do...?" asked Rosalie.

Jayden spoke before Makoto could. "Lord Makoto Nakagawa is a Hatamoto shogunal retainer and an ukiyoe artist who goes by the name of 'Arashi'."

Makoto's eyes widened. "What? How did you know?"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Jayden, you've gone too far again!" exclaimed Rosalie, "How many times have I told you to stop scaring people like that? Anyway, how did you know all that when we've only met Makoto the other day?"

"Mistress, you know my methods of observation." said Jayden, "Look at the kimono Lord Nakagawa is wearing. It's made of an expensive silk fabric that only a Hatamoto of exceptional wealth can afford. I knew beforehand from Kaname that Lord Nakagawa's father is the current magistrate of Nagasaki. A job only a Hatamoto of the shogunate can hold. However, I can see and smell some slight stains of ink and paint on the rims of his sleeves as well as on his palms and under his fingernails. Other than papers for the magistrate and the vigilantes, the room is full of woodblock prints and various art supplies that are often used by ukiyoe artists who work with woodblock prints and paintings. The many exquisite paintings in the Meiko Salon are all painted and signed by the same artist, 'Arashi'. So, it was highly probable that 'Arashi' is Lord Nakagawa's artist name. I can tell that from the painting there in the corner that he just finished and signed."

Makoto smiled, very impressed. "Hm, well-observed. Yes, it's exactly as you say. I've never met someone as deductive and alert as you."

As Rosalie glanced over the many paintbrushes scattered throughout the room, she felt like she understood more about who Makoto really was.

"You run quite a fine establishment, my Lord." said Jayden, "What work will my mistress be doing?"

"I heard from Kaname that Rosalie can read and speak seven different languages." said Makoto.

"Yes, my Lord, I taught her that." said Jayden, "Besides Japanese and Dutch, she knows English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, and Chinese. I also taught her both Western and Eastern etiquette and manners."

"It is good that you've taught her well." said Makoto, "Because I would like her to work as the Meiko Salon's personal interpreter. Kagura will fill you in on what to do while you're working at the Meiko Salon. He's usually working here, too."

Makoto paused for a moment and slightly tilted his head to the side. "However, I haven't seen him this morning..."

"Don't worry." said Jayden, "He'll be standing outside the door of this room right about..."

At that moment, Rosalie heard a familiar voice coming from the hall.

"Excuse me, my Lord..."

"...Now." Jayden finished.

"Kagura? Come in." Makoto called out.

"Just a minute!" called Kamiko from the hall.

_Huh...?_

A few moments went by before the sliding door finally began to open. The first thing that came into view was not a person but a small package. Kagura came into the room holding a small parcel that was just big enough to hide his face. And right behind him came Eduard and Kamiko, the later with her hands completely full.

"...What do you three think you're doing?" Makoto slightly twitched before a crease began to draw between his brows.

Jayden sniffed the air. "Is that fine silk and makeup I smell?"

Eduard's expression did not even change in the slightest as he began to answer in a quiet manner.

"These are supplies for Rosalie's next undercover mission." Eduard said as he began to open each package.

Inside the package Kagura brought with him was a gorgeous kimono and obi sash. The kimono was made of the finest pink silk with large red and purple roses with green leaves on it. The trimming and insides of the tomoto sleeves were lined with red silk. The nagajuban that came with it was white with red lining. The obi was red and pink checkered with a yellow sash with a red stripe in the middle with a pink cloth rose pin and a string of white pearls. It came with a pair cute red sandals with mini bows with the same fabric and roses as the sash.

Inside the packages Eduard and Kamiko brought with them were items such as makeup, combs, and the like. And even a cute ebony wig.

"I made that kimono for Rosalie myself a while back." said Kamiko, "So I figured why not let her wear it for the mission?"

"I understand what you are doing..." said Makoto, "But isn't this a little too much?"

"Uh, I just brought the kimono and bought the wig..." said Kamiko, a little embarrassed, "But not the rest of this stuff..."

"I had no idea which items would be best, so I just bought whatever caught my eye." said Eduard, "Rosalie, pick whichever ones you like."

_Easier said than done... _Rosalie thought.

After looking over the items that laid out before her, Rosalie hesitantly reached out. Everything was so beautiful that she couldn't decide which to choose. The hairpins and combs were all made with such great detail with gorgeous ornaments and designs. Rosalie and Kamiko didn't even realize how exhilarated they were getting just by looking at them. These were all things Rosalie never took the time to really think about after choosing the life of a kunoichi. Some of the items had a foreign touch to it. Perhaps they were brought to Nagasaki.

"I wonder how this silver one would look on me..." Rosalie said, not realizing she had spoken out loud.

"Try this one, Rosalie!" said Kamiko, "This cute one will look good with your kimono!"

When Kamiko picked up a haircomb, Makoto gently tilted his head to the side in a perplexed manner. "I'm surprised. I didn't think a man would be into things like that."

After hearing Makoto say that, Rosalie and Kamiko shot their heads up and looked over at him.

_Oh no! He's going to figure out that Kamiko's not really a guy...!_

"No, it's not that..." said Kamiko, fighting to stay calm, "It's just that I sew a lot of outfits for women, so I have to know what things should go with them. Rosalie was never able to really get into this kind of stuff."

"I see." said Makoto.

It may have been a desperate attempt by Kamiko to make an excuse, but it looked like Makoto bought it. Makoto instantly dropped the subject and moved onto talking with Kagura about something else. Kamiko couldn't help herself from letting out a sigh of relief.

_Was she really able to fool him...?_

After collecting herself, Kamiko reached out for the haircomb once more. Then Eduard stopped her with his hand.

"Rosalie, I think this would look better on you." he said.

"What..." Rosalie started.

Eduard pulled out another hairpin with red, pink, and purple ornamental flowers on it and slowly made his way over to Rosalie. As he reached out to her, his arm appeared to have stopped right next to her head.

_W-What in the world is going on...? _She heard a rustling and ticking in her ear._ I guess he's putting the hairpin in my hair..._

His slender fingers gently combed through her beautiful blonde hair. She could see a delicate hairpin wobbling up and down out of the corner of her eye. Eduard was unexpectedly clumsy with his hands as he fumbled about trying to put the hairpin in her hair.

"Eduard, do you have any idea what you're doing?" Kamiko asked.

After letting out a short sigh, Eduard gradually drew his face in closer to Rosalie's.

_Y-You're getting way too close...!_

The two of them were so close that she could even feel him breathing. He gazed at her with his gorgeous, radiant eyes...

"E-Eduard..." Rosalie stuttered.

"Don't move." said Eduard, "You're going to mess me up."

Rosalie stared in blank silence. His expression was completely serious. She could hear her heart beating in her chest.

It was at that moment when their lips were so close that they almost touched. Rosalie suddenly felt her heart pounding into her throat. And somewhere else. It was something that she never felt before. The uncertainly and the feeling overwhelmed her.

"...G-Get off of me!"

Rosalie shoved Eduard away from her as hard as she could. She grabbed onto the hairpin as it slipped out of her hair, and her face turned bright red.

"Rosalie!" Jayden scolded.

"Rosalie, what's gotten into you?" asked Kamiko.

Rosalie ignored them and glared up at Eduard. "I don't care that you were doing! You were way too close!"

"He was only trying to help." said Kamiko, trying to keep the peace.

Eduard watched how Rosalie reacted as he blinked for a few moments before his face slightly clouded over.

"...Sorry. I was having a hard time getting that hairpin to stay. I'm not used to doing things like this." he said.

"T-That's not what I'm talking about..." Rosalie said, averting her gaze.

"However, I still think this hairpin looks a lot better on you. It really brings out your beautiful features." Eduard said with a gentle tone and smile on this face without even missing a beat.

_W-What...?!_

Rosalie could feel her cheeks begin to burn even more.

"D-Don't say embarrassing things like that!" she shouted angrily.

However, her partner paid no head to that and firmly expressed how he felt.

"It's not my fault that the hairpin looks good on you."

"...Alright, I'm done!" Rosalie said, fed up, "I can't put up with this longer."

Rosalie stashed the hairpin in her pocket and let out a deep sigh before facing Makoto once more.

"Makoto, was there anything else you wanted to discuss?" she asked.

"That was everything." Makoto replied, "Make sure to learn everything you can from Kagura about your work here."

"Yes, sir." Rosalie turned to Kagura. "Kagura, I'm looking forward to working with you."

Kagura hesitated as usual. "...Me too."

"I shall take my leave." said Rosalie, "Eduard, Jayden, we're going."

"Where to?" asked Eduard.

"My room. We don't have to stay here and bother Makoto if we're just going to talk about my disguise."

Rosalie felt her heart was going to explode in her chest if anyone else saw her with Eduard any longer. She gathered her belongings and hurried Eduard out of Makoto's room and over to hers. Jayden quickly gathered up her disguise and some makeup and came rushing after them.

* * *

Chouko

* * *

Chouko had been summoned to Makoto's room that morning.

Nothing special followed the conclusion of her first mission. She and Ukyo just parted ways one by one after the deed was done.

_It felt a bit anticlimactic to me, but I guess this is nothing out of the ordinary for Makoto. I am now a member of the Nagasaki Vigilante, so I guess there's nothing strange about me just carrying out my duty..._

She passed by Eduard and Rosalie who just left the room, followed by Jayden carrying one of Kamiko's fine kimonos and some parcels. Chouko entered the room to find Makoto already waiting for her.

"Ginjiro, good work yesterday." said Makoto, "Now then..."

Makoto appeared to be in somewhat of a bad mood as he looked Chouko in the eye.

"Ginjiro, since I have taken you and your comrades in and allowed you all to live here, I will need you to work at the Meiko Salon during the day."

"Here at the Meiko Salon?" Chouko echoed, surprised.

Makoto continued his explanation while tapping his finger on the desk.

"Yes. It looks like I haven't explained this facility to you yet. The Meiko Salon is a complex of a few facilities. It was made for social gathering in Nagasaki. This is a place where imported products are sold and where merchants, no matter where they come from, can gather and talk business. In addition, light meals from around the world can be had in the inner room... Oh, I almost forgot to mention that I also use this place as my workshop."

"Your...workshop?" Chouko responded, puzzled by those unfamiliar words.

"Due to my position as the leader of the vigilante, I am slightly limited with my works as a Hatamoto." said Makoto, "Everybody outside of the vigilante knows me as a woodblock paint artist. If it's not a formal occasion, then I am just any ordinary ukiyoe artist. I would like you to keep that in mind from now on, Ginjiro."

_I see... So Makoto has to live a double life—one as the son of the Nagasaki magistrate and one in secret. To the public, he is known as the chief of the Meiko Salon and works as a woodblock paint artist. That must be why everyone kept calling him 'Master' before._

When Chouko actually stood there and thought about it, she could definitely sense an artistic aura coming from Makoto.

"I heard from Kaname that you're an excellent cook, am I right?" Makoto asked Chouko.

"Oh! Uh, yes, I am." Chouko replied, slightly surprised, "I often had to cook meals for everyone back in our village. Sometimes for over a hundred people."

"Good." said Makoto, "Our last cook has decided to retire, so in addition to helping around the shop, you will work as our new cook. He will mentor you on what recipes you will be making while you're here."

"Of course." said Chouko, "I will do my best."

"Get Kagura to fill you in on the details about your other work here." said Makoto.

That's when Chouko suddenly noticed Kagura and Kamiko in a corner of the room. she had no idea how long they had been there.

Chouko faced Kagura and gave him a bow.

"I-I'm glad to help...in any way I can..." said Kagura awkwardly.

"Thank you, Kagura." Chouko replied kindly.

Kagura nodded his head in a skittish manner in response.

Makoto called for Kamiko. "Riku, come."

"Yes?" Kamiko replied as she walked over and stood at attention.

Makoto placed a letter and a small box on top of the desk and stared at the two disguised sisters.

"Alright," said Makoto, "For your first job, I need you both to deliver two things. This box to the Hirano's import shop, and this letter to the Himuro Shrine."

"The Himuro Shrine?" Kamiko echoed. "You mean the one where Shika's living right now?"

"Yes, Asagi's father is a Shinto priest there." said Makoto, "He's one of the vigilante's allies."

"We'll deliver them right away." said Chouko, "But where are they?"

The two women looked right back at Makoto into which he slightly furrowed his brow.

"Ginjiro and Riku, I am pretty sure Kaname and I told you who you need to go to with those kinds of questions." he said, "Even though you are both new to Nagasaki, nobody here has the time to hold your hand and teach you everything."

_Makoto is right._ Chouko thought, _I guess this is just what working is all about. We should probably ask Kagura since this has nothing to do with vigilante work._

Chouko thought back to when she first met Yuzuki and he told her and the other girls that he ran an imported goods shop. With that in mind, Chouko turned her gaze away from Makoto and over to Kagura.

"Kagura, can you tell me and Riku where the Hirano's imports shop and Himuro Shrine are?" Chouko asked politely, "I understand that is Yuzuki's shop, but Riku and I still have no clue where they are."

"Y-Yeah..." Kagura replied, "I think I need to, uh...show you the ropes...with your new job for now too... Ginjiro."

"Oh yeah," said Kamiko, "You weren't here when Kagura explained things, Brother."

"I really appreciate it." said Chouko.

Just then, the door flew open and Ukyo came barging into the room.

"Good job, yesterday, Ginjiro!" he called out, "Let's go celebrate and get something...to...eat...?"

His sentence died in this throat the instant he walked into the room and noticed all the boxes. He laid his puzzling eyes on the boxes of hair accessories near Kamiko and then on the box and letter before Chouko.

"What's this?" he asked, "What's with all the hairpins and makeup?"

"Oh, sorry, Ukyo." said Kamiko, "They're just leftover supplies for Rosalie's first mission. It seems Eduard got a little carried away."

Ukyo smiled, "I just saw them. Are you two also helping Makoto with something?"

"Yeah," said Chouko, "He said he wanted me and Riku to take these over to Hirano import shop and the Himuro Shrine. Ukyo, do you know where they are?"

"Yeah, those are Yuzuki's and Asagi's places." said Ukyo, beaming, "They're both huge. Both are easy to find if you've been there once before. But it's your first time in Nagasaki. How about I go with you?"

"What? But are you sure you have the time, Ukyo?" asked Chouko concerned, "What about work?"

Seeing Chouko taken off guard by his pleasant response, Ukyo plopped his hand down on her head and smiled.

"I can't work while my pupil's in trouble." said Ukyo, "We'll be together until the very end. I mean, we're a team, right? And while we're at it, I'll show you two and Ryuji around Nagasaki. That should help you all out when you're out running errands for Makoto. Sound good, Ginjiro and Riku?"

_Ukyo..._

Chouko was anxious because this was her first job out in the real world, but she could feel all of her worries fade thanks to Ukyo's words.

_Ukyo's so sweet... I might end up falling dependent on this kindness of his._

"Then, let's head over to Haru's and get something to eat." Ukyo added.

"W-Wait... Something to e-eat...?" Chouko stammered.

However, she could not say another word. Chouko instinctively froze up to the thought of going to eat with Ukyo.

_Don't tell me that I'm going to have to relive that nightmare once more... I can't have my little sister go through that, either..._

Makoto saw the expression on Chouko's face and smirked in a slightly cynical manner.

"Ukyo, I never knew how much free time commissioners had." Makoto said.

Ukyo looked at Makoto. "Huh?"

"Sticking your nose into other's jobs and saying you will help out of whatever... This isn't a game, you know."

Paying no heed to Makoto's complaints, Ukyo lightly clapped his hand together and smiled.

"Yeah." he said. Then he said to Chouko, "Ginjiro, Makoto is just in a bad mood because Kinshiro is in town."

Makoto's face expressed even more displeasure after hearing Ukyo say that. Kamiko, on the other hand, stared at Ukyo with a confused look.

"Huh? Who?" asked Kamiko.

"The Nagasaki Vigilante and the Edo Vigilante are rivals." Ukyo explained to her, "To put it simply, the leaders of both groups just don't get along."

He then frowned. "...Or I guess I should say that Makoto just one-sidedly hates Kinshiro."

Chouko suddenly remembered when she ran into Kinshiro yesterday.

_Now that he mentions it, Makoto and Kinshiro really do seem to contrast one another... Kinshiro seems very easy-going while Makoto is meticulous... It's pretty easy to understand why they cannot get along._

"Makoto is always in a bad mood whenever it has something to do with Kinshiro, so don't let it get to you." said Ukyo.

Unable to hide his displeasure, Makoto cut Ukyo off. "...That's enough. Ginjiro and Riku get it."

Chouko could feel the air around them instantly become tense.

"Ginjiro, get that commissioner to show you and Riku around." said Makoto, still vexed, "I am sure he has more than enough free time. Make sure to come back here when you are done."

"Y-Yes, sir." Chouko replied.

"Now hurry up and get out of here." said Makoto.

Feeling almost as if Makoto were kicking them out before he exploded with rage, Chouko pushed Ukyo away by his back and found their way out of the room.

* * *

Kamiko

* * *

When Chouko pushed Ukyo out, Makoto turned to Kamiko with the same usual, ill-tempered expression.

"How are things going with your instructors?" he asked her.

_To tell the truth...things haven't changed since I arrived... and it's been only a day..._

"I haven't had the chance to talk with everyone yet. I'm still thinking..." Kamiko admitted.

"I see." said Makoto briefly.

And just like that, Kamiko started for the door when...

"Wait. Don't forget to deliver these while you're at it!" Makoto said, noticing the letter and box forgotten on the desk.

"Oh! Sorry. Thanks." said Kamiko.

_Asagi seemed like a very hard guy to figure out when we first met... And he didn't seem well-mannered... This is probably a good chance to know him and the others. That's why Makoto gave me this errand._

"See you when I get back." said Kamiko.

"Hey, Riku! Are you coming?" Ukyo called.

"I'll be right there!" Kamiko responded.

Kamiko quickly gathered her things and the deliveries and left the room to rush after Ukyo and Chouko.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Kamiko

* * *

A few minutes later, Ukyo and Eduard were leading Chouko, Kamiko, and Ryuji through the streets on a tour of Nagasaki. Kamiko had the letter and package Makoto asked her and her sister to deliver.

_So this is Nagasaki..._

Kamiko had rarely even left her village ever since she was born. Nagasaki was so full of life—to the point where it made her head spin. Ryuji was also looking around with wariness, yet great interest. Ukyo and Eduard appeared puzzled to see the girls' eyes brimming with such curiosity.

"Is it really that interesting?" Eduard asked.

"I've never been to a big city." Kamiko admitted, "This is all new to me."

"Well, taking a thorough look around probably isn't a bad thing." said Ukyo.

"Yeah..." said Kamiko, "Nagasaki is amazing. There are people everywhere. Wasn't it always like this, Ryuji?"

"I don't know..." said Ryuji, "I've never been anywhere in Nagasaki except inside my old home."

"Oh, yeah," said Ukyo, "You've lived here before, right Ryuji? We've gotta meet your family at some time."

Ryuji flinched and shook her head. "No, you don't."

"Of course, I do." said Ukyo.

"No, really!" said Ryuji, "You don't!"

Eduard blinked. "That bad, huh?"

Ryuji nodded. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"That's fine," said Ukyo, "We'll just wait until you're ready."

Kamiko decided to ask a question that had been on her mind since yesterday. "By the way, who's Sora?"

Ukyo and Eduard looked at each other.

"He was a member of our group a while back." said Ukyo, "A young, but really good ninja. He was killed during an undercover mission. He had to go in solo, so he didn't have any backup and he let his emotions get the better of him."

"Shintaro was his instructor." said Eduard, "He tried everything to save him, but there was nothing we could do. His wounds were too severe, and he died in Shintaro's arms. We had to dress him up as a civilian to cover up what he was doing and leave him there."

Chouko, Kamiko, and Ryuji frowned sadly.

_I can relate to their loss...Because I lost my brother... __Kamiko thought._

Not wanting to spoil the good mood, Kamiko changed the subject.

"Oh, look at those people over there."

She gently pointed at a crowd in front of them. There was a man of large build standing in the middle of the crowd, trying to make a sale.

"Oh... That's Ritsu." said Ukyo, "He's probably trying to sell is tabloids. Ginjiro, Kamiko, Ryuji, you'll probably run into him at least once a day while you're here. He looks a bit busy now...but I'll make sure to introduce you to him next time."

_Ritsu... I'll remember that name. His clothes look really cool and stylish..._

Ukyo then rushed them over to the main street to avoid the crowd. But Kamiko couldn't take her eyes off Ritsu. His clothes and voice in the background left a really deep impression on here for some reason.

"What are you staring at?" asked Chouko, "Don't tell me you were checking out everyone's outfits."

"How could you not look at someone dressed like Ritsu?" said Kamiko, "His outfit is really stylish, and I love the fabric design and colors. They're nothing like I've ever seen before."

"There you go again with that fashion obsession of yours..." said Chouko.

"Wow, you're really passionate about men's clothing, Riku?" asked Ukyo.

"And women's," Kamiko admitted, "I am a tailor by trade, after all. Though I am a ninja, my dream is to open my own clothing store. I like to make and repair both Eastern and Western clothing for both men and women. Maybe I can even make a new clothing line that's a fusion of the two."

"Well, good luck with that." said Ukyo, "It's hard to set up shop here in Nagasaki."

Kamiko changed the subject. "So, Ukyo, you're the commissioner of Nagasaki?"

Ukyo standing in front of the women, turned around and answered with a smile, "Yeah, I'm a senior administrator. I often have to patrol the city, so I'm pretty familiar with it. You guys should familiarize yourselves with the city, too. We use a lot of backroads during our missions."

"Good idea," said Kamiko, "And you're an interpreter, Eduard?"

"For Chairman Hendrik of the Dutch trading house." said Eduard.

"Chairman Hendrik?" said the women, surprised.

"He's one of the top guys at the Dutch trading house." Ukyo explained.

"He does a lot business with the Meiko Salon," said Eduard, "So we'll probably see each other a lot during the day."

"No, no, that's not what we meant." said Ryuji, "It's just that the chairman and Rosalie have the same surname. You don't think...?"

Chouko shrugged. "Probably just a coincidence."

_That's an awfully big coincidence..._ Kamiko thought, _Oh well, it looks like everyone works during the day, while keeping their vigilante work a secret... Looks like we're all going to have to pretend we don't know each other if we meet during the day. Makoto and Saori did say that we shouldn't get too close during our day jobs._

"I'm already personally acquainted with everyone because of the work I'm in." said Ukyo.

"Really..." said Ryuji, "Even Eduard?"

_Now that she mentions it... Eduard and Ukyo seem especially close out of everyone in the vigilante._

It was now Eduard who chimed in and answered. "Ukyo and I are in the same village."

"Eduard...aren't you from another country?" asked Kamiko, confused. _Does that mean Ukyo's from another country, too?_

Ukyo saw the dubious expression on the women's faces and let out a laugh before continuing.

"That doesn't mean he was born here." he said, "Ed, you need to be more specific."

"Oh...sorry." said Eduard, "I was taken in by Ukyo's village when they found me collapsed nearby. I have no recollection of my past, but they still raised me and trained me with Ukyo."

"So we're basically brothers," said Ukyo, "That was twenty years ago."

"I see..." said Kamiko, "So that's what you meant."

"Well, isn't that a coincidence?" said Chouko, "Rosalie was taken in and raised in our village at the exact same time!"

"Really?" said Ukyo surprised.

"Yeah, she's like a sister to us and Kaname." said Chouko.

_I guess the rest of the guys...also have their own personal reasons for joining..._

With that in mind, Kamiko continued to follow them around as they chatted and guided the women around town.

Soon they ended up bring them to a large dojo. Ukyo opened up the door like he owned the place and stepped inside. Inside, Shintaro was swinging a wooden sword.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." said Ukyo, "Shintaro, I wasn't expecting you to be training already."

"I just started an hour ago." said Shintaro, wiping the sweat off his neck as he approached them, "So? What brings you here?"

"We're showing Ginjiro, Riku, and Ryuji around Nagasaki." said Ukyo.

"You got up and immediately started training." said Eduard, "I'm impressed."

Shintaro let out a magnificent laugh after being praised by both men.

"Hey, I'm just swinging my sword." said Shintaro, "It shouldn't count as practice."

"I take it this is were you and Taichi had been training all day, yesterday?" asked Kamiko.

Shintaro nodded.

"Shintaro is the head instructor at this dojo." said Ukyo, "Training with him is rough, but you're going to improve."

_I can only imagine how much fun Tomoko had here yesterday... I don't know where she gets that tomboy attitude from. Mother wasn't even nearly as unruly as her..._

"Oh, Ginjiro, Riku, Ryuji," said Shintaro, "Are you interested in training together?"

Shintaro opened his eyes wide and slowly checked the women out from top to bottom. Ryuji immediately backed away out of reflex. Chouko and Kamiko leaned back, getting nervous.

_H-He's way too close...! He's going to see through our disguises...!_

"You're all pretty thin." he said worryingly, "Are you all eating enough? Can you even lift a sword with those arms? Let me help train you."

Shintaro rolled up his sleeves while pointing over to the back of the dojo. He seriously looked like he was ready to drag them away for some sparring.

"O-Oh, uh...We actually don't have time today." said Kamiko, "My brother and I have to deliver a package to Hirano's imports shop and a letter to the Himuro Shrine for Makoto."

"Oh, really...?" said Shintaro,

"Yeah, I would love to some other time, though." said Kamiko.

"I'll also think about it." said Chouko.

Then, without even thinking, Shintaro took Ryuji by her right arm.

"Ryuji what about-?"

He barely got the words out when Ryuji screamed in terror.

"Aah...! Aah! AAAAAGH!"

Ryuji flailed and tried to pull herself free of Shintaro's grasp as if he was going to kill her. As she did, her arm slipped halfway out of her sleeve. Chouko and Kamiko gasped and turned pale, fearful that he would be discovered as a woman. Fortunately, Ryuji's fur cloak was able to hide her chest from view. Unfortunately, her arm was in full view.

Ukyo gasped. "Whoa!"

The men's eyes went wide in shock.

Ryuji's entire upper arm and shoulder were hideously scarred and disfigured as if something had been burned and pickled at the same time. It was hard not to be disturbed by the sight of it. The first time Kamiko ever saw it, she got sick and threw up.

"That's...a really bad scar." said Eduard.

Ryuji yanked herself away with another scream. She covered herself in shame, fixing her clothes under her fur cloak. She started to tremble, her face turned pale, and her breathing became erratic. She looked like a scared animal backed into a corner.

Chouko came forward and touched Ryuji's shoulders. She swatted them away.

"No! Get away from me!" she screamed.

"Ryuji, it's just me!" yelled Chouko, "No one's gonna hurt you here!"

"No! I don't want to go back!" screamed Ryuji, "I don't want to die like Mother! Don't kill me!"

"Ryuji!" yelled Chouko, "Get a hold of yourself!"

Chouko struggled to get Ryuji under control as she continued her panic attack. Chouko shook Ryuji hard.

"RYUJI!"

Chouko's voice snapped Ryuji back to her senses. She saw her friend holding her, not the person she thought. Ryuji trembled and frowned as if she were ready to cry.

She whispered in a barely audible voice, "Chouko...?"

"It's alright, Ryuji," said Chouko, hugging in comfort, "No one in here is going to hurt you. Calm down."

Ryuji placed her head against Chouko's shoulder, greatly relieved, but still shaking. She stayed there for a minute, then slowly moved away, still upset.

"I'll just wait outside..." Ryuji sighed as she turned and left, "Oh, I hate these ugly scars..."

And she left the dojo. Ukyo and Eduard could only stare after her. Shintaro turned towards Chouko and Kamiko and shamefully bowed his head low in apology.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, "I forgot Kaname said that Ryuji was scared of other men...!"

"No, that's not your fault." said Chouko, "We just haven't explained it to you."

"What happened to Ryuji?" asked Ukyo, "Kaname said that Ryuji was a refugee in your village."

Kamiko nodded. "Yes. Ryuji ran away from home."

The men didn't seem too surprised, but they listened intently.

"Ryuji's father was always abusive towards him." said Chouko, "You know, beating him, bullying him, and stuff. That one scar you saw? His father poured boiling hot oil over his shoulder for talking to a girl."

_Actually, she was talking to a boy..._

"What?!" gasped Shintaro.

"I know." said Chouko, "Disgusting, right? Eventually, his father was planning to him to marry him off against his will, so Ryuji ran away. Our former chief found him and took him into our village as a refugee. He's been trained as a ninja since then. He's changed his name, his identity, everything about himself."

_Even her gender..._

"Who is Ryuji's family?" asked Ukyo.

"We don't know." said Kamiko, "He won't even tell Kaname. And Ryuji refuses to talk about it. He gets embarrassed when anybody stares at his scars."

"That explains why Ryuji's scared of men..." said Ukyo, "But why did he come back?"

"Ryuji is one of Kaname's best bodyguards." Chouko explained, "He trusts in Ryuji's skills, but as you can guess, Ryuji didn't want to return to his hometown out of fear of his father catching him. It took Kaname a lot of effort to convince Ryuji to take the job. In the end, Ryuji agreed, but he won't go anywhere without wearing that fur cloak. The same cloak he was wearing when he came to our village."

"I see." said Eduard.

"But all of this must stay between us." said Chouko, "Got it?"

Ukyo, Eduard, and Shintaro all nodded. There was a long pause as the men took in Ryuji's situation. Shintaro bid them farewell in an almost regrettable manner as they left the dojo.

"I'll have to apologize to Ryuji later." said Shintaro, "Feel free to come by whenever you two have the time."

After they all cut through the garden and made their way through the gate, Kamiko suddenly saw a man of large stature walking into the dojo from the back. A man with green hair.

_Is that...the tabloid writer from earlier? I think his name was...Ritsu. I wonder what he's doing at the dojo?_

Just when Kamiko decided to check things out, he disappeared into the dojo.

"Riku. Is something the matter?" asked Ukyo.

"Oh, sorry..." said Kamiko, remembering what she was doing, "I'll be right there."

_He could've been Ritsu's look-alike for all I know._

Kamiko ended up following Ukyo, Eduard, Chouko, and Ryuji back into town, losing her chance to ask.

* * *

Kazumi

* * *

Back at the Meiko Salon, Kazumi had finally gotten used to working there. Kimi spent most of her time in their room or in the shop, playing with her doll. So far, there weren't any children who wanted to play with her because she was new. But Kazumi was sure that Kimi would make new friends and have many other little girls to play with.

This morning, Makoto same slowly strolling over to Kazumi as she cleaned the hallway.

"Hmph. You're doing a good job." he said, "Did you learn how to clean like this at your village?"

"No." Kazumi replied with an honest smile, "Kagura was actually the one who taught me."

Makoto's eyes opened slightly wide as if he were a little surprised.

"It looks like you and Kagura are getting along." he said.

Slightly nervous and awkward, Kazumi quickly rambled on about how great Kagura was.

"Yeah, we are!" she said with an awkward smile, "Kagura's a great person. He really watches out for me while he works... I want to get used to working here as quickly as possible so I can help him out."

Makoto looked at Kazumi and faintly knitted his brows.

He stared right into her eyes and sternly continued. "While Kagura is really good at this job, working at the salon is not the only thing you need to learn from him. There is a big difference between getting attached and trust. I want you to reconsider things. This could lead you to make the wrong decision at critical times."

_Getting attached and trust are two different things... I've learned that lesson a long time ago._

It was out of sheer desire for Makoto's approval—not just for Kazumi herself, but for Kagura as well. She felt somewhat discouraged, but she quickly set those doubts aside. She had learned that lesson a long time ago all too well.

_I had it wrong once. It will not happen again._

Makoto looked at Kazumi and exhaled in a worried manner.

"Yuzuki and Eduard will be finished with their investigation for your first mission soon." he said, "Make sure you build a strong relationship built on trust with Kagura before your first mission."

"Yes, sir..." Kazumi replied, a little anxious.

Makoto glanced at her as she nodded before walking away.

_Makoto seems to treat Kagura differently than the others..._

That was how Kazumi felt after working at the Meiko Salon for the past twenty-four hours while watching everyone in the vigilante interact.

_He didn't drop work into Kagura's hands and leave him like he did with the others. However, he also didn't keep him close by and pamper him. It is as if his trust for Kagura is different... Or maybe he doesn't trust him at all...? His behavior the night before was very strange. I've been on many missions with him before we joined the vigilante, but he was never like that before. But I know Kagura is very skilled as a ninja. I'm still worried about whether or not he will recognize me, but as long as he doesn't, I'm going to be okay. It looks like we're going to have to successfully complete our mission and prove ourselves to Makoto._

Full with deep determination, Kazumi fired herself up for more work and her upcoming first mission.

* * *

Kamiko

* * *

When Kamiko and the touring party arrived at the Himuro Shrine, they were greeted by Asagi and Shika. Shika was happy to see her friends.

"Oh, here's a letter from Makoto to your father." said Kamiko.

She took the letter from her pocket and politely gave it to Asagi.

"Thanks for the letter." he said, "I'll make sure my father gets it. In return, give this to Makoto. It's a petition that was delivered to one of our small shrines."

_The petitions, which are requests to the vigilante from the citizens, were delivered to one of the Himuro Shrine's small shrines... I heard from Shika that Asagi's role was to collect and deliver these to Makoto in secret._

"By the way...how is it going?" Asagi asked.

Kamiko looked up at him. "Huh?"

Asagi rolled his eyes. "Choosing your instructor...? Anyway, please don't waste my time with that. I've got enough problems with this little fox on my tail."

"What...?!" exclaimed Kamiko. _How rude!_

Kamiko's feelings were easily hurt, but what did it for her was that Asagi insulted Shika, who was clearly annoyed. Kamiko brainstormed for a good comeback as her face grew red.

But Chouko beat her to it. "Well, that's rich, coming from that big fat mouth of yours, pervert!"

"Who are you calling a pervert?" Asagi retorted.

"And how can you not be?" shouted Chouko, "I saw you on top of Shika yesterday in the hall while you were kissing her!"

_What...?!_

Everyone immediately looked at Asagi and Shika, surprised. The two of them immediately became flustered and blushed bright red.

"What? Asagi, you've fallen for her already?" said Ukyo snickering.

"No!" said Asagi, scowling, "I swear, that's not what happened!"

"Then what were you doing with her?" Chouko demanded.

"I'm sorry, Ginjiro," said Shika softly, "That was my fault. I knocked him over when I tripped over myself. He just happened to land on me like that. Asagi wasn't doing anything wrong."

Ukyo burst out laughing. This only made Asagi and Shika even more uncomfortable.

"Please, don't laugh..." said Shika covering herself with her hood, "It's embarrassing..."

"It's not funny." said Asagi crossly, "She's not even my type..."

Just then, they all heard a voice coming from the entrance and turned around. Yuzuki was standing right before them.

"Good afternoon." he said politely, "I brought the quill your shrine ordered the other day... did I come at the wrong time?"

"Don't worry about it." said Asagi, quickly dropping the earlier matter, "I'm guessing my father ordered this?"

"Yes, please give it to him." Yuzuki.

"I can do that." said Shika.

Yuzuki untied the quill wrapped in cloth and handed it to Shika. As Shika took the quill she touched Yuzuki's hand. At once, Yuzuki flinched and looked disgusted. He then took a neckerchief from his pocket and started to thoroughly wipe his hands.

Shika noticed this and was taken aback.

"I'm sorry, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Huh?"

Yuzuki looked up. He then pocketed the handkerchief and looked away from her.

"Uh, no. Nothing at all." he said, "I apologize."

_That was weird... Why did Yuzuki do that?_

"Riku, Ginjiro, Ryuji, I wasn't expecting to run into you all here." said Yuzuki.

"O-Oh yeah..." said Kamiko, "I had to deliver a letter for Makoto."

"And Ukyo and Eduard are taking us on a tour of Nagasaki." said Chouko.

Yuzuki gave them a smile as he folded the cloth up. "Oh really? I am actually here on an errand for my shop as well."

_I heard that Yuzuki's family ran a shop called Hirano's imports shop. His two brothers ran the shop while Yuzuki, being the youngest, helped them out... I guess he's out on a delivery today._

"Oh, yeah." said Asagi with a disdain smirk, "You should go with Yuzuki if you want someone nice."

"What are you talking about?" asked Yuzuki.

"Riku's future instructor." Asagi explained.

"Oh..." Yuzuki nodded in satisfaction. "Chemistry is important. You should choose whoever you get along with best."

"Yeah..." said Kamiko softly.

_I guess I'd have to choose Ukyo or Yuzuki if I wanted someone caring... Ukyo looks after me like an older brother, and Yuzuki is really nice. I'd feel comfortable with them... But Shintaro is highly skilled with a sword, and while Eduard and Kagura don't talk much, I fell like I could really trust them... I'm just going in circles now, and I can't decide. But one thing's for sure—I am definitely not choosing Asagi as my instructor!_

Yuzuki saw uneasy Kamiko was getting and sent her another gentle smile.

"Oh, Ginjiro, Riku, Ryuji, have you been to Haru's teahouse yet?" he asked.

"Sure." said Chouko, "Ukyo took me there for lunch yesterday."

"Haru...?" said Kamiko, "Not yet."

"Me neither." said Ryuji.

"Then you have to go." said Yuzuki, "It's the best in Nagasaki. I would love you guys to join me if you have time."

"Yeah, Haru's place is probably worth a visit." said Asagi, "If only for gathering information."

Even Asagi was urging them to check out Haru's teahouse.

_Now I'm intrigued..._

"...Yeah, sure." said Kamiko, "Let's go.

"Please follow me then." said Yuzuki, "What about you, Ginjiro and Ryuji? Are you joining us?"

Chouko and Ryuji both looked uncomfortable.

"I'd love to, but I really don't like being out in public for too long..." said Ryuji, "It makes me nervous..."

Ryuji, of course, was worried about her family discovering her. She wanted to get back to the safety of the Meiko Salon. Ukyo and Eduard seemed to get the idea and nodded understandingly.

"We'll take you back home, Ryuji," said Chouko.

"Don't worry," said Ukyo, "You've got nothing to worry about if I'm around."

And just like that, Ukyo and Eduard helped Chouko escort Ryuji back to the Meiko Salon while Yuzuki and Kamiko headed for the teahouse.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Chouko

* * *

"Ukyo?" said Chouko, "About Makoto earlier..."

"Makoto always acts like that when he's frustrated, so don't let it get to you." Ukyo whispered to her an easy-going manner.

He patted Chouko on the shoulder, despite how intense things just were when they left the Meiko Salon.

_But it kind of was Ukyo who instigated it all... It doesn't look like Ukyo seems to care who it is he's talking to... Just how much of a big shot is Ukyo around here?_

Just then, Chouko heard a loud voice and saw a group of people crowding around the source of it.

"Extra! Extra! That famous doctor of Western medicine and science, and the deranged Hatamoto on a killing spree have been killed!"

_Wait... Does he mean...?!_

Taken aback, Chouko and Ryuji looked at their sides and saw Ukyo gazing at the crowd as if it were nothing.

"Oh great, it's that tabloid salesman hawking again." said Ukyo, still smiling, "He seems to be really enjoying himself as usual."

"Oh, you're talking about Ritsu." said Chouko.

Ritsu continued his hawking, "They were both killed by the Nagasaki Vigilante group you all have been hearing about! Are they good guys or bad guys?! So who exactly were they who were killed? What proof is there that they were killed by the vigilantes despite being found in different places? You are going to have to buy one of these to find out!"

The tabloids almost disappeared from his hands the moment he ended his sales pitch. He appeared to have noticed Ukyo and Chouko as he slipped into the crowd. Ryuji saw him and quickly hid behind Ukyo and Chouko.

"Oh, Ukyo!" Ritsu called out, "How have you been?"

"Same as always." Ukyo responded, "Looks like you are selling like crazy as always, too."

"Ukyo... You and Ritsu know each other personally?" Chouko asked Ukyo after slowly looking back and forth at the two.

"Yeah, I often see him out my patrols." said Ukyo, "But other than knowing about his tabloid business, that's all I know about him."

"Nice to meet you." Ritsu said to Chouko, "Hey Ukyo, is that your new pupil or something?"

"Ginjiro Takahashi." Chouko greeted politely, "Ukyo has been taking great care of me."

Ritsu crossed his tanned arms and let out a wild laugh.

"Hey, I met a new student at Shintaro's dojo named Taichi Takahashi!" said Ritsu, "You know him?"

"Yes, he's one of my brothers." said Chouko, "The four of us just moved here."

That was when Ritsu spotted Ryuji.

"Oh! I didn't see you over there!" he said in a friendly manner, "And who are you?"

Ryuji shrunk away, pulling her hood down over her face.

"Uh, I-I'm nobody important...!" Ryuji whimpered.

Ritsu's eyes widened at the sight of Ryuji cowering away behind her friend.

"That's Ryuji." said Chouko, "He's scared of strangers. Especially men."

"It's okay, Ryuji." said Ukyo, "Ritsu's really nice. He won't hurt you."

"I know he means me no harm..." whimpered Ryuji, "But I can't help it..."

"Why? Has he had a bad experience with men or something?" asked Ritsu.

"I don't want to talk about it..." said Ryuji, still hiding.

Ritsu shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"So what was all the commotion about this time?" Ukyo asked, "Get another scoop about Haru's love life or something?"

"Come on now." Ritsu said, "It's not all gossip about the local girls, you know."

He smacked his hand against the tabloid in an ill-tempered manner. "The scoop this time is about the vigilantes appearing in Nagasaki once again. There were two of them last night. A practitioner of Western medicine was killed in Dejima. He was a pretty shady guy though."

_Now I know that he is definitely talking about the doctor we took care of last night. But about Shika and Asagi's target?_

Chouko quickly glanced over at Ukyo, but his expression did not change even in the slightest.

She turned back to Ritsu.

"And the other?" she asked.

"A deranged Hatamoto's son who was killing people by random was found dead in the red-light district with his throat slit and his eyes gouged out." said Ritsu.

"Really?" Ukyo asked, surprised.

"That's the weird thing." said Ritsu, "He died from a slit throat, but it seemed he was shot with an arrow. Then some creature clawed his eyes out and bit his hand. It looked like a snake bite, but snakes don't have claws."

_What did Hoshi and Reiji do to that guy last night?!_

"That is strange..." said Chouko, trying to feign innocence, "Are you sure he wasn't killed by the snake bite?"

"I'm sure," said Ritsu, "It takes some time to die from a snake bite, even if it is from a venomous snake. The arrow shot and the gouged-out eyes weren't lethal either."

"Sounds to me like that guy had a really bad night." said Ukyo.

_No kidding... Shot with an arrow, bitten by a venomous snake, getting your eyes poked out, and then having your throat slit? That would be the worst day for anyone..._

Ritsu scowled. "And they call themselves vigilantes? This is just murder. What makes them any different than that guy or any other sick freak out there?"

Ritsu continued to express his disgust for the vigilante group, never to know that it was them that he was talking about.

"If they want to bring judgement to all that is evil, then they need to start by cleaning up this corrupt city of Nagasaki. Sneaking around at night when nobody's around to see them... If they were really heroes and believed in justice, then they wouldn't have to sneak around like that."

He let out a deep sigh. "...I'm going to find out who they are, no matter what it takes."

It was hard for Chouko to describe how she felt when she saw Ritsu sternly clench his fists like that.

_It's just murder... Heroes wouldn't have to sneak around like that...? He has a point. But I am a kunoichi... I cannot do that...as irritating as it may be._

Ritsu effortlessly changed his expression and forced a tabloid into Ukyo's hand with a smile.

"So how about buying a copy for yourself, Ukyo?" he asked.

Ukyo frowned in a slightly fed-up manner. "What? You just told me what the tabloid was about. I don't need this junk."

After Ukyo said that, Ritsu looked over at Chouko and slapped his hands together.

"Alright, then buy this imported fabric off of me that I just got my hands on the other day." said Ritsu.

"Imported fabric?" Ukyo echoed.

"The quality is great." said Ritsu, "You can quote me on that."

Ritsu pulled out a light magenta scarf with beautifully designed white patterns of flowers and butterflies.

_The way this is was woven...the colors... I have never seen anything like it in my village..._

"They call this calico." said Ritsu, "What do you think, Ginjiro? Pretty beautiful, eh?"

"Y-Yeah," said Chouko smiling, "It's really beautiful."

Without even realizing it, Chouko had been enchanted by its beauty. Ukyo then reached out.

"Ritsu, you get some pretty rare things sometimes." he said, "Where in the world are you getting this stuff?"

Ritsu smiled and laughed, "I wish I could tell you!"

"...So?" said Ukyo, "How much do you want for it?"

"Oh, Ukyo, I am pleased to see that you have taken an interest in it. This is going to cost you about... Hmm... How about this much?"

Ritsu stuck out his hand and gave a price that was even quite expensive for Nagasaki.

Ukyo smiled. "Well, I guess it's not so expensive when you consider that it's going to be a present for Ginjiro to celebrate fate bringing us together."

"W-Wait! That's for me?!" exclaimed Chouko.

Ukyo swiftly carried out the transaction as Chouko and Ryuji stood in astonishment to the unexpected turn of events.

_I cannot believe Ukyo is getting me something so expensive...and he just gave me something the other day. He's just so generous..._

Chouko felt her cheeks beginning to burn red, so she turned her head away in a panic.

"There's not much I can do," Ukyo said, "So let me at least help you put it on."

Chouko gawked at him. "S-So... You're giving it to me no matter what...?"

"Come one." said Ukyo laxly, "Just take it out of respect for Ritsu as well. Now, come here, okay?"

"N-No, I'm fine." said Chouko, "I can do it myself..."

Chouko tried to behave modestly, but Ukyo drew in closer to her with a grin on his face and the scarf in his hands.

"Ginjiro," Ukyo said, "You probably don't even knot how to tie a scarf. All you have to do is wrap it around like this."

Ukyo reached out towards Chouko's neck. He gently removed her plan scarf and effortlessly wrapped the calico scarf around it.

"U-Ukyo, you're not tying something up in a huddle, you know." said Chouko.

"Hey, now, I'm sure I'm doing a better job than you could do, Ginjiro." said Ukyo.

No matter how much Chouko complained, with a brilliant smile on his face, Ukyo just continued to wrap the scarf around her neck. Perhaps due to the difference they were in size, she felt as if he were holding her in his arms. She could hear her heart begin to hammer against her chest. Ukyo's manly chest was right there before her eyes. Chouko could not help but feel embarrassed every time she looked.

Then, just when things couldn't get even more uncomfortable, Ukyo saw the butterfly tattoo on the left side of Chouko's neck.

He smirked. "You know, that butterfly there really suits you well."

Chouko's heart leapt.

_'That butterfly there really suits you well.'_

That had a really deep meaning to Chouko. Her real name meant 'butterfly child'. Her mother gave her that name after seeing a butterfly fly past her after her first daughter was born. The butterfly tattoo on the left side of Chouko's neck was in her mother's memory. It hurt to get it on, but it was worth it to Chouko.

But Ukyo was the last person she wanted it to be seen by right now.

"I just need to pull here..." Ukyo continued, "And..."

"D-Don't pull it so hard." Chouko stammered, "You're going to choke me."

"What? Does it hurt?" asked Ukyo, unabashed, "Then just lean up against me. I'll give you a hug."

"What...?!" gasped Chouko, "Stop fooling around!"

_The scarf is too tight...and we're way too close! Hugging him is the last thing I need to do!_

While Chouko's eyes were darting about, they suddenly met those of Ritsu, shining brightly at them, and Ryuji, full of surprise and worry.

"Heh, so Ukyo and Ginjiro are a thing, eh?" Ritsu chuckled, "I knew there was something going on between you two."

Chouko instantly got defensive with a scowl. "...I'm not a woman."

"This is my pupil." said Ukyo, "We're not dating yet."

Chouko flinched and immediately got angry. "Ukyo! Don't try and complicate things like that!

Ukyo and Chouko put down any suspicions Ritsu may have had. And she peeled herself off of Ukyo in a rush.

"I'll be taking this home with me and putting it on later!" she shouted, "It would be a waste to see Ukyo ruin such a beautiful scarf!"

Ukyo stared in surprise for a moment, not understanding why she was so upset. Then, he blinked and sent her a guileless smile.

"What are you so angry about?" Ukyo asked, "I went out of my way and help you put it on..."

"But Ukyo," said Ryuji, "Did Ginjiro like it?"

Ukyo shrugged. "There's something about him that makes me want to take care of him. It's hard to explain... It's weird. I was never this overprotective even with Ed. Eh, whatever. Hey, your hair's all messed up, Ginjiro. Come over here and let me fix that for you."

"N-No way!" Chouko exclaimed in a panic, "You touched me way too much already!"

Feeling bitter, Chouko loosened the calico scarf a little bit but didn't remove it. She stuffed her old scarf into her bag along with the box she still had to deliver.

_My neck is still so hot... I cannot get my heart to stop beating quickly._

Just then, they hear a woman's voice calling out.

"Oh Ritsu!"

Ritsu looked towards the voice and flinched.

"Oh no, not again!" he yelled, "Gotta run! Catch ya later, Ukyo and Ginjiro!"

He dashed quickly down the street as fast as the wind. A second later, a pretty girl came running after him.

"Wait!" she called out, "Ritsu! Slow down! I can't run as fast as you!"

Ukyo, Chouko, and Ryuji watched the young lady as she continued after Ritsu.

* * *

Kamiko

* * *

It seemed to take a short while before Yuzuki and Kamiko arrived at the teahouse. The place was bustling with customers even though lunchtime was over. The moment they stepped foot into the shop, a young girl of Yuki's age came pattering over.

"Welcome, Yuzuki and..." she started, then noticed Kamiko, "Oh, who might this be?"

"Good afternoon, Haru," said Yuzuki smiling, "This is Riku. He's new to Nagasaki."

After being introduced, Kamiko bowed in a fluster.

"I'm Riku Takahashi." said Kamiko, "I'm staying at the Meiko Salon...under the Master's care. Nice to meet you."

"'Takahashi'?" she said, surprised, "As in 'Ginjiro Takahashi'?"

"W-Why yes." said Kamiko, "He's my older brother. We arrived just yesterday with our other two brothers."

The woman called Haru put her hands together with a smile.

"So, you and Ginjiro work at the Master's place! I had no idea Ginjiro had a brother! I'm Haru. Nice to meet you. Now come inside and have a seat!"

Coincidentally, there were a couple of free seats nearby.

After taking a seat, Yuzuki started the conversation with a friendly grin.

"So you're having a hard time choosing your instructor." he said.

"Yeah..." said Kamiko, looking at her shoes, "Everyone's been taking such great care of me and my brothers, so it's hard to choose just one."

"I think it's really important that you take your time." said Yuzuki, "I'm sure that my Lord isn't going to rush you after giving you this opportunity."

Kamiko weakly smiled. "Thank you."

_Yuzuki's right... I need to think carefully before I choose._

Kamiko glanced over that Yuzuki and saw that he was gently gazing right back at her.

_Thank you, Yuzuki..._

Haru's teahouse had the most exquisite cuisine just like Yuzuki and Asagi told her. It might had been the more relaxing thing she had done since she had been here. After leaving the restaurant, Kamiko suddenly decided to use the back alleys to go home.

"Wouldn't it be quicker if you took the main road back to the Meiko Salon...?" asked Yuzuki in puzzlement.

"Ukyo told me that I should familiarize myself with the backroads for our missions." said Kamiko.

"I see that you are quite the hard worker, Riku." said Yuzuki.

Kamiko shook her head. "No, I just...I just need to catch up with everyone since I'm the new one without an instructor."

_If I help Sister prove herself as a member of the vigilante under the guise of Brother, then we'll be able to restore our village and avenge our brother. That's why I have to do this...!_

Kamiko glanced around while she walked, trying to pick up any new information she could.

Then, all the sudden, Kamiko heard voices in the alley. A couple having a serious conversation on the empty street caught her attention.

"Am I...being a burden to you...?" said the woman.

"No, you're not..." said the man's vexed voice, "I just don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry, but it's never going to happen."

The woman covered her face as if she were about to cry before almost immediately running away. The man let out a deep sigh as he watched her fade into the distance.

_Is that...the tabloid salesman from earlier?_

Kamiko stopped in her tracks, confident that it was the tabloid salesman.

_I'm pretty sure Ukyo told me his name was...Ritsu._

The moment Ritsu turned around, he noticed that Yuzuki and Kamiko were there as well.

"Hey, if it isn't the handsome boy from Hirano's imports shop." he said, smiling.

"Good evening, Ritsu..." said Yuzuki, "I apologize. I wasn't planning on eavesdropping."

"It's fine..." said Ritsu. He then locked his eyes on Kamiko. "Oh? And who might that be?"

_Is he talking about me...?_

"That's Riku." said Yuzuki, "He's new at the Meiko Salon. We were just heading back from Haru's place."

"Oh? I'll keep that in mind." said Ritsu, "Nice to meet you. I'm..."

"You're Ritsu...the tabloid salesman, right?" Kamiko said, "Ukyo told me about you yesterday. I think I also saw you at Shintaro's dojo as well..."

"Yeah, you probably did." said Ritsu, "Shintaro was helping me train."

Ritsu then knit his brows and combed his hair back.

"I'm embarrassed that you had to see that..." he said, "Not a good first impression, eh?"

_Is he talking about what just happened with that woman?_

"Was she a friend of yours or something?" Kamiko asked.

"I helped her out the other day, and I guess she just fell for me." said Ritsu, "She keeps telling me that she wants a relationship...so I've been trying to get rid of her."

Kamiko felt her blood boil. _Trying to get 'rid' of her...?_

The thought of her running away as she cried ran through Kamiko's mind.

"You tried to get rid of her...?" Kamiko echoed, "I feel sorry for her."

"Yeah, but...what was I supposed to do?" asked Ritsu, "You think she'd be happier if I just half-heartedly accepted her?"

"I never said that..."

"Isn't being honest with her better than pretending I like her?"

"I see where you're coming from, but you made her cry. I just thought you could have put her down more gently."

"More gently? Then she might get the wrong idea, which would hurt her even more later. It's probably better if she did hate me. I needed to be honest with her."

"Yeah..."

"I sell news. I don't write things to make people feel better. I write about the truth."

Ritsu paused and took another step forward. Kamiko found herself backed against the wall of the alleyway and had to look up to meet Ritsu's eyes.

"Ritsu, you're absolutely right." Kamiko continued, "But that's your code of justice. That doesn't give you any right to hurt her. Have you ever fallen in love before? Would it kill you to be a little more considerate? Maybe you would have liked her if you had gotten to know her?"

The look on Ritsu's face grew grimmer as he glared down at Kamiko, leaning his forearm above her head against the wall.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for stuff like that right now." he said, "I chase danger for a living. I'd rather not have anything hold me back. I have a job to do, which means I don't have time to play boyfriend and girlfriend. Not hurting her feelings is just your code of justice. I don't have that kind of time. What would you do if I missed a scoop I was following? Would you take responsibly?"

"I-I..."

Ritsu was straightforward and his words left a dagger in Kamiko's heart. But after seeing a girl like her run off in tears, she couldn't help herself from saying that. Before she knew it, there was a strained atmosphere between them...

What finally broke the tension was Yuzuki's gentle voice. "Okay, you two... Let's calm down for a moment. I think you're both right. Ritsu, Riku is new to Nagasaki, so there is still a lot he doesn't know about the situations here like you. Therefore, could you please forgive him for my sake...?"

_Yuzuki..._

Kamiko could feel the fervent heat gradually cool down. She even cooled off a bit thanks to Yuzuki.

"...I've got work to do." said Ritsu, "Later."

Ritsu lightly waved before leaving the area. Kamiko deeply bowed her head to Yuzuki until Ritsu faded into the distance.

"I'm so sorry..." she said, "I let my emotions get the best of me."

"You don't need to apologize..." said Yuzuki, "I think you are a very nice person, Riku."

"I..."

"There aren't many men who would empathize with a woman like you did."

Kamiko looked up, surprised. "R-Really...?"

_Well...I am actually a woman too, after all..._

Kamiko could only give him that ambiguous response since she was unable to tell him the truth.

"Well, I must be heading back now." said Yuzuki, "Do you know your way home from here?"

"Yeah. I can make it back from here alone." Kamiko replied, "Thanks a lot for today."

"Have a safe walk home."

Yuzuki remembered something he had to take care of and rushed down the alleyway.

Kamiko was now back on her journey to the Meiko Salon. She felt bad about what she did, but the more she thought about what Ritsu said, the angrier she got.

_I could see where he was coming from...but there are nicer ways to say that._ _He didn't need to make her cry like that._ _Ritsu...is really straightforward... Too straightforward for my liking..._

* * *

Chouko

* * *

After parting ways with Ritsu, Ukyo, Chouko, and Ryuji made their way over to a large shop. The first thing Chouko saw was the name 'Hirano' written on the place. A group of people, with a different aura to them compared to the others around them, gathered before the shop. Eduard and Rosalie were there was well with Jayden, having just arrived with a large box.

_What is everyone crowding around for...? There's something strange going on here._

Ukyo, Chouko, and Ryuji looked at each other before running over to see what was going on. In the midst of the crowd, Chouko saw what appeared to be someone rebuking Yuzuki. She decided to ask Ukyo who the person was that was confronting Yuzuki.

"Ukyo, who's that?" Chouko asked.

After Ukyo saw the man, he clicked his tongue.

"That's the owner of the Tokai Boutique, which sells kimonos and such." he said grimly, "This doesn't look like it's going to end well..."

"What do you mean?" asked Chouko.

The moment she asked that, the man opened his mouth and began to have a go at Yuzuki once more.

"It appears to me that the Hirano's imports shop was the only shop that didn't offer money to Mr. Suetsugu the other day at the merchants' assembly." he said as rudely as he could, "We cannot have that. We merchants of Nagasaki need to show our respect to Mr. Suetsugu. If you do not do so, then..."

"You have my deepest apologies." Yuzuki answered peacefully, "However, at Hirano's imports shop, we do not approve of such actions. This is a policy that has been passed down from father to son throughout the generations. I humbly beg your pardon, and I appreciate your understanding."

Yuzuki had spoken eloquently to the man as he modestly turned him down. However, that only made the man even angrier and drastically skewered the expression on this face.

"How dare you talk to me that way." he rudely replied, "I don't care how much history your family has as merchants... You really are too stubborn for your own good. Merchants need to get with the times. Even you can understand that, right?"

"You are quite right to say so." said Yuzuki, not breaking a sweat, "However, I highly value my family traditions."

"Don't make me laugh." mocked the Tokai owner, "Would a family that respected family traditions so much impregnant a prostitute?"

_What is he talking about...?_

The words were now unbecoming of the context of the conversation. It almost looked as if Yuzuki's face twitched for a second.

The man continued to cruelly mock Yuzuki. "How would you claim yourself as the third son of the Hirano family? What a joke. I never believed I would hear those words come out of the mouth of a prostitute's kid. You're not even the legitimate heir. We're just going to talk in circles. could I ask you to get me the owner?"

Yuzuki frowned, but remained professional. "...Unfortunately, the owner is busy at this moment."

"I just said that there's no point in talking to you!" The Tokai owner rudely shouted, "You're the son of a mistress! How dare you talk to me like that!"

_I guess the man is referring to Yuzuki...when he was talking about the son of a prostitute. But this is all just too rude... I cannot watch anymore!_

It was definitely too hard to watch anymore.

"Ginjiro, Ryuji, you wait here." Ukyo quickly muttered as he grabbed Chouko's arm, "I'm going to stop him."

"I'll go with you!" said Chouko, full of determination.

"No, Ginjiro, don't!" Ryuji whimpered, holding her back, "Suetsugu's too powerful!"

"Just wait here." Ukyo stated in a matter-of-fact tone as he gently pushed Chouko away, "Don't worry. I'm the commissioner around here."

And just like that, Ukyo strolled up through the crowd. But before he could reach Yuzuki and the man, Jayden suddenly shouted, "Shut up, you blasphemous snob! Shut up!"

"What did you say me?!" the Tokai owner shouted at Yuzuki.

"I didn't say anything, sir." said Yuzuki, puzzled.

"That wasn't him, you imbecile!" barked Jayden, "Open your ears and listen to me!"

The Tokai owner then realized that it wasn't Yuzuki speaking. He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Of course, no one but Chouko, Rosalie, and the Tokai owner heard Jayden as the others only heard barking.

By this point, Ukyo had reached the two men.

"Oh, look what we have here." Ukyo said, "Two merchants having a pleasant chat together, I see. I was wondering why it was so noisy over here. You two are blocking the road, you know."

The expression on the Tokai Boutique owner's face indicated that he was obviously not happy to see Ukyo butt in like that.

"This is just between us merchants." said the Tokai in an annoyed tone, "I believe that this has nothing to do with you, Commissioner."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it does." said Ukyo, "Look at all the people here. This is not the place nor the time for this kind of conversation. But hey, if you want, we could always take this to the magistrate office and talk things over."

After hearing that, The Tokai Boutique owner twisted his lips and lowered his head. And then, with his eyes fixed on Yuzuki, the merchant ground his teeth together and tried to make sure to get the last word in.

"Make sure you bring me the heir next time." he rudely demanded, "I cannot waste time with you any longer."

Even after how rude that merchant was, Yuzuki just kept this head deeply bowed to the man.

"Hey, pig!" Jayden barked at the Tokai owner, "Over here!"

The Tokai finally saw Jayden and stared at him in astonishment. Jayden's eyes glowed with a dominating aura as he glared into the man's eyes. The dog looked like an emperor commanding over his subjects. This time, he made sure that Ukyo, Eduard, and Yuzuki heard him as well.

"You will forget everything that ever happened here, turn around and leave." he said in a commanding tone, "When you get home, you tell Suetsugu that he will never ask for money from any shop ever again. He will do as you say. Then, you will both not bathe, change your clothes, or fix your hair for three days. If you insult this young man again, I will break your jaw so you can't speak again. Do I make myself clear?"

The Tokai owner nodded as if the movements were not his own. Then, like a puppet on strings, the merchant left the area as he trotted off. After that owner had left, the crowd dispersed as if they were small butterflies flying away in each and every direction.

"Thank you, Ukyo." Yuzuki said gratefully, "I really appreciate it. I apologize for always bothering you like this."

"This is my job as the commissioner." Ukyo responded, "Don't worry about it. More important, someone is here from the Meiko Salon on behalf of the Master."

Ukyo waved Chouko and Ryuji over. Chouko was so captivated as she stared at him that she was caught off guard. She took Ryuji by the arm, rushed to take out what Makoto told her to bring, and handed it over to Yuzuki.

"The master at the Meiko Salon asked me to bring this to you." she said politely, "Please make sure this is everything."

"I really appreciate you coming all the way here for me." said Yuzuki, "Please give the Master my thanks."

There was something distant about the smile Yuzuki gave Chouko.

_We were so friendly with each other when we talked yesterday. It's just so strange to see him so polite and formal like this when we meet during the day like this..._

While Chouko stood there with her heart full of gloom, she heard Eduard speak up.

"My friend and I have come to return the extra items that we bought. We are ready to pay for what we need."

"You alright, Yuzuki?" Rosalie asked, "I couldn't stand how rude that man was to you, so I asked Jayden to help you out."

Yuzuki stared at Rosalie for a moment. He was quite surprised as if help from her was something foreign. Then he smiled and bowed low to her and Jayden.

"And thank you, Rosalie and Jayden, for stopping him." said Yuzuki.

"No need to thank us, Yuzuki," said Jayden, bowing his head, "It was my and my mistress's pleasure."

"How did you convince him to leave?" asked Yuzuki.

"I didn't." said Jayden, "I ordered him to."

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Ukyo.

Rosalie explained. "All familiar guardians have a special ability that is unique to them. Jayden's ability allows him to look right into someone's eyes and command them to do whatever he says, no matter what. He can even use the same person to command others to do the same thing."

"I thought familiar guardians didn't have that power." said Ryuji.

"Oh, I've always had it." said Jayden, "But I don't like to use it much. It's harder to use than you think. No honorable familiar guardian relies on such great power unless they're ordered to or it's absolutely necessary."

He looked up at Yuzuki, wagging his tail. "Anyway, your shop won't have to worry about paying protection money ever again."

"The Nagasaki I once knew was never this corrupt..." Ukyo muttered.

Those words Ukyo muttered stuck with Chouko. She couldn't get them out of her head.

* * *

Kamiko

* * *

It was already twilight by the time Kamiko returned to the Meiko Salon.

_Makoto told me that this was where I would say and work during the day... I wonder what kind of job I'm going to do?_

After showing Kamiko around the Salon, Kagura began to reexplain her duties to her.

"Riku, for now...you, I, and the others...will be taking turns...running the shop..."

"Okay." said Kamiko.

"Just remember this..." said Kagura, "Take orders and restock...take care of customers...and clean... You'll also...run errands...for my Lord."

"Okay..." said Kamiko, "Got it."

Kagura didn't say much, but he was very thorough with his explanation.

_There are so many supportive people like Ukyo and Shintaro. Everyone's been so nice to me and my sisters since I got here... Well, maybe other than Asagi... Perhaps that was because we have to trust each other with our lives during our missions. But how is Shika coping...?_

"We're closing shop for now...so your job starts tomorrow..." said Kagura.

"Then let me help you close the shop." said Kamiko, "It'll probably help me learn the job."

"Okay..." Kagura replied.

Kamiko and Yuki lightly swept the shop's floor. Nearby, Kazumi and Kagura were calculating today's sales with a serious expression on their faces. Chouko and Tomoko were busy carrying boxes to the storeroom, with Tomoko easily carrying the heaviest boxes. Soari and Rosalie dusted the shelves and counters. Kimi helped her mom by doing small tasks around the shop. Jayden dusted under the counters with his stomach. He found several coins, a wallet, some old papers, and a sandalwood comb, all lost by customers.

_I may not be good at my job now, but I'm going to have to learn. That includes my work as a member of the vigilante as well... Obviously, that should be the bare minimal I do since I'm living and working here with my friends and sisters._

When Kamiko finished sweeping, she took down the door's curtain. As she was folding it up for storage, she noticed something about it.

"Kagura, you should take a look at this." Kamiko called.

Kagura put down the accounting book he was writing in and walked over to Kamiko. She was holding up the bottom corner of the shop curtain.

"Have you fixed the bottom corner of the shop's curtain?" she asked, "There are several loose threads in the corner."

"Yes, I am...aware of that..." said Kagura, "I've been trimming the threads...to keep it neat..."

"That's no good." said Kamiko, "If you pull or trim off the threads, you'll only compromise the overall structure of the fabric. That makes it more prone to fraying which makes the problem even worst. Pretty soon, you'll have to replace the entire curtain altogether."

"Oh...!" Kagura darted his eyes around sheepishly. "I didn't realize that..."

"Don't worry about it." said Kamiko, "It's not that that badly frayed. It just needs some shortening to fix it. I can finish it before midnight if I start right now..."

"Sure..." said Kagura, "You do that... We'll be done for the day...once I give this to my Lord..."

"Great." said Kamiko, "Thanks a lot."

"No... Thank you..." said Kagura.

Kamiko waved goodbye to Kagura as he left with Kazumi, and she returned to her room to get out her sewing supplies.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Rosalie

* * *

_That evening..._

Rosalie dressed in the kimono and wig Eduard and Kamiko chose for her, and stood in a dim back alley. Jayden was by her side as himself. According to Shintaro and Yuzuki's investigation, this was the area where young girls had been disappearing lately.

_It'll be fine... I have my weapon and Jayden with me..._

Rosalie touched her switchblade fan over her kimono and let out a deep breath. She did a lot of undercover work back in her village, but this would the first time she might end up taking the life of another human being. Kaname used to always protect Rosalie and her friends so that they didn't have to dirty their own hands.

...However, her friend and chief was no longer here. She was going to have to take responsibility for herself from now on. And she had to overcome her fear to make this mission a success.

After taking in one more deep breath, Eduard, who was standing right next to her in his dark ninja garb, turned his gaze to Rosalie.

"...Are you nervous?" he asked.

Lying wasn't going to make anything better. Besides, she chose Eduard as her 'partner.' Rosalie told Eduard exactly how she felt.

"...A little. I don't do so well in dark alleyways..."

"Don't worry," said Eduard, "I'll be there for you whenever you need me. There's nothing wrong with being nervous. This is your first mission as a member of the vigilante."

Eduard's response was a bit of a surprise to her. She was actually expecting for Eduard to scold her and say something like 'pull yourself together'.

_...He can be really sweet sometimes..._

Rosalie could feel him peacefully watching over her, and she started to feel slightly at ease. Eduard gently stroked her back with his palm. Through the soothing warmth of his hand, Rosalie was finally able to get her breathing under control.

"What do you think I'm here for?" said Eduard, "Rosalie, you're not alone. We're in this together."

"...Yeah." Rosalie said.

His voice mysteriously soothed her heart as well. A sense of tranquility filled her once tense body. She had quite forgotten she was in a dark alley. Eduard then looked over at her and gave her a gentle smile.

"Good. It looks like you're ready to now." he said.

"Yeah, thank you." Rosalie replied returning the smile.

"Don't worry about it." Eduard then smiled. "By the way, you look beautiful right now."

"What..."

Just when she was starting to relax, Eduard's sudden compliment put Rosalie on edge and she could feel the blood rushing to her head.

"D-Do we seriously have to go through this again...?!" she snapped.

Eduard gazed at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "...Are you angry?"

Rosalie quickly calmed herself. "It's embarrassing for a girl to be told she's beautiful."

"I was just trying to give you a compliment." said Eduard, looking a little disappointed.

Jayden, who had been sitting quietly the whole time, let out an exasperated huff. "Ah, sheesh..."

_I could honestly say that this little exchange between us had become quite the norm... But what makes things worse is that he's completely serious when he says stuff like that._

"Listen. You really need to..." Rosalie began.

"Hold it."

Jayden's voice made the two of them go silent before Rosalie could finish her sentence. They heard a faint sound. Jayden swiveled his ears and deeply sniffed at the air.

He said only one word. "Man."

Eduard's body tensed up. "It's time."

He signaled Rosalie with a wink. She nodded back at him without saying a word. Then, without making a sound, Eduard leaped onto the roof and hid.

_Alright... here it goes._

After a few moments went by, Rosalie saw a husky man walking right before her eyes. His restless eyes looked like a ferocious beast carefully searching for its prey. Jayden rubbed his muzzle against his mistress's leg to signal that this was the same guy he smelt earlier.

"Ah..."

Rosalie purposefully let out a cry and crouched down by the roadside. Jayden stood at her side and pawed at her leg, whimpering. The man's face overcame with delight the moment he noticed them, and he slowly approached Rosalie.

"What's the matter, young lady?" asked the man.

Rosalie carefully looked up at the roof out of the corner of her eye. After making sure that Eduard was there, she responded to his question with downcast eyes, careful to hide her Dutch accent.

"Sorry about that... I must have twisted my ankle."

"What? That's terrible." The man said in a friendly manner, "Let me have a look."

He reached to touch her ankle. She was overtaken with a deep feeling of disgust as he rubbed her skin with his clammy fingers. Her fear started to get the better of her. She groaned as if it hurt so that he would take his hand off her.

"Looks like you twisted your ankle pretty bad." said the man, "Can you make it home by yourself?"

"I don't know..." I replied, "I actually live pretty far from here..."

She wrapped her arms around Jayden and hugged him as if seeking his comfort.

"What are we going to do, boy...?" she said as if she were about to cry, to which the corner of the man's lip curled upward.

The man's expression almost immediately returned to normal, and he took Rosalie by the hand as if he were accustomed to doing this.

"Then come to my place." said the man, "It's right over there. I can patch that ankle right up for you."

"Really? But I..."

"Don't worry about it. Come on."

After that, the man wrapped his arm over Rosalie's shoulder and held her close as if he were trying to keep her from being able to run away. She heard Jayden let out a low growl, but the man wasn't paying attention to him.

"...Anyone tell you how beautiful you were?" he asked slyly, "You'd be quite the popular one in Yoshiwara."

The moment she heard the man utter the word 'Yoshiwara', Rosalie immediately remembered what Makoto had told her.

_"There are also rumors floating around that these girls are being sold off to places in the red-light district in Yoshiwara."_

By now, her fear had gotten the best of her. Rosalie instantly knocked the man's hands off her and created some distance between them. Jayden stood between the two with his guard up.

"Let go of me." she said, "I'll be fine with just my dog."

"Come on. Don't be shy." said the man.

Rosalie raised her voice and looked directly into his eyes. "Don't you dare touch me!"

The moment the man heard Rosalie yell, the once fierce expression on his face completely changed. The man's friendly nature masked his true self until a sleazy grin drew across his face.

"You're coming with me!" he declared.

He reached out to cover Rosalie's mouth. Jayden made a mock charge and snapped at the reaching hand. The man immediately stepped back, but quickly regained his composure, unintimidated by the snarling, angry dog standing between him and his prey.

"There now." said the man, "Good doggy. There's no need to bite."

"Stay calm, Mistress." Jayden told Rosalie, "All you need to do is pretend to resist. Don't let this darkness get to your head."

(Of course, the man only heard Jayden barking at him.)

If she actually wanted to, Rosalie could easily get away from this man. However, she still needed some conclusive evidence that he was the one who was behind all this. Filled with determination, Rosalie looked up at the roof. As if he knew how she felt, Eduard did not move in the slightest as he remained lurking in the shadows.

She turned her gaze back to the man. "Yoshiwara...? What are you even talking about?"

"I've got a few connections with the black market." said the man, "I can sell girls like you for a good price without even going through a procurer. You'll get to wear a beautiful kimono all day and you'll be able to eat to your heart's content. Sounds like a pretty good deal if you ask me."

As she firmly bit her lip, she tried fooling him into giving her the evidence they needed.

"Wait. Don't tell me that you're the reason so many young girls have gone missing lately..." Rosalie asked.

The man looked at her and opened his mouth in a proud manner. "And I'm living the high life now thanks to all the money they've made me. Now, now... I wonder how much you're going to make me."

He slowly approached Rosalie and Jayden one step at a time. He stared at her as if evaluating her worth. His lips confidently curled upward. The man raised his hand high over his head as if he was planning on knocking Rosalie out. At the same time, he slowly moved his other hand towards his pocket as if reaching for a weapon.

_Now's our chance!_

Rosalie looked to the sky and gave the signal while giving Jayden the command to attack in Dutch.

"Aanval!"

Without even hesitating for a second, Rosalie caught the man's fist in the air. At the same time, Jayden lunged faster than the eye could see and grabbed a hold of the man's other hand, holding the man back.

"Yeowch! What do you think you're doing?!" shouted the man, "Let go, you mutt! Let go!"

If this was just a battle of raw strength, then there would be no way Rosalie could beat such a large man. However, it was absolutely not a problem if all she had to do was hold him back.

_Now's the time to use the martial arts for self-defense that Kaname taught me!_

The man struggled to break Rosalie's grip over and over again. He was helpless against trying to break free of Jayden's bite, who could immobilize a bear as easily as a cat could a mouse. The guy was so focused on breaking free that he didn't notice the shadow lurking behind him.

After Rosalie saw Eduard standing right behind the man, she let go of his wrist and jumped backward. At the same time, Jayden threw him away from his mistress and finally let him go. He again blocked the man off from Rosalie, taking an aggressive stance.

"...I heard everything." said Eduard.

The man instantly turned around to find another man from another country standing right before him.

"Who are you?!" screamed the man.

"Your divine retribution." Jayden snarled.

Upon hearing Jayden speak, the man freaked out. "INUGAMI!"

He slid a knife out of his pocket as he now trembled before Eduard's and Jayden's intimidating shadows.

_So he did have a weapon!_

He charged back and forth between Eduard and Jayden and relentlessly slashed his dagger about, but not one of his attacks connected. Rosalie gave the attack command again. Jayden lunged forward and sunk his teeth into the hand holding the knife, drawing blood. After effortlessly evading the man's attacks, Eduard circled behind him in the blink of an eye.

Eduard grabbed the handle of his cane and drew a sword from it, it's blade flashing in the moonlight. Rosalie instantly recognized it as a swordstick, a popular concealed weapon that was used by nobility in Western countries. She knew because her father always carried one for self-defense.

"The time of judgment has come upon you." said Eduard.

Before Rosalie even knew it, Eduard had already slashed the man's throat with the swordstick. The man looked at Eduard as if he couldn't believe what was happening before falling to the ground in silence. The metallic smell of blood filled the area. Rosalie froze as she looked down at the lifeless body lying on the ground.

_So this is what...vigilantes do..._

This was originally something that Kaname was supposed to take care of alone. However, Rosalie and her friends were now going to have to take another person's life with their own two hands. The memory of her mother's death returned, and she started to tremble.

_Even...if it were to punish those who prey on the innocent...I..._

"What's wrong?" asked Eduard.

Rosalie immediately swung her head up in response to his voice. Eduard was now standing before her as if he were using his body to block her view of the man.

_Eduard...? Did he notice how I was not used to seeing things like this or...?_

There was no way she could guess the reason why he did that just by looking at the unchanging expression on his face. Even though he just ended another person's life, he could still display compassion in a way as well.

_He is truly a mysterious person..._

Rosalie felt as if she had caught a glimpse of another side of Eduard, and a smile gently drew across her face.

Jayden had already licked the blood clean off his fur. He walked over and nuzzled her leg as if trying to reassure her.

* * *

After Eduard changed into his civilian clothes, he and Rosalie walked the night town together. Jayden heeled by his mistress's side. Rosalie was still wearing her kimono, but had removed her wig.

"That was impressive." she said.

Eduard looked over at her without saying a word.

"That man probably passed away without even realizing what had happened." Rosalie continued, "Did you decide to finish him from behind so that you wouldn't get any blood on yourself?"

Eduard smirked and nodded in response. "Exactly."

"Are you still scared of being in a dark alleyway like that?" asked Jayden.

Rosalie hesitated. "A little...but not that very much anymore..."

She looked at Eduard. "Despite being from another country, your technique as a ninja is perfect."

"Yeah, that's..." Eduard started.

He stopped midsentence and came to a sudden stop. Then at the next moment, Rosalie could sense the air around Eduard become extremely tense.

"Eduard?" Rosalie asked.

Eduard firmly covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh!"

When Rosalie was just starting to feel hesitant about how close they got all the sudden, she saw someone's figure walking their way.

_...Is that...?_

Rosalie could see it clearly even in the black of night. Flowing blond hair and blue eyes with an uncanny shine. His appearance was not so different from Eduard's, but there was something completely different about the impression she got from him for some reason. Eduard stiffened up even more the moment he saw the man.

_Eduard...?!_

Even though she was bewildered by this sudden change in Eduard, Rosalie could not take her eyes off that foreign man drawing closer to them. Alarm bells went off in her head the moment she saw him. Jayden's hackles were on end as he stood protectively in front of his mistress, never taking his sharp eyes off the stranger. Eduard became unreservedly focused on the man as his body remained completely stiff.

As the man passed them, Rosalie thought she smelled something.

_Do I smell flowers...? And is that...? It smelled just like this when Eduard took out the target earlier. It smells so metallic... Is that...?_

Jayden telepathically answered her thoughts. _Blood... Human blood..._

The man came to a brief stop after passing right by the three of them. He looked back at them and narrowed his eyes at Eduard.

"Have we met somewhere before?" the man asked him.

Eduard slowly looked back at the man and shook his head. "No, I do not believe we have."

"My name is Willem." said the man, "I am a Dutch merchant. Does the name sound familiar to you?"

"Not at all." Eduard replied, "There are a lot of people from other countries coming in and out of Nagasaki. You must be mistaking me for someone else."

The man, Willem, gave a disappointed frown. "...It must've been my imagination. Have a nice night."

Willem went on his way even though his expression let Rosalie know that he was not completely convinced just yet.

_Willem..._

That man's name, the menacing aura surrounding him, and the smell of blood were all engraved deeply within her mind as she watched him fade into the distance. After Willem disappeared into the darkness of the night, Eduard suddenly fell to his knees.

Rosalie instinctively reached out to catch him. However, there was no way for her to hold up somebody of his stature, so they both ended up collapsing to their knees. Jayden had to catch both of them to keep them from falling over. Rosalie took a hard look at Eduard to find that his face had become completely pale. Sweat was trickling down his neck. As she held his hand, she could feel his palm start to get sweaty as well.

"E-Eduard...?!" Rosalie exclaimed, "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick? Or does it have something to do with that man...?"

At that moment, Eduard tightly grabbed onto her hand. Then he shook his head as if he were in anguish, holding it all in.

"I...I'm fine." he said.

"No, you're not!" barked Jayden.

"How can you look at us with a straight face and say that...?!" Rosalie retorted frustrated.

There was nothing normal about Eduard right now.

_The only thing that could have caused this was that man...Willem. _

Rosalie calmed down a bit before asking, "Eduard, about that man named Willem that we just talked to... Was that really the first time you two have met?"

"I do not remember ever seeing him or hearing his name before." said Eduard, "However..."

Eduard stopped midsentence and closed his mouth. Rosalie could not hide her shock as she watched how he was behaving. It was hard to tell if he were pondering to himself or if he was just trying to catch his breath.

_I just need to help him calm down for now._

She lent Eduard a shoulder and helped him back up to his feet.

"We're closer to Dejima than the Meiko Salon from here." she said, "Let me take you home. Can you walk?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry, Rosalie." said Eduard.

"Don't worry about it." said Rosalie, "We're partners, right?"

Eduard gave Rosalie a smile, albeit only slightly, even though he appeared to be in great pain. She smiled back at him and began to walk. Jayden, however, heeled next to her, frowning.

"You can't just take Eduard home, Mistress." said Jayden, "It's against city regulations for women to enter Dejima without official permission."

"I don't care if it's against the rules or not, Jayden." Rosalie replied firmly, "I'm not taking Eduard on a long walk back to the Meiko Salon."

"But what if someone tries to stop you?" asked Jayden.

"Then make them change their minds." she replied.

An order.


End file.
